Tangled Web
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO GREY INBETWEEN. Returning to the school after dealing with Vlad's evil side together, Vlad and Erin soon find themselves caught up in a web of deception from all sides – including their own. Vlad/Erin ADDED 29, 30 & Thank You! COMPLETE
1. Home

**Tangled Web**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

Summary: SEQUEL TO GREY INBETWEEN. Returning to the school after dealing with Vlad's evil side together, Vlad and Erin soon find themselves caught up in a web of deception from all sides – including their own. Vlad/Erin.

A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the prequel 'Grey Inbetween'. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday.

_This is the only continuation of 'Grey Inbetween' I'm planning to do at the moment. _ _I have promised to do a YD fic set 10 years into the future, I've got an idea but at the moment its still in the early planning stages._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Home

Erin's question rang in his ears, he wasn't entirely sure what his answer would be.

The sight of Garside Grange in front of him stirred the feelings of dread in his stomach.

He didn't want to go back to the life of everyone else's expectations but he knew he had no real choice in the matter. The time he'd spent with Erin and Robin was the only time he actually could do what he wanted to without the fear of being cut down.

Erin gazed up at him, she could sense his hesitation. He didn't fear going inside he just didn't want to have to go backwards in his life.

"We can stay away another night." Erin spoke quietly.

There was no way to guarantee they would escape the slayers this time, the safest place for them would be the school.

Vlad shook his head slowly. "I'm ready."

He glanced up at the sky, dawn would be breaking soon. He'd lost track of time being pursued by slayers and vampires alike.

The couple slowly made their way across the ground, using the grass as a path as they didn't want to wake or alert anyone to their presence at the school until they were ready. The damp grass bend and twisted as they walked on it, soaking the bottoms of their jeans making them heavy.

Vlad slowly placed a hand on the large oak doors before gently pushing one of them open. He didn't even need to use a fraction of the strength he'd used before, not that his strength had matched a breather's before anyway.

Erin winced as she felt the squeak the door made fill her down to the bones, scrunching up her eyes and hoping it would be over soon.

Vlad let out a grunt as the sound affected his sensitive ears, as soon as the door was open far enough he gestured for Erin to go first before following her through.

The pair walked under the archway and looked up from where they stood as the reflected light glinted of the diamond shaped green glass, held in place by centuries old grey lead.

They slowly made their way across the cobbles taking care not to slip on the smooth surface. In silence they reached the door that would lead them to their quarters.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He wasn't sure how he felt when he saw his room again; his eyes were immediately drawn to the metal coffin in the centre of the room.

Vlad grabbed the rucksack from where he'd dropped it behind the door and quickly worked at unpacking it. He didn't know if anyone would come into his room in an attempt to try and find him again so he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

Vlad slowly placed his belongings back into his wardrobe, the quietness surrounding him. He wasn't used to the quiet any longer, over the last week and a bit he'd grown used to hearing the birds and the wind whistling through the trees, the gentle rustling of the tent canvas and the soft sound of Erin breathing. He couldn't stand the silence.

He grabbed a clean dark button down shirt, almost identical to the one he was wearing and a darker pair of jeans and slipped them on.

He stood slowly and crept around to Erin's room. He didn't bother to knock he didn't want to draw any other vampire's attention to them being in there.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"VLAD!" Erin cried as he stepped into her room, she yanked the curtains closed before the burning could begin as he stepped directly into the sunbeam.

"Why were the curtain's open?" He quizzed quietly.

"I think someone thought they could get rid of me if they left them open." Erin explained, giving the tattered curtain an extremely dirty look. "You okay?" She asked him suddenly.

"Yeah." He answered automatically; Erin tipped her head not fully believing him.

Erin sniffled slightly, wrinkling her nose as she did so. Vlad gave her a curious glance. "Its just the dust in here, Vlad." He relaxed; she couldn't catch a cold as her life depended on it. Vampires didn't get colds.

Erin folded her arms, waiting for his answer from their previous conversation, knowing full well that Vlad had tried to distract her.

Vlad rolled his eyes slightly, "It's too quiet." He finally admitted to her. Erin nodded she knew exactly what he meant.

Erin traced the dark bags under his eyes; neither of them had gotten enough sleep over the last few days. On cue she cave a small yawn before giving him an apologetic look.

"You're tired." He noted.

"You too." She answered stubbornly. Vlad didn't protest he simply nodded. He glanced back towards his room, he didn't really want to leave her or chance meeting anyone else. He'd rather surprise them and not the other way round.

An idea came to Erin seeing how reluctant he was to leave; she didn't want him to go either. She was used to sleeping with him next to her now.

She reached into the red rucksack she'd placed at the end of the coffin.

Erin pulled out the sleeping bags, showing them to Vlad. Vlad nodded, completely agreeing with her idea. It wouldn't be the same as camping before but they'd both feel more comfortable together.

No one would disturb them in her room, she doubted they had been in once to search for her and that's when they'd opened her curtains to catch her unawares in the long beams of sunlight as soon as she entered the room. This time there were three contenders for who wanted her dead.

Erin kicked her shoes off quickly; Vlad copied her actions mentally locking the door with a click. Erin glared at him for not doing it manually. Vlad gave her a small shrug.

She peeled off her jumper before settling into the zipped together sleeping bags on the floor. The floor was hard but no more harder than the coffin she was forced to sleep in. She hated that thing – it might be different if it was more comfortable or even had a pillow in it.

Vlad rolled his sleeve up his arms before climbing into the – now giant – sleeping bag. He immediately settled on his back. He couldn't sleep on his side anymore since being in a coffin. Erin rolled herself until she rested her head on his chest, draping her arm over his stomach. Vlad automatically curled his arm around her holding her to him.

Within moments they were both fast asleep, they could deal with Vlad's family later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was eerily quiet and Erin wondered how long they could go without letting the other vampires know that they were back. She was surprised that no one had noticed them yet, especially Bertrand – he was slipping.

Erin handed Vlad the cup of soy blood, she was used to seeing him drink it now. He smiled at her widely.

Erin took her place next to him, curling into him slightly. She brought her knees up and under her, sipping at her own goblet of water. The warmth of the school had made her throat dry and saw, it was warmer than usual she noted but it could be because Wolfie needed a warmer temperature than the vampires to stay healthy.

The rise in temperature had made her feel a lot warmer, she shrugged out of Vlad's leather jacket (which she'd grabbed when they'd left her room) and handed it back to him. Vlad rested it against the back of the sofa they were sitting on.

Vlad quickly drained his goblet of soy blood, opening his mouth to speak.

"I didn't lose him." That was the first comment that interrupted them. They both turned in the direction of the sound, to Erin it was muffled as it had to travel through the closed door but to Vlad it was crystal clear.

Vlad stood slowly, he knew they'd be in here at some point but he didn't expect them to be in there now – it was the middle of the night for a start.

Erin followed his actions dropping her goblet to the floor, making sure that it couldn't be kicked over before grabbing it again and drinking the remaining water from it she didn't want to tip anyone off that she didn't drink soy blood unless she had to. Vlad quickly squeezed Erin's hand, as long as they didn't find out what she was and what she used to be they were fine.

"So he just vanished into thin air?" The comment from the Count was full of sarcasm as he addressed Bertrand.

"He'll come back." There was uncertainty in that statement and Erin glanced up at Vlad who seemed to be preparing himself to face his clan.

"The text in the book needs to appear, we've already had one visit from Ramanga we don't want another one!"

Vlad let out a low hiss at the mention of the book, as far as he was concerned he didn't care if it never filled but he had promised Erin that he'd see if there was a cure in there for Ryan. He'd seen Ryan for himself and pitied what he was going through. It wasn't something he'd wish on anyone but he was still angry that Ryan had made Erin do all the hard work; he wasn't exactly looking for a cure himself.

"Maybe he eloped with the half fang?" A softer voice spoke quietly. Suspiciously there was no hint of malice in her voice; Erin and Vlad shared a confused look.

They heard the footsteps come to an abrupt stop, "That is not funny Ingrid." Then they started up again, silence reigned for about three seconds. "I want him found."

Ingrid spoke again, "Maybe he doesn't want to be found." She was being annoyingly friendly and helpful – alarm bells started ringing in Vlad and Erin's heads.

"Ingrid!" Another hiss was sent her way this time from Bertrand.

The handle on the door slowly creaked downwards and Erin mentally prepared herself. Forcing herself to calm down.

The door slowly squeaked open, a beam of artificial light illuminating the room directly where Vlad and Erin now stood.

Three voices exclaimed together, eyes wide and jaws dropped. "Vlad?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Each vampire noted how much taller Vlad stood as he was closely scrutinised by them all. His hair was different too, his fringe as now swept to his left (Erin had liked it that way and it had stuck). Vlad gazed at them with confidence in his eyes.

This wasn't the same unsure, unlife hating vampire that had left, instead a more content and confident vampire stood in his place.

The Count narrowed his eyes at his son. "Where have you been?" His concern for his son came out in that statement, he didn't want to seem too 'loving' it wasn't in a vampire's nature.

"Not important." He didn't miss the way their eyes all twitched as he answered but he didn't care that was private between him, Erin and Robin.

"Hunting?" Bertrand tried to see how far Vlad had changed.

"I've been sorting this thing out." Vlad told him with a slight smile towards Erin.

For the first time everyone seemed to notice Erin in the room, her timely appearance could only mean one thing…

"The half fang's been with you?" The Count blinked furiously as he spoke, thunder crackling in the background.

He sniffed at Erin; they'd forgotten that she had no stasis spray left. Erin's heart jumped to her throat and Vlad tried to keep the fear from his face. He wasn't going to lose her.

The Count drew back a disgusted look on his face. He looked at Erin before looking at his son, disappointment written all across his face.

"I can explain…" Vlad began.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	2. Warm

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 2: Warm

The fury on the Count's face was hard to disguise, his eyes narrowed as the rain outside escalated into a full-blown thunderstorm.

"It had better be good Vladimir…" The Count warned slowly glaring at Erin as she spoke. Erin shifted back instinctively, resisting the urge to clasp her hand to her throat.

He extended a long finger at Erin, she just about resisted the urge to jump backwards. Vlad glanced at her over his shoulder checking she was okay.

Vlad looked to Erin, this family 'reunion' was turning out to be something of a nightmare, not that he really expected anything less. Erin shrugged she wasn't sure what to say to the Count, now that he found out she was a breather she was sure to be drained.

Vlad stepped in front of Erin, shielding her from his dad. "I know…" 

The Count's patience had been tried long enough as far as he was concerned; his son moving in front of Erin protectively was the final straw. "You've claimed her?"

Vlad's mouth opened and closed, "What?" He was confused for a moment; his father wasn't questioning him about Erin being a breather? "Yeah." He quickly answered, not realising his slip until it was too late.

There was no point in hiding how far along their relationship was now. A week ago the clan was convinced it was a crush they honestly had no idea how deep their feelings were for each other.

Ingrid stared at them, even she and Will hadn't gone that far. She'd never have expected it from Vlad. A niggle at the back of her mind whispered that if Vlad was in love then it was worth it but she quickly squashed that voice and turned back to the drama in front of her.

Erin was confused, why hadn't he sensed she was a breather? Even better how had he known about her and Vlad?

"By breather…" That wasn't the best line of defence to use, Erin knew that as well.

The Count bent lower to scold his son, "You *are* a vampire! Vampire consent is 18!"

"Times have changed!" Vlad snarled. This wasn't the real issue here; the real issue was that Erin was a 'half fang' and they didn't want to lose his power.

The Count wasn't going to hear any of it. "You have to respect our traditions if you're to be the Grand High Vampire!"

"When I'm in charge I'll make the decisions not you." His voice deepened and his fangs glistened dropping quickly before retracting in a clear warning.

He was denied the freedom given to breathers and now why could normal vampires have the freedom he was denied? That was the one tradition that was never really respected.

Bertrand and the Count shared a nervous glance with each other; they knew that Vlad was warning them. They hadn't expected Vlad to exist with his evil side they expected either one or the other to win not both.

The Count threw his head back and laughed to try and hide his fear, Bertrand smirked and shook his head. "You're not ready to be the Grand High Vampire."

Vlad jaw set, he was ready. He finally felt as if he could lead his people. "I'm ready to rule." They dismissed his comment and he wasn't going to tolerate that at all. They wanted him to be ready and when he actually was ready they didn't want him to be.

Bertrand came out with the first excuse, "Until your powers are honed…"

"My powers are honed." Vlad told Bertrand fiercely, Erin's gaze snapped to him. She knew he could control them better now but that didn't mean he was *well* enough to do so yet.

Bertrand continued with another excuse. "And controlled your feelings, the half fang has no place in your destiny."

"My *girlfriend* is none of your business." Vlad ground out between clenched teeth, he was getting angry and he could only be pushed so far before he gave in.

"Vlad's right…" Ingrid began sweetly.

"Stay out of this Ingrid." Vlad snapped at her for daring to interrupt him, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Vlad." Erin spoke quietly, she wasn't afraid to confront him. Now he was finally settled inside and was fully prepared to listen to her she willingly took the risk.

Vlad nodded to her and calmed down…to an extent.

The gazes of the full vampires snapped to her, loathing in their eyes. It was good to know nothing had changed in the time they'd been gone. They weren't impressed at her ability to make Vlad listen to her, if only they knew what he'd been like before…

Vlad saw their gazes and needed her to get out quickly, he'd deal with them. "Erin, GO!" Vlad snapped at her, Erin nodded before dashing towards the door, her shoes squeaking against the floor.

Bertrand made to speed after her but Vlad threw his arm out, a barrier appearing between Erin and his mentor. Bertrand bounced off the barrier with a small cry not expecting it. Erin spun quickly looking startled at Vlad before he gestured with his eyes for her to go again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as he was sure Erin was out of the way he turned back to his family. "Leave her alone."

"What were you thinking?" The Count shouted at him, he looked at Vlad shaking his head, "You 'slept'," He spat out the breather word, "With her before you're even 18! If our kind hears about this…"

"It's none of your business!" Vlad interrupted just as heatedly. Their kind probably already knew if Arik had anything to do with it.

"She's a half fang!" Any relationship with a half fang even being acquainted with a half fang was taboo in their culture; they weren't 'real' vampires and couldn't produce 'true' heirs.

Vlad shrugged, "I don't care." He didn't care that she was supposed to be a half fang, or even that she was a slayer. He loved her and that's what mattered in the end.

"You *don't* care?" The Count repeated back to him, his eyes as big as saucers. So far this was the biggest thing Vlad had disappointed him on. "You've disappoi…"

Vlad had heard enough, "I always disappoint you!" His voice was low but just as deadly as he pronounced each word slowly and clearly. The raw power in his voice made his father step back. "But you can't tell me what to do anymore."

The Count realised how powerful Vlad actually was in that moment, he wasn't the teenage vampire that had left just over a week ago he was a mature leader now.

"Until you're 18 you will obey me, I've half a mind to throw her into the sunlight." The Count whispered conspiringly to Bertrand who nodded agreeing completely, neither of them expected Vlad to hear.

Vlad's eyes flashed, "I will do *anything* I have to, to protect her." Vlad warned them lowly. They looked into his eyes and saw the fierce determination in them.

The Count backtracked slightly, he could see that Vlad wasn't going to listen to him on this matter so he was going to lay down one very important ground rule. "I don't want to catch either of you even near the same coffin."

"Whatever." Vlad muttered before realising he'd used one of Erin's words.

"I mean it Vladimir!" Vlad ignored him; his father had no say in his relationship with Erin now. The Count's face softened briefly. "Welcome back Vladdy."

Vlad bit back a hiss; his father couldn't go from scolding him to treating him as the favourite heir anymore. He was old enough for it not to work on him anymore.

Vlad decided that it was safer for everyone in the long run for him to leave the room before he lost complete control of himself and did something he'd regret…eventually.

Bertrand quizzed Vlad casually as the younger vampire walked towards the door. "Do you still think humans and vampires can live in peace?"

The Count looked at his son, he thought Vlad had had all that nonsense knocked out of him years ago. The compromise was going to school with them until he was 18 then no more contact with them ever again…that is unless they were going to be his food.

Vlad considered his question, stopping in the narrow doorway. He turned slowly looking Bertrand in the eye. The smirk on Bertrand's face was difficult to ignore completely.

"No."

Humans covered breathers and slayers. Breathers – yes. Slayers – no. It wouldn't be possible as long as the slayers were hell bent on slaying them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed the door to their quarters firmly behind him, resting his back against it. He closed his eyes and took a moment to clear his thoughts.

He opened them to see Erin a split second away from tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"YOU TOLD BERTRAND YOUR POWERS WERE HONED!" Erin hissed loudly at him, she couldn't believe he'd been that stupid. Telling Bertrand about his powers was like telling a chocolate addict you'd just bought a snickers bar.

"They are!" He didn't see a problem with that.

"So you didn't get a temperature when you used them?" She was referring to him throwing up a barrier to protect her from Bertrand. Vlad's gaze dropped to the floor then the right before settling on her once again. 

"I can use them." He told her firmly, "I'll be fine in no time." He nodded as he spoke every word for emphasis.

"Well you'd better let yourself fully heal, so that means not using them as much as possible because I really don't think that Bertrand will go for long without testing you on them!"

Vlad nodded, Erin was right. Bertrand wouldn't go for long without insisting that he resume his training once more. "You're right." He pressed his forehead against hers. Erin could feel he'd already returned to his normal body temperature but the power he'd used was more defensive so less energy had been poured into it.

"They didn't take it well." Erin noted quietly, she'd expected it from the start. If this was how they reacted to a half fang she dreaded how they'd react to her being a former slayer.

"They'll get over it." He promised her, he knew they would. At the moment they needed something to be angry at and unfortunately she was the easy target. They wouldn't admit that they themselves were part of the reason he'd run away. "They've got to drag it out." He warned her, "It's a vampire thing."

Vlad brushed Erin's cheek, "You're warmer than usual," He noted.

"Probably because you've cooled down." He'd probably have noticed more of a body heat difference now he was back to his normal temperature – at the moment.

Vlad nodded, he was feeling cooler again. He kissed her forehead lightly. Erin stepped closer to him letting his arms wrap around her, relishing the coolness of his skin seeping through his shirt. Erin held him fiercely breathing in his scent.

They could do this together, they'd helped him find the grey inbetween his good and evil so they could face the rest of his clan and Bertrand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin were the last to arrive in the throne room, hand in hand. Vlad didn't want to use affection to prove a point but it was the only way they would get the message across that they were together once and for all.

Vlad sat at the other end of the table opposite the Count, Erin to his left.

Erin tugged on her chair, the vampires in the room giving her angry and annoyed glares as the chair scraped along the floor. Her throat burned now, if she was a vampire it would have been due to thirst but she wasn't. White-hot pain shot through it every time she gulped or breathed.

Vlad gave her a concerned look as she rubbed her throat

"What have we got?" He was dreading this, already he was missing the breather food he and Erin had shared when they were camping.

"Rat in rosemary sauce, Master Vlad." Vlad hid a wince before glancing at Erin who looked as if she was about to be sick at the menu but they couldn't say she was vegetarian. The Count had reacted badly enough when his Uncle Ivan had announced he was vegetarian and at the moment they didn't want to stir up any more trouble.

Vlad reached across the table to grab something to make this meal taste as if it should be edible.

Erin sniffled slightly; Vlad heard it and immediately turned his head to look at her his arm outstretched towards the ketchup.

Erin felt her nose beginning to twitch as the itching began.

A look of pure blind panic on hers and Vlad's faces.

He knew her skin was too warm.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Medicine

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 3: Medicine

Erin felt the itching build and resisted closing her eyes to stop herself seeing the reactions of the other vampires when she finally sneezed.

She snuffled slightly as the sneeze built up. Her nose wrinkling as she tried to put it off. Under the table she pinched her leg trying to stop herself.

Just as she was about to sneeze it vanished.

Vlad's shoulders dropped in relief.

Her head drew back slightly, "A…"

Vlad grabbed her arm and sped her from the room as fast as he could before she could finish sneezing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stopped in Erin's room, it was far enough away from the throne room so hopefully no one would notice if she sneezed – fingers crossed.

"…CHOO!" She sneezed quietly. Vlad let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't one of these rip-roaring sneezes that seemed to make everyone jump. With luck no one would have heard the sneeze no matter how small it was.

As soon as she sneezed she began coughing, wincing as her throat felt like it was being rubbed raw. She was bent over double as she coughed.

Slowly she straightened and Vlad gave her a pitying look.

Vlad pushed Erin back down against the wall, making a mental note to get her a couch or something to sit on. The uneven floorboards weren't exactly the most comfortable things to sit on.

"You're sick." He whispered, panic at the front of his mind. This was what he hadn't wanted. Erin could become sick.

Her forehead was definitely warmer than usual. Erin looked up at him as he sat himself don next to her leaning back against the wall. Her look was definitely not amused.

"I was more concerned about you." She muttered her voice coming out hoarse as she spoke. Vlad was the one she wanted to get better. Vlad handed her the cup of water so she could soothe her dry throat. "I never catch colds when I go camping." She continued quietly. She couldn't believe she'd caught one now.

Whoever said 'colds couldn't kill you' had obviously never lived with vampires.

"You were caught in the rain though." He reminded her, she'd gotten soaked to the bone before he'd given her his old cloak. She must have got it from that.

Erin fumbled in her pockets, searching for something before withdrawing a packet of tissues. She pulled a soft white tissue from the packet. Erin sniffled into the tissue; she didn't have many so she was conserving the ones she had.

"Have you got any makeup?" He asked her quietly and Erin gave him the strangest of looks. "To hide your nose." He finished. A red nose would definitely prove she was a breather if nothing else.

Erin shook her head.

"Breathers have cold medicine, right?" He asked uncertainly, he'd never needed medicine, as vampires didn't catch diseases – that wasn't counting his infection.

"Yeah." She answered hoarsely, coughing and spluttering slightly. She looked up at him as she realised what he was thinking. "No Vlad. Colds go away on their own."

He pointed in the general direction of the throne room, "Not before one of them drains you though." He stroked her cheek softly, "We need to get you some medicine."

"Is it going to be safe?" She was worried about the slayers finding them; they'd only just escaped from them last time. She didn't want to risk his life over something so simple as a cold. 

"The slayers don't know where we are." He reassured her, Erin needed to get some medication to stop this in its tracks. "We won't be gone long, just to get some cold medicine then back here." It was simple.

Erin shook her head, it still wasn't worth the risk, his whole family was at stake now not to mention the future of his kind if the slayers ever found them. "Vlad…"

A knock on the door made Erin and Vlad look up towards it in worry, taking their minds from their conversation. Vlad didn't particularly want to see whoever was on the other side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Meet you by the school gates in ten minutes."

Erin nodded with a slight sniffle as he stood and slowly strode towards the door.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad barely closed the door to Erin's room to stop prying eyes, before his visitor pounced on him.

Ingrid looked at him curiously, tipping her head. "What were you doing in there?" She had an expression of fake surprise on her face.

"Seeing Erin." Vlad answered, he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Is she okay?" Ingrid was fishing for information. Ingrid never felt concern for anyone. "She didn't look well at dinner." Vlad had a feeling Ingrid had noticed Erin was about to sneeze.

"She's just had a bad bottle of soy blood." Vlad told his sister as a way of excuse.

Ingrid shook her head. "You can't get a reaction from soy blood Vlad."

Vlad wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore; he folded his arms across his chest looking at her carefully. "What do you want Ingrid?"

"I just wanted to check on Erin. I was worried."

"You don't worry about anyone." He told her firmly. He was growing suspicious.

"I've changed." She answered smiling at him. He squinted trying to see beneath her façade.

Ingrid was going to keep the charade up for as long as possible. Erin was trying to get Vlad's power, power that in Ingrid's mind that was rightfully hers. She'd have to do something about that.

Vlad pushed passed her; at the moment he wasn't in the mood to deal with Ingrid's schemes. At the moment his top priority was Erin getting better.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid followed Vlad down the corridors like a lost puppy; already she was growing on his nerves. He hated being followed by anyone unless he wanted them to. Each click of her heels on the old floorboards followed by the creak as he weight was placed on them was making his headache and his anger grow.

He fought to keep calm or he'd do something he'd regret, he'd have his hands full trying to do so if the throne room was busy – which it was.

Vlad ignored everyone as he strode across the room towards the couch he and Erin had occupied a few hours earlier.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Count asked Vlad as he reached for his leather jacket from where he's left it when the family had realised he was back.

"Out." He shrugged into his jacket, "With Erin."

"You're not going anywhere with that half fang."

Vlad shook his head, he was the one in charge of his life no one else. "You can't stop me."

The Count threw his paper down. Ingrid smirked slightly before remembering she had an image to maintain and took on an expression of agreement with her father. The Count saw her new expression and pulled back suddenly, he wasn't used to this side of his daughter. It was beginning to annoy him.

The Count's eyes narrowed at Vlad's flippant attitude. "You're grounded for the next four hundred years!" He added a tight smile, which made Vlad's lip curl slightly.

Vlad opened his arms; being grounded was news to him. "What for?"

The Count sped in front of Vlad, stopping before him slightly bent over with his finger outstretched. "You know what for Vladimir!"

Vlad clenched his teeth, "I can't undo it!" And he didn't want to either.

Ingrid and Bertrand watched the verbal tennis match with interest. The Count smirked at his son, misunderstanding his comment. "You should have thought that through before you claimed her."

Vlad let out a hiss. "I'm going out." He snarled. He wasn't going to be a prisoner in his own home just like he had been for the last four years.

The Count could see that rough punishment wasn't going to work on his son anymore. Vlad was different since he'd come back, more willing to challenge authority and clearly he wasn't going to bow to anyone else's.

"Take Wolfie." The Count told him firmly, he wasn't going to let Vlad and Erin go anywhere he couldn't keep an eye on them.

Wolfie immediately bounded over to Vlad, standing in front of his older brother and looking up at him.

Vlad knew he wouldn't be able to escape this and looking after Wolfie was better than have either Ingrid or Bertrand trailing after him.

Vlad held out his hand for Wolfie to take, his brother took it gladly before they began walking towards the school gates.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"He's changed." The Count whispered lowly as soon as he was sure his son had gone. He didn't think that Vlad facing his reflection would result in this, his son had matured and grown a backbone but he wasn't inherently evil. Whatever they had done together had made Vlad find a balance between good and evil something unheard of before in vampires.

Bertrand was still looking towards the door that Vlad had walked though. "He's letting his feelings rule him."

"Perhaps."

Ingrid decided to chip in, completely unhelpfully intentionally. "I think he's in love." Ingrid felt a pang but she didn't let it show on her face, she remembered what it felt like to be in love.

Bertrand and the Count pulled a face at her suggestion.

"Love has no part in his future." Bertrand told her firmly, he looked at the Count. "Its about time he fell out of love with her."

The Count nodded slowly, Vlad needed to rule with his instincts not his heart. His people wouldn't respect him if they believed he was in love.

Ingrid for the first time felt guilty about her deception, while she wanted Vlad's power, he didn't deserve to be forced into heartbreak. When it was a crush she didn't care, as she knew Vlad would move on but it was different now, Vlad had claimed her so she knew it was serious.

No one had plotted to take Will from her it had happened by accident but here they were plotting to break the young couple up. You couldn't fall out of love with someone as easily as they thought you could, she knew that better than anyone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie looked up at the oval blue sign of Boots. The shop was still busy as breathers milled about. The shop looked boring but there was a colourful section at the back of the store that might be interesting.

Erin didn't mind Wolfie tagging along to act as an unofficial chaperone. The Count was treating Vlad as if he was a child again. If he couldn't tell that Vlad had matured over the week then he obviously wasn't as observant as he claimed to be.

Erin took care not to let Wolfie grab her hand, she couldn't risk Wolfie noticing her body temperature was higher than Vlad and accidentally letting it slip to either Ingrid or the Count.

"What are we going in here for?" Vlad and Erin shared a look unsure what to tell him.

"Make up." They both spoke at the same time, relieved that they had come up with the same excuse.

Wolfie glanced up at Vlad, "Can I have something?" That gave them the perfect excuse to allow Erin to get her things in secret.

Vlad nodded and pulled Wolfie off towards the toys as Erin bought the makeup, tissues and medication.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin waited impatiently as the woman in front seemed to be 'umming' and 'erring' about buying something, before she left the cashier to fetch something she'd forgotten. Erin let out a sneeze while she was waiting. She took the time to memorise the Beechams Colds and Flu medicine box.

Eventually the woman returned, and paid by multiple credit cards, before moving away struggling to carry her bags.

Erin could get to the desk quick enough; she threw the things down and tapped her foot as the cashier scanned the items.

"Sorry for your wait." The older cashier told her with a sheepish grin, she was plump and in her mid fifties, with greying hair. If Erin was in her place she would have made the woman queue again, but that was probably the cold making her think like that.

Erin paid with cash before spinning and stopping dead in her tracks at a sight that made her smile.

Vlad held Wolfie in his arms while juggling with something large – a giant soft toy. It looked like a Timmy Time, Timmy.

Wolfie had his head resting on Vlad's shoulder obviously fast asleep. Vlad's right arm was under Wolfie's legs as his brother perched on his arm.

"Help." Vlad whispered, Erin knew he wasn't talking about holding Wolfie, his vampiric nature made it easy to carry his brother.

Erin dashed over to Vlad, taking the toy off him. Wolfie shifted in his arms, wrapping his small ones around his brother's neck. Vlad wondered what had made his younger brother so tired. He was usually full of life.

Erin took the medication while she was in the queue, she had the receipt to prove she'd bought it – she never threw receipts. It wouldn't be long before they'd take effect.

Vlad seemed to get someone taking their time as well in front of them. A few minutes later they reached the front of the queue and Erin placed the giant toy down on the counter, wincing as her own bag caught the counter and bounced back hitting her in the wrist.

"Your son?" The cashier asked, looking at them with a maternal look in her eye as she struggled to get the item to scan. Vlad and Erin shared a look; they didn't look old enough to be parents – let alone to a five year old.

"My little brother." Wolfie shifted slightly nearly causing Vlad to drop him. Vlad tried to reach around to his wallet but had little success. Erin saw what he was doing and pulled it out of his back pocket for him. He gave her a grateful smile and handed the cashier his debit card.

The cashier handed Erin the toy and Erin clutched it under her left arm.

"Thanks." Erin told her before lacing her fingers with Vlad's.

As soon as they made it to the exit Vlad looked at Wolfie a small smile on his face, so much for Wolfie chaperoning them.

"We'd better get him back." Vlad whispered to her.

Erin nodded, before rubbing Wolfie's back. The young half werewolf buried himself deeper into his brother's shoulder, smiling slightly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had just made it through the door when she felt her stomach clench before churning.

She only hoped she'd get to the bathroom in time.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Mutation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter was going to go in a different direction but as I typed it just…developed._

Chapter 4: Mutation

Erin officially felt like the walking dead – no pun intended. Vlad softly stroked her hair as she looked up at him through red bloodshot eyes.

She slowly lowered the bowl to the floor and leaned against him. His cool skin soothed her somewhat making her feel slightly more comfortable and less queasy.

"I think you've got flu." Vlad whispered to her. He'd only ever seen it once years ago when Robin had caught it the Christmas after he'd moved to Stokely. Erin glanced up at him groaning. She couldn't be ill – and definitely not around vampires.

Flu was worse than a cold – it took longer to get over and the symptoms were worse.

Erin turned a light shade of green before reaching for the bowl and emptying her stomach once again into it.

Vlad rubbed her back slowly; Erin wiped her mouth with a tissue that Vlad held outstretched in his hand. She leaned back against him, feeling him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She felt so tired. Vlad rubbed her arm slowly, soothing her. She closed her eyes turning her head into his chest before slowly drifting off to sleep.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The corridors were busy as usual and Vlad had to squeeze passed the other students. The annoying thing was that with a flick of his wrist he could have them all pinned to the wall and easily passed through them, that is if he wanted to reveal what he was to them.

"Vlad, a word." Vlad winced as the voice of Alex McCauley came in his direction. Vlad turned slowly. His head teacher was standing with her left arm outstretched holding open her office door. She gestured with her head for Vlad to go inside.

Vlad bit back a groan as he slowly walked into Miss McCauley's office. He listened for the click as she closed her office door. He turned slowly and she gestured with her arm for him to sit down.

"Is Erin alright?" Alex McCauley asked Vlad, Erin wasn't an easy person to confront she was prone to panicking and she wasn't someone who could easily confide in anyone. If anyone knew how she was feeling, Vlad would. Vlad didn't answer so she assumed that he didn't understand her question. "She looks ill."

A few teachers had commented that Erin was looking unwell and the concern on Vlad's face as he hovered nearby at all times.

Vlad panicked, if she said anything to his father… "Erin's got allergies." He lied to her.

Miss McCauley didn't buy it. "She looks as if she's going to be sick Vlad."

"She's got a small cold." He finally admitted, she wouldn't leave it alone and would probably inform his father who was listed as Erin's guardian at the moment. It was the only way he could enrol her into the school – not that the Count knew that.

He also didn't want to tell her it was flu, Erin had insisted on going to school no matter how ill she felt if only to get away from the vampires who were now after her blood/dust for his 'claiming' her before he was 18. Vlad was sure they thought it was her fault, that she'd 'seduced' him.

Miss McCauley shook her head slightly, "Its nothing to be ashamed of but she should be in bed." The welfare of her students was her top priority, she also didn't want any other students coming down with anything.

"If Dad finds out he'll get Renfield to give her something." He told her. Miss McCauley nodded in understanding. "She's taking medicine." He assured her.

Miss McCauley stood, satisfied with Vlad's answer. "I'll let you get back to class." Vlad looked at his watch, he'd had a free period as it was outdoor PE (which he couldn't do for 'medical' reasons), he stood carefully, taking care not to get his bag hooked on the chair. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Vlad nodded before darting back into the corridor, trying to ignore the looks on his classmates' faces. He'd spent too much time in Miss McCauley's office recently.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad caught up with Erin talking to Becky, she looked paler than before and he was sure it wasn't all makeup.

He walked closer to them and Becky turned her back to him slightly, not that he really cared. She was only ever going to be a meal. He squashed the comment as soon as he entered his head. A woman scorned.

He looked at Erin who appeared to be shaking. Immediately worry washed over him.

Erin swiped at her nose with a tissue. This stupid flu was getting worse, at least her stomach had settled down. At least until she caught the smell of the school dinner.

"Erin, Becky." He greeted, not looking at Erin's sometimes-friend as much as she wasn't looking at him. Becky was trying to get him to notice her by ignoring him. It might work on other boys but not him.

Erin gave him a halfhearted smile, she felt so tired. Her sleep had been full of nightmares; she hadn't told Vlad she hadn't wanted to worry him.

"You okay?" He asked lifting a hand to her cheek, Erin leaned into his touch instinctively smiling.

"Fine." She told him with a yawn before coughing. Her medication must be wearing off as the pounding in her head that had developed over the night returned with full force.

Erin pulled herself back up to her full height wincing as the fluorescent tubes made her eyes hurt and instinctively close.

Vlad didn't like how she was reacting, if anything she seemed to be getting worse.

"Bed. Now." He told her firmly.

Erin opened her mouth to protest but a wave of nausea washed through her. She nodded, terrified to open her mouth just in case she threw up instead of speaking.

"You can't tell her what to do!" Becky protested in Erin's place, angry at the way Vlad was treating Erin.

"Look at her," Vlad told Becky firmly, "She's sick!"

It didn't take a genius to see that Erin was off colour. If anything Becky should have noticed that Erin was distracted in the morning lessons.

"I thought it was make up." Becky dismissed easily. Erin rolled her eyes; if she didn't get away soon she was going to be sick all over Becky's expensive shoes.

Vlad sensed how Erin as feeling and laced his fingers with hers. "Come on." He spoke softly to her. Erin didn't put up a fight as he slowly pulled her away from the school. Miss McCauley would understand why they'd 'skipped' the rest of the day.

Becky clearly didn't like his actions. "You're just a control freak!" Becky yelled after him.

Vlad let out a hiss, she was definitely a woman scorned.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin popped two of the pills from the packet and accepted the goblet of water that Vlad handed her. She placed the flu medicine in her mouth before drinking the goblet, she shuddered and winced as some of the medicine broke off and left a foul taste in her mouth as she swallowed it.

She wasn't sure what was worse the taste of vomit in her mouth or the taste of the tablets.

Vlad gently let Erin lie down on his couch before letting her place her head in his lap. Her eyes fluttered closed almost immediately. He supposed it was the medication she was taking for her flu making her drowsy.

He would keep an eye on her; he didn't want to leave her alone while she was vulnerable.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned over Erin's checking she was okay as she slept. He brushed away her hair looking at the trails of sweat that had made her makeup run. Beads of sweat rested on her forehead.

Suddenly Erin began coughing violently, Vlad shook her shoulder trying to wake her to try and soothe her throat but didn't wake. He shook her harder but it still had no effect.

"Erin wake up!" He told her sternly.

He prayed he'd wake her before anyone else noticed that she was breathing, unfortunately fate wasn't on his side.

Vlad tried again, louder this time, "WAKE UP!"

Erin wouldn't wake.

This wasn't flu.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Three vampires whizzed into the room, looking down at him with curious looks on their faces. They took in his worried expression, not understanding why he seemed so worried.

As one their eyes drew to Erin's chest, rising and falling unsteadily.

"SHE'S BREATHING!" The Count roared watching as Erin tossed and turned. Shaky, rattling breaths being drawn through her lips. His fangs lowered as he looked on her. "She's a breather."

"She's not a breather." Vlad lied to them. His eyes flashing giving them no other option but to take his word for it.

Bertrand's eyes narrowed, he wasn't willing to give up so easily. "Then why is she breathing?" Vlad ignored his comment.

Ingrid moved closer to her touching Erin before yanking her hand back sharply as if it were burned. Vlad wasn't sure what the emotion in her eyes was but it wasn't as deep as she made believe. "She's burning up."

Vlad gathered Erin closer to him, trying to protect her. Vlad shook his head they couldn't find out what she really was but perhaps this might be able to help him. If it was what he feared it was then he'd need all the help he could get. He'd fought it because his developed physiology and power had allowed him; Erin had none of that, to her it could be deadly.

"While we were away I was infected by something." Vlad told his family quietly.

"Vampires don't get ill." The Count told him sternly, ignoring him and looking down at Erin who was wheezing loudly.

"It was created by the slayers." Vlad spoke loudly and firmly. "To kill vampires." Immediately their eyes snapped back up to him.

Her temperature was even higher than before and her breathing was growing more difficult by the second. She was tossing and turning mumbling something so he moved his hands to hold her steady trying tot stop her from hurting herself. He looked back down at Erin; she was suffering from the same symptoms even though she was just a breather, although his sore throat had been due to thirst, it must have affected her differently in that respect. Her symptoms were more serious though.

The Beechams had only seemed to speed up her reaction.

Whatever the slayers had created to use on their kind had mutated so it now affected breathers also. By the looks of it this mutation could be deadly.

"I think its infected Erin."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Renfield

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm going to try and post earlier but considering what's happening at the moment I'm afraid I can't promise it. However there will definitely be two chapters posted every day regardless._

Chapter 5: Renfield

If Vlad still had blood pumping through his veins the thought would have made it run cold.

He didn't even know how it was possible that Erin had caught it from him, the virus hadn't been airborne as it was only in that garlic gas.

"How did you get the infection?" Ingrid asked Vlad as he tried his best sooth Erin but it didn't work.

"A slayer booby trap." He deliberately skipped over them being chased by slayers, the Count and Bertrand retaliating was the last thing he needed at the moment. They couldn't deal with a slayer attack at the moment. "A garlic grenade went off in the forest and the virus was inside the gas."

"So you breathed it in." Bertrand summarised.

Vlad's gaze hardened, "It burned through my back."

The Draculas' gazes automatically drew to Vlad's back. Vlad didn't shift under their penetrating gaze the way he used to. He'd known pain more fierce than they could imagine. His father's experience was probably the closest but he still hadn't had to suffer the sensation of slayers sneering at him as his flesh burned slowly then Erin treating him. His father's wounds had healed almost immediately his hadn't. His back was still tender in places.

"It spread like an infection." He informed them watching the sudden turning of heads towards each other. "I nearly turned to dust because of it." His eyes softened as he stroked Erin's blonde fringe. "It's like what you had." Vlad told her softly, "But more concentrated."

"What do you mean 'like what I had'?" Ingrid asked him and Vlad immediately realised his mistake. She didn't know that Ryan was used as a test subject to test this 'weapon' out.

He shrugged, "Its similar."

The room fell into silence; they all knew what that meant. If Erin weren't treated she would die.

"Then is the perfect time to undo your mistake," Bertrand began looking down at the furiously sweating Erin in Vlad's lap. "Without it affecting your reputation." Vlad's reputation needed t be protected, it was already in enough jeopardy because he didn't drink human blood. Not that it was ever going to change.

Vlad's eyes darkened making his family step backwards. "I didn't make a mistake." He almost went to stand but remembered just in time Erin was on his lap.

"Every vampire from here to the homeland can tell you've claimed her Vlad!" Bertrand snapped at him, disgust making his nose crinkle. Did they have to remind him at every opportunity that he'd claimed her? Yes it was obvious now but it still wasn't any of their business.

"Erin is the reason I survived, she looked after me, helped me fight it." The Count looked down at the young woman, she'd probably saved Vlad's life. "If you harm her I will turn you to dust, are we clear?"

None of the vampires were sure if Vlad was bluffing or not, either way they didn't want to risk it. Bertrand nodded, "Yes."

Renfield slowly came into the room, pulling a trolley of various concoctions. He'd obviously worked out someone was ill from all the coughing, but he'd just gathered a wide range of things not knowing what her symptoms were exactly.

Renfield placed a hand on Erin's forehead, he saw the concern in his young master's eyes. They burned more fiercely that when his sister was ill. He cared for the young vampire. It was a look Renfield rarely saw.

Erin began coughing and Vlad passed her the bowl, yellow bile escaped her throat and into the bowl. The other vampires turned away and if Renfield noticed that her 'vomit' resembled human vomit he didn't say anything.

"Bat Vomit." Renfield suggested. Vlad nodded, it might work but he doubted it. Erin wasn't a vampire.

Renfield vanished to fetch the bat vomit and to gather a few more things that might be useful to treat her now he'd seen her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When Renfield returned there was only Master Vlad still in the room, no one else was there, they probably didn't want to waste anymore of their time around the sick half fang. Renfield scooped some of the bat vomit onto the long handled spoon. He tried to get to Erin but her eyes snapped open and she tried to jolt away from him.

"She doesn't know what's happening." Vlad muttered.

He took the Bat Vomit from Renfield and tried to give it to her. Erin moved her mouth stubbornly refusing to open it. Vlad didn't really blame her it smelled and tasted disgusting but she needed to have it. He wouldn't forgive himself if he gave up and it could have been the one thing that healed her.

Vlad tried once again, Erin didn't move her head this time but she smacked it out of his hands, the Bat Vomit sailed through the air, splatting against the far all by the curtain covered window.

"Master Vlad," Renfield began softly. "If you hold open her mouth I might be able to give her some."

Vlad looked at Renfield wide eyed but nodded. It might be the only way.

Renfield pulled out a clean spoon and scooped out some bat vomit. Vlad carefully prised open her mouth, taking care not to use too much pressure. Human bones were fragile things; too much pressure and he could break her jaw.

Renfield placed the spoon inside her mouth and Erin instinctively swallowed pulling a disgusted face.

Vlad watched hoping desperately that what had worked for Ingrid would work on her but it had no effect.

Erin turned her head to the side, her stomach not tolerating the 'medication' she emptied its contents all over the floor.

He looked back at Renfield before becoming rigid. Renfield had his hand on Erin's chest – directly over her heart. He should have known Renfield would notice.

"She's still got blood pumping through her veins…and a heartbeat." Renfield looked up into the Vlad's wide eyes. "She's human." Renfield couldn't believe the young master was deliberately deceiving his family over this.

"You can't tell anyone." Vlad told Renfield firmly.

"Your father…"

"Doesn't need to know." He left no room for discussion

He would mind wipe Renfield but as he thought about he realised more could be done for Erin if Renfield knew her true physiology. He could always wipe Renfield's mind afterwards to avoid any slips.

"Can you heal her?" Vlad hoped that Renfield would feel some compassion for a fellow human. "I can't do this without her." He pleaded softly; he couldn't become what he was supposed to be without her. She was the reason he'd found the grey inbetween his warring sides. He needed her.

Renfield had never seen his young master so desperate. In all of his 'bullying' of the group when he turned evil he was the one person who Vlad had come into regular contact with that Vlad had left alone.

"I'd need a DNA sample to try and develop a cure."

Vlad nodded furiously. Anything if it would help to cure Erin.

"And one from you Master Vlad." Vlad pulled a confused face; he didn't understand why Renfield would need one from him. "You had the infection, you're now probably immune. You're cells will have changed to combat the infection when you're exposed to it." Vampire physiology was different to breathers as they had no blood for antibodies to be carried in, instead their cells automatically changed and adapted.

Renfield gestured for Vlad to opened his mouth and took a swab sample from the back of his mouth. Vlad hated the itching sensation that had appeared at Renfield's action. He gently held open Erin's mouth again for Renfield to take her DNA.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin let out a small scream, thrashing violently on the sofa.

Vlad tried to stop her from injuring herself but he felt her fist collide with his jaw. His head snapped to the left he didn't realise how strong she could be.

He shook his head, slightly dazed by the force of her blow. He ducked as another blow nearly clipped him.

In a flash he quickly spun them, straddling her to pin her down. Vlad grabbed her wrists firmly and held them in front of her; he pressed them flat against his chest.

The former slayer struggled against him trying to break away from him.

"ERIN!" He shouted, she didn't hear him. "ERIN!" He tried louder,

Erin opened her eyes, terror in them.

"They're chasing me!" She yelled at him struggling against him. "Please don't let them get me Vlad." She knew who he was, at least that was something. He couldn't remember who she was. He doubted she could see the walls of his room, she was probably seeing the trees of the forest.

"Who's chasing you?" Vlad asked her softly.

"The slayers, can't you see them?" Her eyes darted around the room, fixing on imaginary shapes. "Let me go Vlad, they're going to get me." She looked upwards, "They've already got Robin."

"Robin's safe, he's in the town."

Erin looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. "They took him Vlad. They attacked us and took him."

"You're at the school the slayers aren't here." Erin shook her head frantically; small beads of sweat flying from her face with the force of her actions. "Erin you're safe with me." Vlad tried to assure her. Erin leaned into his touch but still shook her eyes still searching.

"We can't stay." She whispered.

"We can." He promised.

The something in her expression changed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't know where her energy had come from but she noticed his relaxing slightly and arched upwards. She grabbed his head and pulled him down kissing him fiercely.

Vlad pursed his lips together, Erin didn't know what she was doing like this. He tried to push her back but couldn't grasp her safely enough so there wasn't a chance he'd break a bone.

Erin bit his lip making him open his mouth instinctively. She smiled as she got what she wanted. Vlad began to respond automatically as soon as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. Erin tugged on his hair as her other hand went under his shirt, tracing the cool skin there.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered her state, for once thankful of his control from both sides.

Vlad grasped her biceps firmly and pushed her from him, forcing her lips from his.

Erin let out a fierce growl and tried to arch up but he held her down with a hand flat against her chest. He was much stronger. She thought he was playing a game and tried again but he increased his pressure just a fraction to prove he wasn't playing.

"You're sick." He told her firmly. Erin shook her head. "Concentrate Erin."

Erin shook her head before taking in her surroundings properly for the first time.

Vlad doubted she'd ever remember what had just happened.

Erin blinked sluggishly; this time there was some clarity in her eyes. "Tired…" She mumbled closing her eyes. Vlad placed his fingers against her face. Her eyes opened more at the cold sensation like he'd hoped. He'd need something colder to keep her away though.

"You can't sleep." He told her firmly.

Erin shook her head, dark bags under her eyes. Vlad slowly forced her into a sitting position, Erin protested all of her joints ached and burned as he moved her.

As soon as she was sitting up her head began to droop. Vlad forced her chin upwards to look into his eyes.

"Just flu." She assured him.

"You've got what I had." He told her, trying to keep his voice level and calm so not to panic her. It didn't work her face paled further at his admission.

"You're a vampire, I'm not." She shook her head; she couldn't catch anything from him.

Her eyes widened at a thought. The same thought seemed to cross Vlad's mind at exactly the same time.

Had Robin caught it too?

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Carrier

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A couple of people asked if I would turn Erin into a vampire (I behaved in the prequel to this)…_

_I'd like to ask would anyone else like to see Erin become a vampire?_

Chapter 6: Carrier

"Robin's number is in the phone." Erin mumbled, as her head felt heavy as she struggled to keep it upright.

"Stay awake." Vlad reminded her, she nodded slowly before shivering violently.

Erin's symptoms were worse than his were.

Vlad fumbled with Erin's mobile phone, he had no idea how to use it. Her eyes were closed and Vlad nudged her firmly, Erin immediately shuffled away from him.

Vlad stood slowly, staring at the smart phone. He saw a little icon of a phone in a green square and tapped the screen. Immediately the keypad appeared, which was completely useless, as he didn't know Robin's number. He squinted at the screen seeing the contacts icon. Slowly he pressed it and was immediately directed to a list of names. He ran his finger down the screen, nothing happened so he ran his finger upwards immediately the list scrolled down. He saw Robin's name and tapped on it. A green box appeared that read 'call' he pressed it and lifted the phone to his ear. He listened to the rings as he waited for Robin to pick up, mentally urging him on.

One…two…three…four…fi…

"_Erin?"_ The voice on the other end of the line asked, it sounded confused.

"Its Vlad." Vlad told him quietly.

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"Because I don't want anyone to know I'm calling you." Vlad hissed back his voice automatically rising in volume as he spoke.

"_What do you want?"_ Robin asked just as quietly, lowering his voice, as he knew it would come out loudly though the receiver and knowing that Vlad's sensitive hearing would hear every word he said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vlad asked him, unsure exactly how he felt about Robin's answer. On the one had he didn't want it just to be Erin that was unwell but he didn't want Robin to suffer.

"_Fine mate."_

"No sickness? Headaches? Sniffles? A cold?" Vlad pressed.

"_No. Vlad what's going on?"_

"Erin's sick." There was silence on the other end of the line. "She's caught what infected me."

"_She should be able to."_

"I think it's mutated." Vlad moved further across the room, somewhere Erin wouldn't be able to hear his words as clearly, "I don't know what to do Robin, she's seriously ill. You saw what it did to me, hers has been accelerated. Its different but she's got the fever, breathing difficulties, sickness, delusions and nightmares." He rubbed his jaw. The Beechams might have added to the mutation but there was no way to know for certain.

"_Can't you just bite her?"_ Robin asked quietly, surely Vlad's vampiric nature had beaten it so perhaps it would work for Erin.

"Biting her would only make her weaker. And it might not happen straight away." Erin's blood couldn't fight two things at the same time; they were already dragging her 'transformation' out. "Renfield's trying to fight a way to fight it…but I don't know whether it'll get to her in time." Vlad swiped at his eyes, he couldn't let her see his weakness. "I'm keeping her awake as long as possible."

"_Do you want me to come over? Help and that?"_

If they were back in Stokely Vlad would have accepted but this wasn't Stokely. It wasn't safe for Robin.

"I'll be fine." He could tell Robin didn't believe him.

"If you're sure…"

Vlad saw Erin's head had dropped onto her shoulder; her neck would have been killing her if he could afford to let her sleep. "ERIN!" Vlad yelled watching as she startled awake, glancing furiously around the room.

"_OW! Mate!"_ Vlad gave the phone a sheepish look as he realised he should have pulled it away from his mouth as he yelled into it.

"Sorry." Vlad whispered. "I just don't know what to do." He repeated. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. With Ingrid his father and Renfield had known more about blood allergies but this was a new form of virus, a specially created on to clearly wipe their kind out.

Robin's answer was soft, he couldn't think of anything else to say. It was strange saying it to a vampire, _"Pray."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled the phone from his ear, tapping the screen lightly. It lit up and Vlad stared at it trying to work out how to end the call. The screen suddenly said 'call ended' and he assumed the Robin had ended the call on his end.

Vlad turned to look at Erin; she was gazing at him through bleary eyes.

"He's fine."

Erin nodded slightly before trying to concentrate on asking him something, it was becoming hard to concentrate and say what she wanted.

"Good." She spoke, "Why not?" Robin had spent just as much time with him when he was ill so he should have caught it. What was different about Robin to Erin? Unless it was because she was born a slayer, but there was no.

"I don't know." He spoke quietly; he didn't want to worry her at all.

He crouched down in front of her. Erin tried to move forward but he saw her gulp as if she were forcing vomit back down her throat. He doubted she had anything left in her stomach now, it must be bile.

He reached to the table and handed her a cup, Erin sipped at it. She needed to keep hydrated. She pushed the cup back towards him after having about a third of it. Vlad took it from her, he wouldn't overload her stomach yet.

"You need to fight it Erin." Vlad spoke quietly his eyes glistening. He should have involved Renfield from the start, it didn't matter that she was a breather now. He needed her to get better.

Erin shook her head, "I just want to sleep. Let me sleep Vlad."

A stray tear trickled down his cheek, dropping onto his shirt. It left a wet ring. "I can't lose you."

He was always more concerned about her being bitten by one of them, he'd never considered a disease taking her from him.

Erin squeezed his hand, Vlad automatically looked down, as her grip wasn't as firm as it should be. In fact he could hardly tell she'd squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off."

"You *can't* sleep." He stressed at her. "I couldn't wake you last time." That had scared him, knowing he couldn't wake her. The only thing that had clamed him was the fact that she was still breathing.

Her eyes felt heavy, she just wanted to curl into his arms and drift off. Her head was hurting; sleeping always helped in the past. Why couldn't she go to sleep? He could go a few days without sleep, humans couldn't. Just an hour or two that's all then she'd stay awaked as long as he wanted her too.

Erin gave him a small smile, "I always slept off illnesses before."

"This isn't like what you've had before." He snapped at her, "This almost killed me and you're worse than I was." Erin winced at his loud tone, "Sorry." He apologised to her. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll find a way to make you better, I'm not going to lose you. I claimed you. I love you."

Erin's eyes glistened as he spoke she knew Vlad would try everything in his power, "I love you too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door flew open and Vlad grabbed the phone, stuffing it firmly into his pocket. Bertrand strode in with a dismissive look at Erin. Bertrand placed something next to Vlad on the floor. Vlad glanced down at it with distain.

"Just because the half fang's ill it doesn't mean you have to ignore your training."

Vlad slowly stood, twisting around so he sat on the sofa. Erin grasped his shirt between her clenched fists, her head resting against his chest as she struggled to draw breath.

Erin was clinging to Vlad like a breather clung to its mother. The sight disgusted him; she was supposed to be a vampire. Vampires didn't 'cling' to anything or anyone.

Vlad was angry at the moment his training was the last thing on his mind, "I'm looking after Erin whether you like it or not."

"Your father…"

"Is not in control for much longer." Vlad told Bertrand firmly. "I will train after we've healed Erin."

Vlad could tell they didn't like the Vlad who had returned, but this was what they wanted him to become.

Vlad looked down at the Praedictum Impaver, which was nothing more than a glorified sketchbook in his mind. Erin's health was far more important to him than looking at his book, trying to get writing to appear. It angered him that he had to face his dark side to open it all for nothing.

Vlad picked up the book to keep Bertrand happy and placed it on the arm of the sofa. Vlad poked it with his finger, pushing it further away making Bertrand bristle. He still wasn't taking his responsibilities seriously.

Bertrand shot forward slightly, his knees colliding with the side of Vlad's couch as his legs were pushed forward. He spun is face in anger.

Wolfie sluggishly barrelled into the room, Vlad caught him before he tripped again as he moved away from Bertrand, Wolfie looked up at him.

Vlad knew the signs on the young half werewolf's face. Wolfie clung to Vlad, panting desperately.

Wolfie's immune system was more vulnerable than Erin's.

If whatever he had been exposed mutated to affect Erin then it was only logical that it had mutated to affect Wolfie as well.

Vlad caught Wolfie before he collapsed. Wolfie had been around them longer than the rest of his family.

"DAD!" Vlad screamed. Wolfie curled into his grasp like he had done hours before.

The Count whizzed into the room stopping in front of Vlad.

"If this is about your half fang…" The Count trailed off at the sight of his ward in Vlad's arms.

"I think Wolfie's got it too."

It was spreading.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield checked over Wolfie. The Count hovered. Vlad had placed Erin in his coffin in the end to give Renfield room to treat Wolfie. Erin was perched against his chest, sitting between his open legs. Wolfie didn't seem to be as far gone as Erin, although he had been sick a few times. Wolfie had higher chanced of survival than Erin at the moment.

Renfield took a DNA sample from Wolfie before vanishing from the room to run tests and see what extra information he could use to try and cure them.

Erin coughed violently, Vlad only hoped she wouldn't bring up blood.

"This is about more than your half fang now!" The Count roared. "I say we leave her to turn to dust. She's the one who's given it to him."

"Wolfie could have caught it from me!" Vlad hissed at him. "Erin caught it from me, why not Wolfie too?" It hit him like a tone of bricks, he was the carrier.

"You…couldn't…have known." Erin wheezed next to him. Neither had thought it would mutate but she couldn't understand why Robin was immune now. They thought she'd caught it because she was a slayer but Wolfie had caught it too and he was half vampire, half werewolf. Erin and Wolfie had nothing in common, their physiologies were different not to mention different to Vlad's.

The Count's eyes softened as he saw his son's eyes beginning to shine. Vlad needed to understand. "Half fangs don't matter in our world."

Vlad's eyes narrowed, this was the kind of thinking he hated. "She matters to me." Vlad kissed her forehead lightly. Erin turned further into his chest smiling slightly before feeling a breeze chill her to the bones.

"Feelings…"

"Are the only thing that will make me the leader I'm supposed to be." Vlad protested, this wasn't the time or the place to discuss his emotions. "Ingrid became unfeeling look what she did to Stokely and you when mum left us again you shut off your feelings and we had to leave our home because you drained the village elders." Vlad took a breath before continuing, lowering his voice so it didn't hurt Erin's ears. "I beat this thing because I let my feelings control me, Erin cared enough to be there for me when none of you even cared that I was gone."

"We tried to search for you!"

Vlad paused he hadn't expected that, "Not hard enough. I love her and I really don't care what you think about that." He snapped, "She stood by me even though she was scared of what I turned into and the strange thing is that *she* loves *me* too." Vlad finished. "The most powerful vampire that ever lived and she doesn't love my power she loves *me*, Vladimir Dracula." He pronounced his name nobly in its correct dialect, "She stayed with me and I'm not going to leave her to fight this alone."

The Count's jaw was open, he hadn't expected that. He knew how much love meant to Vlad, he didn't think his son was actually 'in love' he thought it was a crush and still part of him deep down still thought it. Thinking clearly he knew Vlad would never have broken vampire consent if he didn't love the girl.

Vlad looked down, fear on his face. The room had become too silent fro his liking.

Erin had turned even paler.

Her lips were turning blue.

She wasn't breathing.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Stayin' Alive

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Thanks to Horrible Histories I only had one song in my head as I typed this chapter (thanks to the Angry Aztecs)…

Chapter 7: Stayin' Alive

He placed his hand by her mouth – perhaps she was breathing so shallowly he just couldn't hear it.

He couldn't feel anything against his hand, not even the smallest whisper.

Vlad quickly placed the back of his hand against Erin's cheek, she was still warm. He moved his fingers to check her pulse – there was none.

He couldn't delay any longer.

He stood with Erin in his arms; he laid her out along the floor. The hard surface would aid him in his next actions. He studied her for a few seconds, running a hand through his hair.

"Get Renfield!" Vlad told the Count sternly. His father would know what she was the moment he saw Vlad trying to start her heart again

"What…"

Vlad's voice deepened and thunder crackled in the darkness. "NOW!"

The Count didn't hesitate again he sped from the room.

Vlad pulled at Erin's top, removing the outer shirt so it wouldn't get in his way. The button's tearing and flying across the room as he ripped it open letting it fall at her sides exposing the grey vest top underneath. He could feel her growing colder by the second.

Vlad knelt over her, towering and casting her in shadow

The young vampire placed his hands on her chest, linking his fingers so his palms rested against her chest – directly over her heart.

He closed his eyes clearing his mind, he tried to remember the beat that he'd been taught in science to use to perform the hands only CPR.

He couldn't give her artificial respiration, he didn't breath and he needed to force himself to take in and expel air from his lungs, which could be a time consuming process. Erin didn't have the time.

After a second he began to press her chest firmly with steady compressions. He nearly went off the beat twice. He'd only ever heard the song 'Stayin' Alive' once but his sharpened vampire memory remembered everything crystal clearly.

He was desperate for her heart to start beating, there was only a small window of opportunity before she couldn't be brought back.

"Come on." He muttered, glancing back to the door. "The slayers can't get the best of you."

He pushed against her chest more firmly taking more care not to shatter her rib cage, if he wasn't careful too much pressure would kill her. Breathers were too fragile. The sensation made him shudder, he never thought that he'd ever have to do this he was glad he'd paid attention to his lessons.

Vlad's shoulders began to cramp as he hunched over her, bending slowly in time to compress her chest. He couldn't tell if it was working, all he could do was pray it was.

He could hear the seconds ticking by, the silence angered him. Taunting him.

Fury burned in him; if Erin died he would hunt every last slayer down and make them pay for what they had done. Intentional or not, they would pay for taking her from him.

Then the most beautiful sound filled his ears.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin coughed slightly, taking in a deep lungful of air. She looked up at him and Vlad fell backwards, the energy suddenly leaving him. His legs splayed out in front of him.

He didn't know what to think when she'd stopped breathing in his arms, the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her at first had scared him. He had to use a breather method to bring her back, something he hoped his father would never find out about.

He lifted his hands to his face; rubbing his eyes and feeling stray tears that he didn't know had fallen resting on his cheeks. He found wiping them away difficult, he couldn't get his fingers to go in the direction he wanted them too.

He drew his fingers away from his face and saw they were trembling with fear and shock. That was the closest he'd ever come to losing her.

The colour, what little of what it was, slowly returned to her cheeks. Erin coughed more violently. Vlad crawled towards her and turned her on her side. She looked at him. He let out a laugh and felt hot tears flowing down his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Welcome back." He whispered to her softly, half choked in relief. He kissed Erin's cheek gently; she looked at him in confusion. "You stopped breathing."

"Sorry." She croaked out before wincing at the pain at talking. Her chest felt like someone had used it as a trampoline. She tried to lift her arm to it but it hurt too much and she didn't have the energy.

Vlad looked up as a 'whoosh' filled his ears. They had certainly taken their time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield hurried to Erin, Erin shied away from his rough touch slightly but she let him inspect her. He could immediately see the faint blue tinge to her lips.

"She stopped breathing?" He asked Vlad quietly. Vlad nodded. Renfield discreetly searched for her pulse, it was weak but she was conscious that was something at least. He mentally reminded himself to get an adrenaline syringe ready and show Vlad how to use it if her heart stopped again. He'd picked up those lessons during his time as a mind wiped servant.

"That's good then she's nearly better." The Count clapped, his concern wasn't for Erin it was for Wolfie.

Vlad gave him a dark look. "Erin's getting worse, her breathing stopped yes." He tried to keep his voice even as he lied trying to make it sound like her stopping breathing was a good thing although his mind rebelled against him. "But look at her, she hasn't improved!"

The Count looked at Erin, she looked exactly the same – his son was right.

"You might not care about her but she caught this off me, Wolfie too; that also means that you, Ingrid and Bertrand are at risk as well. Erin saved Ingrid's life and mine in that forest, she deserves some respect and the chance to live…unlive." He corrected himself correctly.

This deception of their was getting harder and harder to maintain with Erin being as ill as she was.

"Master Vlad's right Master." Vlad's head snapped around to Renfield, "Curing her is the only chance for an antidote that will work on all of you." If he could understand why Erin's poison had mutated and cure it then he could adapt it to the vampires' physiology.

The Count seemed outraged that Renfield had dared to contradict him but Vlad gave him a grateful smile bringing the topic back around to what Renfield might need.

"Isn't there anything more you need?" Maybe Renfield had overlooked something, so he had to ask if only to jog Renfield's memory.

"If I had a sample of your infected skin, not the immune skin then maybe I could create something quicker." Renfield told Vlad the same Vlad had given him wasn't enough to go on. He needed a sample from when Vlad was first infected.

Vlad didn't have anything he was…

Erin would have kept a sample. He darted to Erin's room returning with her rucksack, he rummaged through it.

He pulled out two small canisters. The clear former soy blood bottle had a fragment of his charred skin inside. The other opaque canister clearly had a sample of the gas inside – from the smell of it. He handed it to Renfield.

"Will they do?"

Renfield didn't want to give him an answer he just shrugged before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

Vlad paced around the room, Renfield was trying his best but he was having to work from scratch on something he knew nothing about. What they needed was someone with the knowledge of how the virus was created in the first place. There might even be some form of cure or neutraliser that had been developed that they could work from.

"We need a slayer." Vlad whispered furiously, they would be the one's who could cure Erin. The would have records

Ingrid allowed a small grin. Hunting slayers – definitely her kind of fun.

Erin let out a harsh wheeze trying to draw in oxygen. "She's not worth getting slain over." Bertrand hissed at Vlad, he was supposed to lead their kind. If he was slain their world would be in tatters. No one else could lead their kind as an army to wipe out the slayers.

"Vlad needs her." Ingrid surprised him by defending him, although his eyes narrowed briefly in suspicion. This couldn't end well if she was being nice to him. "Wolfie's just as sick, this might be his only hope too." Her eyes burned with affection for her youngest brother. Affection Vlad hadn't seen since Will. "And I know where there's plenty of them." Ingrid smiled at him, Vlad deliberately played ignorant. "Stokely." She grinned at him.

Vlad looked back at Erin, a strange look passing over their faces. Reminiscence, happiness, sadness, fear and panic all rolled into one glance.

"You okay Vlad?" Bertrand asked seeing the glance Vlad had shared with Erin. Bertrand tipped his head and regarded Vlad with more curiosity than he should.

Vlad snapped out of it, nodding, "Fine."

Erin lifted her head slightly, "Wait until Renfield's given me and Wolfie his cure…" Her chest heaved as she struggled to speak.

"There isn't time."

"I don't want you to risk your fangs when it might not be needed." Erin told him, she couldn't live with being cured if she lost him.

They couldn't risk losing any more time. Every second counted. "Erin…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield slowly injected something into Wolfie's arm. His pumping blood would allow the cure to take effect more quickly. This was the easiest 'cure' to make.

They watched carefully as they waited for the cure to work on Wolfie. Vlad's eyes flickered to his watch as the 'cure' seemed to take a while to take effect.

Wolfie's breathing slowly became less haggard but it wasn't taking full effect. Erin's head was turned to face the young half werewolf.

Renfield's head dropped, he hoped it would work on Wolfie as his physiology was closer to Vlad's but it hadn't.

If anything he'd created a preventative.

Silent tears slipped down her face, she knew it hadn't worked. Erin didn't need to see Renfield's reaction to know that.

Renfield checked Wolfie over, his pulse wasn't as erratic as before but it was still worrying.

They definitely needed that slayer now.

"I just don't know why Erin's got it." Renfield looked away sharply. Vlad noticed his actions, "What do you know Renfield?" Renfield definitely knew something.

"Nothing Master Vlad." Vlad lifted the ice pack from Erin's chest, placing it to her forehead to cool her there instead.

Vlad drew out his servant's name slowly, warning clear in his tone. "Renfield…"

"There's one way she could have caught it from you…"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Claimer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter took a while to write._

Chapter 8: Claimer

Renfield leaned closer to Vlad, Vlad winced as Renfield's pungent breath tickled his nose and made him gag. He wished that when he's stopped breathing he'd stopped being able to smell too.

"It's designed to target everything vampiric."

Vlad shook his head. "Erin isn't a vampire."

Renfield shook his head, speaking before thinking. "But your claim on her is." Renfield suddenly realised what he'd said, it was a personal topic he'd just crossed into. He fixed his eyes on Erin once more.

Vlad groaned, he didn't think it was possible with a breather but the moment Arik had sniffed her he realised what had happened. Now he knew why Robin was completely immune.

"What is he talking about Vlad?" Erin asked quietly, her eyes fluttering as she spoke.

Vlad looked at Renfield, who seemed slightly frozen at the conversation that was about to begin that he'd caused. Renfield didn't really want to hang around of it developed into a massacre from both sides.

He pushed himself up, his knees cracking after being set in such an awkward angle for so long.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waited until the door clicked shut, closing his eyes as he mentally composed himself. This conversation would be difficult enough. He should have told Erin all the facts before they'd even considered kissing let alone sleeping together.

'Kissing wouldn't have gotten us into this situation though would it Vladdy?' His inner evil whispered to him, that part of him was just as much to blame as he was.

He opened his eyes and saw Erin's full of irritation, no matter how ill she was she was still irritated with him. He would have laughed under different circumstances.

"When a vampire claims a woman," He began his throat suddenly felt dry, "A reaction begins. The scent of the woman immediately changes to match her claimer's." A tiny part of her DNA had changed automatically becoming slightly vampiric in nature. It wouldn't harm her and it wouldn't affect her but the poison had fed off that and mutated. "Its rewrites DNA a little, it gave you a vampiric characteristic that the virus latched onto and then mutated from it."

"Claimer?" If she had the energy to raise an eyebrow she would have done. 'Claimer' sounded so possessive and didn't suit Vlad at all. "So I smell like you?"

"Only to other vampires." He mumbled, they could tell she'd 'acquired' his scent the moment they smelled her and there was only one explanation for that. "To me you still smell the same." He offered sheepishly, he wouldn't have known that part of their nature had applied to her until they met another vampire anyway.

It was their way of showing which women were available and which ones weren't. It was something primal from the very first vampires who didn't symbolise marriage in any way, evolution hadn't removed that characteristic from their DNA.

"And that's why they can't tell I'm a breather. My new 'scent' is blocking it?" She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried at the prospect.

Vlad winced tipping head from side to side, weighing up how he was going to answer her, "Yeah."

"Does it always happen in your culture?" She asked. She didn't want to find out it was a freak accident that would affect his health in some way.

Vlad slowly shook his head, not meeting her eyes but looking down at the floorboards instead. "I didn't think it'd matter with you being a breather." He had no idea that it could happen with her. If he'd known he would have never…

"Can it be undone?" She asked him quietly, her eyes flicked up to his. "Or is it permanent?" She wasn't sure what she wanted his answer to be at all.

"I don't know." Vlad whispered,

"Well we need to find out." She snapped at him, she watched the hurt cross his face. She was just surprised she hadn't meant it how it came out. "Sorry." She whispered. "Do you want it undone?" Erin asked him, she knew part of him would rebel over time. The one side of him hated her being a breather.

Vlad didn't want to answer, he wasn't sure if she wanted it undone. He cupped her cheek; "Lets get you better first." He kissed her softly, chastely letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

Erin didn't feel all that confident and neither did Vlad but they weren't willing to let it show yet.

Hope was all they had to keep them going.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tightened his collar, before straightening out his sleeves. He could feel Erin's eyes burning into his back before he turned to face her.

To her Vlad looked regal in his natural costume. Erin had never seen a more intimidating sight. She'd always secretly wished to see him that way again from the moment she'd met him. It was ironic it would probably be her last.

"We're going to bring back a slayer, then Renfield can finish the cure." He promised her. He didn't want to leave her but he didn't trust Ingrid and Bertrand on their own.

"How do you know you'll find one?" Erin asked him softly, she had faith in him but knowing their luck lately she had a feeling it was going to be much harder than it seemed.

"I'll bring one back, I promise." He pressed his forehead against hers.

Erin coughed into her hand, it sounded like she was trying to bring up her lungs. Her eyes widened as she drew her hand away from wiping her mouth.

"Vlad…" She spoke, her face was full of pure terror.

Erin showed it to Vlad, sticky blood coating her fingers.

Vlad couldn't break his promise to her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Ingrid stood in front of the window preparing to leave. It was strange to see Ingrid in a formal cape and leather instead of a skirt or dress. Her hair was pulled back for the first time so it didn't affect her when she was flying.

While he didn't trust Ingrid, he knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt Wolfie, curing Wolfie couldn't be done without curing Erin.

Bertrand had 'changed' his mind about coming with them. That made Vlad even more nervous, he didn't trust his father or Bertrand alone with her. They didn't realise what he'd do if they even touched her when he wasn't looking – they thought he was bluffing. He wasn't.

Vlad just wanted to get in and out. He didn't want to leave Erin for long, he would never forgive himself if he wasn't with her in her last moments.

He pushed the thought from his mind, he couldn't think like that. This plan would work – not that they really had a plan. It was just grab a slayer at the moment. The finer points would be ironed out on the way.

Vlad felt something vibrating in his leather jacket pocket. He knew what it was. He'd slotted it in there for safekeeping when he'd changed out of his jeans. He hadn't wanted to tread on it.

"Back in a minute."

He sped down the corridor, ducking into one of the spare rooms, throwing the door shut so hard it cracked along the hinges.

Vlad quickly answered the phone, slamming it to his ear so hard that the plastic casing cracked slightly.

"WHAT!" He shouted into the microphone, deafening the person at the other end of the line.

"_Woah! Calm down Vlad!"_

He mentally forced himself to do what Robin asked. He shouldn't take the stressful situation out on Robin. "Sorry Robin."

_"How's Erin?"_

"Worse." Vlad admitted. "Her heart's already stopped once." He mumbled. "We're bringing a slayer back to try and cure her."

That got Robin's attention. _"From Stokely?"_

"Yeah, why?" Vlad didn't like the surprised tone his friend used, but then Robin had known him back when he wouldn't try this kind of thing.

"_That could be a problem."_ Robin paused as he tried to think of a way to word this, _"It's why I called, to warn you."_

"About what?" Vlad hoped it didn't mean that more slayers had been drafted in to protect Stokely.

"_The slayers, they've vanished from Stokely."_

The phone slipped from Vlad's hand, hitting the floor with a loud bang. He stared down at it.

He didn't notice that someone had listened into the conversation.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stormed into the room, he'd only just managed to slot the phone away instead of instinctively wanting to crush it between his fingers. It had survived the fall to the floor.

"The slayers are gone." He snarled at her. Lightening danced across the ceiling and both vampires knew it wasn't aimed at them. Vlad stood straighter and closed his eyes finding the grey area between his nurture and nature sides.

Ingrid looked at him in confusion, whether it was genuine or fake he didn't know and at the moment it was the last thing on his mind. "How do you know?"

"VISION!" Vlad snapped at Ingrid, he wasn't going to tell her any more. Bertrand and Ingrid were growing more and more suspicious of the young couple as the minutes passed. Something more was going on between them than met the eye.

Another dead end. Vlad wasn't sure how many more dead ends Erin could go through.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was scared, scared didn't cover it – petrified was more the word she was looking for. She could feel the life slipping away from her. This wasn't like being bitten; when you were bitten you at least had the knowledge you'd come back. With this she'd die and she didn't know what would happen to Vlad, she couldn't leave him alone with his family.

Vlad's head was resting in his knees, moving every now and again. When he looked up every so often she could see the big, black bags under his eyes.

The slayers had been his last hope now he didn't have a clue where to find them; he couldn't use his sense of smell because they were probably all wearing stasis spray.

"Bite me." She told him quietly. Vlad shook his head, "This is no time to be vegetarian, Vlad."

"I can't." He told her, she didn't understand.

"Vlad…"

Vlad wasn't throwing his beliefs at her, "You're not strong enough." He whispered, "It'd kill you." It had crossed his mind more than once since Robin had mentioned it in the first place. If it were that simple he would have done it. It angered him how selfish he was to consider it in the first place without speaking to her about it.

"I'm dying anyway."

"YOU'RE NOT DYING!" He snapped at her loudly. Those words chilled him to the bone.

"My hearts already stopped once…"

Vlad cut her off. "Your blood's poison to us at the moment." While he'd had the infection he still couldn't chance biting her. What happened to Ingrid would be intensified at least ten times over.

Erin sobbed harshly, "I don't want you to be alone."

Vlad's throat tightened at her words, Erin was more concerned about how her death would affect him.

"I won't be alone." He helped her sit up and clutched her to his chest; his tears ran into her hair. He hoped she couldn't feel them. "I'll have you." He whispered, Erin nodded slowly.

His heart broke as he said those words.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield brought in a syringe of medication. He gently lifted up Erin's arms seeing the purple splotches, she was bruising easily. If they weren't careful she'd start bleeding internally soon if she was knocked too hard.

"It'll give her a boost but it won't cure her, it'll delay the effects…" Vlad nodded fiercely, if it bought Erin more time that was what mattered. "She can't have more than six doses, each dose is stronger than the one before Master Vlad." Her DNA sample had fought of the 'cure' quickly before it often had chance to take effect.

"How long will each one last for?" Vlad asked as he took the capped syringes from Renfield and slipped them into his pockets, noting that they had been numbers from weakest to strongest.

"Six hours at most." That gave them 36 hours. "The only think that she can have after the last dose is the cure otherwise she'll die within hours." Renfield told him gravely, he saw the way Vlad's eyes flickered towards Erin.

Vlad's eyes were full of hope, "Are you close to a cure?" Renfield didn't want to lie to his young master, he knew how angry Vlad could be if he lied.

"The infection is hard to work with." Renfield told him quietly. "The samples are completely different." His vampire infection resilient cells weren't entirely compatible with Erin's.

"What do you need?"

Renfield knew the situation with the slayers.

"Someone who has antibodies for both kinds to neutralise the poison. Someone who was infected as a breather but their physiology was changed to a vampires to cure both Erin and Master Wolfie, but it's impossible."

Erin and Vlad turned to look at each other – they knew something.

"Ryan was a breather when he was infected." Erin whispered to him. The slayers never expected Ingrid to turn him; they thought she'd manage to drain him before the poison affected her.

Perhaps that was why he was taking so long to become a vampire; the virus inside him was battling becoming a vampire but the dominant vampire DNA in Ingrid's saliva he received from her was winning slowly.

For the first time Vlad felt pure hope, this was the most promising thing they'd heard so far.

Vlad looked at Erin, "I need to find Ryan."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Book

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they really inspire me to keep writing._

Chapter 9: Book

Vlad gently rolled Erin's sleeve back. It was time for her first dose of the new medication.

Renfield stood over him, checking that he was giving it to her correctly. Vlad would have to do this while he tended to Wolfie.

Slowly he inserted the syringe into her skin, before slowly depressing it to allow the contents to enter her blood stream.

He slowly removed the needle, droplets of blood escaping as the needle was removed completely. Vlad quickly pressed a wipe to the wound, cleaning it and keeping pressure on it until it stopped bleeding.

Vlad looked up to Renfield for confirmation that he'd injected her correctly, the servant nodded before disappearing from the room to continue his work to find a cure – even without Ryan.

Erin took over from him, brushing her warm fingers against his. Vlad quickly capped the syringe before clicking his fingers and it burst into flames, disappearing completely.

"That should give you six hours." Vlad told her. "Then it's the next dose."

This medicine would push the infection back but wouldn't cure it. 36 hours was the limit, he just hoped they would find Ryan in time.

"Are there any side effects?" Erin asked Vlad quietly. Vlad didn't answer straight away. He hadn't thought to ask Renfield.

"No." He told her, not looking into her eyes.

"You mean you don't know." She corrected giving him a half smile. Erin knew him too well. Erin brushed her hand along Vlad's jaw. "It's worth it." She told him. Side effects were worth spending just a little more time with him.

"I will find Ryan." He promised her quietly. Now they had a lead he wasn't going to give up on it.

Her next words surprised Vlad, "I'm coming with you." She told him firmly, there was no way she'd stay in this school with the other vampires.

Vlad looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. He knew she was delirious to have suggested what he just thought he heard.

Vlad shook his head, "No you're not." That was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard.

"You're not leaving me here." She told him stubbornly.

His head dropped lower as he stared at her, Erin could tell he meant business when he did that. "Your heart stopped a few hours ago, you're not well enough to come with me."

"And you're the only person who knows what to do." She was completely ignoring Renfield in that comment, she trusted Vlad more. Renfield was too busy in his lab to keep an eye on her all the time. "Ryan won't talk to you." She told him or didn't he remember how Ryan had reacted last time.

"I can hypnotise him to." Vlad reminded her childishly, all he had to do was look at him and Ryan would be instantly hypnotised.

Erin scoffed, shaking her head. "Hypnotising everyone isn't always going to work." Erin warned him.

"It'll get the job done." Vlad didn't like using his hypnotism power unless it was necessary and right now he believed he had the right to.

Erin had enough of talking in that moment. Actions always spoke louder than words in Vlad's case.

Erin pushed herself upwards, she felt like she was about to be sick and her vision was hazy but she felt strong enough to stand.

Erin had officially gone mad, Vlad thought as he stood as fast as he could.

As soon as she stood she pitched to the left, Vlad caught her holding her close to his chest.

Erin panted hard as Vlad lowered her back down to the couch. "You can't walk Erin. There's no way you can come with me." His voice softened as his arms lingered around him.

"You can't go out into the sunlight, I can." She tried the tactic of using his own kind's weaknesses against him. His eyes narrowed dangerously before relaxing.

Vlad nodded as he spoke. "I'll take Robin." His answer seemed to rile Erin more. Her eyes narrowed violently as she glared at her boyfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest before wincing at the pain her sudden actions caused, actions that left her winded and breathless for a few moments.

"Vladimir Dracula," She began in a scolding tone, she wasn't in the mood for his nobility. "I only have 36 hours, after that you know what'll happen. If we don't find a cure I don't want to spend those hours alone." She took a shaky breath, feeling it rattle around inside her rib cage, "I'm going to spend it with you."

"Erin…" He began firmly; he wasn't going to let her come with him. The safest place for her was here at the moment.

That was before a few things made up his mind for him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin dropped her left arm down to the floor; she couldn't find a comfortable position and with her arms folded across her chest.

She let out a hiss as something scraped the back of her hand; breaking the skin and causing a stinging sensation to spread down her arm. She tried to recoil her hand but she found she didn't have the strength to do so. Another scrape had her hissing again.

Vlad dashed by her side seeing the blood across the back of it, grasping her wrist firmly but gently in his larger hand. He looked down to see what she'd cut herself on, the floorboards or the side of the sofa wouldn't have done this to her.

He looked down at where he'd left that stupid book of Bertrand's. It was open. He hadn't opened it at all. There was no way that it would open for anyone else.

He assumed he must have opened it telekinetically without thinking. He clicked his fingers and the book closed itself firmly. Vlad looked up towards Erin. Her cut didn't look that serious, it just needed a plaster…

Creaking and rattling cut his train of thought off. The sound seemed to echo and reverberate around the room; the sound was familiar to him somehow.

Then he looked down with a sense of dread that he hadn't been able to shake even after opening it.

Letting his eyes rest on the Praedictum Impaver he watched as the fingers rattled and shook as if preparing to do something.

Vlad watched in amazement as it slowly opened. Not a quarter of the way, or even half but completely – without him even telling it to.

The fingers of the book were clenching and unclenching, stretching up to touch Erin more and more. Vlad yanked her arm away from the book, holding it above in the air. The sharp force inadvertently making small droplets of her blood fall down.

Straight down onto the pages of the open book.

Red ink (or rather blood) swirled across the first page before letters began to appear.

He stared at the words that appeared, not understanding what was happening for a minute. Then he felt sick, the book was using her blood to form words.

Vlad stared at the book in disgust before kicking it across the room, not caring as the bone's chipped.

The book immediately closed, the fingers interlocking so it couldn't be opened by anyone else.

Vlad considered destroying it then and there but he wasn't sure how Bertrand and the Count would retaliate and at the moment he could do without a battle on his hands.

A gasp made him spin back around to Erin. He watched as her eyes slid closed and her mouth opened slightly in a silent scream.

Erin had her back arched violently in the air.

Vlad thought she was having a fit, he immediately went to hold her down.

Then he saw the stream of purple, pulsing energy emitted by one of the fingers on the book.

Hitting her chest directly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The purple energy slowly vanished, the finger of the book lowering itself back into its normal place after a minute.

Erin turned her head to look at him. "What happened?" She asked softly. Vlad blinked unsure himself.

"The book did something to you." He mumbled mostly to himself. The book had only done that once to him when it had unlocked a small amount of his natural evil when Bertrand had threatened to stake him and his family. It was the same finger that had given her the energy.

He looked at Erin, her skin wasn't as pale but she was still very ill.

Erin lifted her arm up, she realised that she found it easier to move than before. Vlad noticed her movements as she tried to sit herself up. She mostly succeeded; she was stronger in the terms of strength but not in the terms of fighting the infection.

Erin coughed violently, less blood emerging from her lips this time than before. Every time Vlad saw it he panicked, it showed how ill she was.

She was still at death's door.

The book had given her an energy boost of some kind.

But at what price?

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	10. Car

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This will probably be as long as my last fic, I want to take it up to the end of the series (in my own way)._

Chapter 10: Car

Vlad looked nervously at the door as the sounds of thumping and jostling became stronger.

He quickly wiped at her hand, removing all traces of the blood from it before disintegrating just in time as the door flew open.

The Count immediately sniffed the room. Looking everywhere for something, his eyes deliberately ignoring Erin completely.

He seemed confused as he asked, "I thought I smelled breather blood."

Vlad shook his head. "You know I don't drink blood."

"That will have to change if you're to be Grand High Vampire." He really wouldn't stop at anything would he to try to get him to drink blood would he?

Vlad hissed, his fangs lowering fiercely. His father jumped back not expecting that reaction from his son.

"There isn't any blood in here." Vlad boomed out, enjoying the way it echoed off the walls and made dust fall down from the rafters.

The Count nodded fiercely, an angry glint appearing in his eye. However no matter how angry he felt he didn't voice his feelings.

"Go." Vlad spoke quietly but firmly. "She doesn't need you to make her worse."

Thunder crackled in the background and it wasn't coming from Vlad.

Vlad didn't want to take her with him but he didn't have a choice. If she coughed up more blood while he was away he wouldn't be able to save her, they'd know where it had come from.

Also that book had seemed to take a liking to her, if she stayed there was no telling what that book could do to her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count watched from the throne room window as his son helped Erin cross the courtyard. The sound of their clumsy steps amplified by the four walls the echoes seemed to bounce off.

"He's got Erin." Ingrid muttered quietly, she couldn't understand her brother but he wasn't running away. Not this time. This was something else. Vlad knew something that he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Where's he taking the half fang?" The Count asked, looking at his daughter and Bertrand. He tried, he really did, not to pull a face at the expression Vlad wore of pure affection for her but it backfired. He shuddered and turned around distastefully. "I want you to follow him." He told Bertrand. "See what he's up to."

Bertrand's eyes widened at the 'assignment' he'd been given. "I'm not his babysitter,"

"But I'm your Regent so you'll obey me."

"Do you want me to stop him curing her?" Ingrid gave Bertrand a startled look at his question.

The Count thought about it for a moment. If they stopped Erin being cured then there would be no hope for Wolfie either, their cures depended on each other. "No," He looked back at the young couple; he didn't trust his son at the moment. "I want to know what he's hiding."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad held Erin to him as they slowly made their way into the courtyard; Erin had refused point blank to be carried.

He placed her against the wall, kissing her gently. He looked down at Erin's phone, he hoped Robin had got his text and he hadn't sent it back to Erin's phone for a third time.

He only hoped that Robin would arrive soon, he knew he was taking a risk asking him to cross the threshold of the school but he had an idea and unfortunately that idea involved coming inside the school gates.

He waited patiently, encouraging Erin to rest most of her weight against him. He didn't want her using too much energy. He didn't know how much the book had given her and he didn't want to waste it. He really didn't like the idea of her coming with him.

Erin rested her head against his shoulder. Trying to concentrate her mind on anything that would take her thoughts away from her stomach churning.

Vlad heard heavy footfalls and looked away from Erin towards the entrance to the school. A figure in black slowly paced forward and Vlad gave a relieved sigh as he realised it was Robin.

Robin gave him a quick wave before running across to them.

"She looks awful." Robin muttered as soon as he looked across to Erin.

"Thanks Robin." Erin shivered, curling into Vlad regardless of how cold she felt.

"You said you had a plan to get a cure?" Robin asked suddenly, knowing that he'd better stop before he dug his way to Australia.

"We need to find my brother." Erin told him.

Robin's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?" There was only one reason that he could think of, that Erin wanted to say goodbye.

"Because he was infected as a breather but his vampire side is winning. He's battling it. It's the only thing that might hold a cure."

"So you know where he is?" Robin asked, finally understanding.

"Not exactly…" They spoke at the same time, giving him a sheepish look each.

"He won't be far." Vlad told him, "He won't be in Stokely. He only went there to contact Erin."

"Ryan hid in a few disused houses." Erin told Robin quietly, "He described them to me but didn't tell me where."

Vlad continued, "We own the woods here, there are a few abandoned houses in here. If not we concentrate on going closer to Stokely where we last saw him." The estate they'd bought was large and cheap which made Vlad think his father had done some hypnotising to get it that cheap.

Robin glanced at them with a funny look. "That's really annoying."

The spoke together, "What is?"

"How you know what each other's going to say." It was slightly too romantic for him.

"We've been around each other too much." Erin shrugged slightly. Vlad snorted

"Can you drive?" Vlad asked Robin.

"Yes…no." Robin answered quietly. He could but he couldn't at the same time. "I've got a provisional…why?"

Vlad looked over to the garage and clicked his fingers. The large black wooden double doors squeaked open slowly. Giving Robin a glimpse of what was inside.

Robin gawked at Vlad who smiled at him as he gathered Erin into his arms to help her across to the garage. He went to follow them but something was thrown through the air towards him. He caught it instinctively, sharp edges digging into his fingers. The keys jangling as he threw them up slightly to grasp them more firmly.

Suddenly he wished he'd changed his answer.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin looked in the rear view mirror, checking on Erin again. It was disconcerting not to see Vlad's reflection in the mirrors.

They'd been on the road for about two hours so far. Vlad's nose was constantly twitching trying to get a sniff of Ryan's scent. He wouldn't have gone far, not in his condition if he wanted Erin to find a cure for vampirism.

"Vlad…" He began slowly seeing Erin's eyes droop suddenly.

Vlad pushed Erin back against the car seat; quickly pulling out syringe number two.

He roughly yanked up her right sleeve, injecting number two quickly.

Robin winced, his stomach doing flops as he watched the needle disappear into her arm.

He looked away feeling himself getting dizzy, he could stand blood but he couldn't stand injections. He closed his eyes hearing a click before looking back to see the dying embers of Vlad's fire in the palm of his hand. It amazed him how Vlad didn't feel it burning him.

Vlad glanced at his watch; he was trying to hold out the injections as long as possible, he didn't want to waste them. He noted the time 00:10 and added six hours on for her next dose.

Vlad brushed Erin's forehead; her temperature was already cooling down. He pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the still erratic (but more steady than before) beating of her heart.

Four doses left.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The back of her hand was becoming more and more itchy. She couldn't hold back any more she curled her fingers and furiously scratched at her left hand.

Robin immediately held out a plaster, he'd taken to carrying them ever since he'd found out Vlad was a full vampire.

"You need to cover that." Robin told her, gesturing to Vlad over his shoulder, who was getting more water for Erin to drink out of the boot of the car, leaning through the back instead of having to get out and get it. They couldn't afford to stop and get out – besides Erin's car's technical problems.

"It doesn't tempt Vlad." She told him with a small smile. Vlad twisted until he sat in his correct seat again, kissing Erin's temple lazily. He handed her the bottle of Highland Spring, Erin quickly took off the cap and drank greedily from the bottle. It was one side effect they'd noticed of the jabs – thirst. "Besides he knows its poison at the moment." Her last statement was quiet.

"So if he bites you…"

"It'll kill him straight away." Erin confirmed.

A loud BANG echoed through the night, bats and birds flew from their trees at the sudden noise.

Robin swerved suddenly on the road, as something affected his steering.

"ROBIN!" Erin and Vlad yelped from the back of the car. Erin's water narrowly missing Vlad's shirt as he dodged suddenly out of the way.

Robin slammed the brakes on nearly sending Vlad and Erin to the floor. Erin could now add whiplash to her pains and aches.

Robin spun around to face them, throwing the door open and sticking his leg out of the car. "We've got a puncture."

Vlad groaned throwing his head back against the seat.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin felt like kicking the car but he wasn't sure how Erin would respond to him kicking it with all his might.

Robin stared at Erin's car that was turning out to be pure trouble. "When you said BMW I didn't think you mean this!" He stared at the C reg, battered blue car. He expected something more flash.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked him softly, making his friend jump. Under normal circumstances Vlad would have chuckled at Robin's reaction but Erin and Wolfie's lives rested on them succeeding.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to change the wheel."

Vlad had only asked because Robin had been staring at it for the last ten minutes.

Vlad rolled his eyes and bent down slightly, placing his fingers on the dark wheel nuts. With the slightest pressure he undid them.

"Show off." He muttered as he pulled the wheel from the axel.

Erin began to laugh at Robin's comment, which was before her laughter turned into a coughing fit. Vlad glanced down at his watch, it had barely been a couple of hours since she'd had the last dose – she couldn't have anymore yet.

Vlad traced the 'puncture'. It looked more like it had been slashed than an actual puncture. It had been sliced, it wasn't a hole it was a jagged cut.

Vlad straightened suddenly as a sound entered his ears; he angled his head so his ear was turned to the noise.

Vlad's hearing picked up something the sound of a car moving steadily towards them.

Robin looked behind his friend trying to see what was there. His human eyes couldn't penetrate the thick darkness.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked him quietly.

"Something's coming." Vlad whispered his eyes never moving.

Robin looked down at the wheel; there was no way they could get it back on in time. The spare hadn't even been pulled from the boot yet. It wouldn't stop him from trying though.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In the distance the high headlights drew closer to them. Vlad could make out a Volvo insignia on the grill of the car. It was a high car so a four by four perhaps? He wasn't really into cars as he could never really own one, and didn't see the point considering he could move faster than anything on Earth.

It wasn't the car of the slayers; they used big, old Transit vans with a large Slayer's Guild insignias on the bumper.

There was something about the presence inside the car that Vlad couldn't put his finger on. A feeling inside him that triggered warning bells but he didn't know why.

The car slowed as it neared them before grinding to a halt…

Just meters away from them.

TBC

_A/N: What to you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Ruse

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 11: Ruse

Vlad glanced at Erin, she seemed a little stronger but he wasn't going to let himself be lulled into a false sense of security.

The black four by four doors opened. Two figures stepped out of the Volvo; Robin couldn't make out their features.

Vlad's eyes turned rapidly from their usual blue/green to an onyx black. He only just restrained himself from hissing loudly. Erin squeezed his hand, reassuring him and giving him the strength to deal with this.

The figures stepped closer, one male one female and Vlad's nose twitched. "Slayer." He spat out.

Erin's eyes immediately flew to Vlad's face, praying he'd calm down before they saw what he was.

Vlad moved forward an angry expression on his face before he deliberately forced it to melt into a smile that still looked slightly fierce.

Their faces had a look of expression on them.

"Do you need a hand…Vlad?" He didn't like that jovial tone. "Robin?" That word held a lot more shock, Vlad would even go as far to say genuine surprise compared to his 'shocked' name.

Jonathan and Mina Van Helsing. Mina was dressed smartly in s skirt suit with her hair piled on the top of her head; she looked older than when Vlad had last seen her. Jonno had a hard expression in his eyes, his smile tried to hide it but it was there. He now had grown a small moustache, but he didn't look too much different from when Vlad had last seen him.

Vlad really didn't want to see them ever again. They were part of the reason he'd been forced from Stokely. They stank of being slayers. He was surprised that they weren't in a van but they could be trying some form of deception. He supposed it was possible that not all slayers drove vans but this was a first in his experience.

Then again they had been mind wiped to be 'normal'.

"Jonno," He greeted slowly, "Mrs Van Helsing." He didn't extend his hand and Jonno didn't extend his either. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, eyeing them carefully. They hadn't been tested for body heat yet.

Erin slowly pulled herself out of the car, moving next to Vlad. She gazed at the newcomers with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked, trying not to narrow his eyes. He almost succeeded.

Jonno seemed surprised by Vlad's direct question; the young vampire wasn't going to beat around the bush. "We're moving to Liverpool, my mom's got a job at a school there. Garside Grange?"

It seemed a strange 'coincidence'. Especially as all the slayers had been pulled from Stokely.

"I know it." Vlad nodded, he wasn't going to tell Jonno he lived there.

"We're moving things from Stokely at the moment, our last trip." Jonno grinned at him.

"Never expected to see you here, where are you heading?"

"To see a friend." Erin answered, "Becky Cartwright." The first name that came into her head – the girl that was chasing Vlad.

"How's your family?" Jonno pried,

"Still as mad as ever." Robin answered with a grin, drawing irritated looks from Erin and Vlad. Both bit their tongues to stop themselves from scolding him. He shrugged, it was true. All the humans in Stokely thought the Count was bonkers.

"How's your dad?" Vlad asked, politely. He didn't miss the wave of pain and hatred that crossed Jonno's face as he said the words.

"He died, in an accident."

Vlad immediately felt a pang of sympathy for the slayer. While his father had been bent on slaying them he'd looked after Jonno and loved him like a good father should. He also felt jealousy at least Jonno had his mum, he didn't have anyone after his dad and his dad's love was debatable at times.

"I'm sorry." Vlad told him seriously, nodding his words for emphasis as he spoke.

"Me too mate." Robin added.

Jonno's eyes flashed again before becoming emotionless. He looked passed them to the car. "You had a puncture?"

"Yeah." Vlad answered, looking back at the spare wheel in the boot of the car. He knew that boot was tricky so Robin would need his help to open it.

"Do you want any help?"

Vlad and Robin spoke at the same time, they really didn't want them around. "We'll be fine."

"We can catch up then will you fix it." Jonno said, with a small smile over his shoulder to his mother.

Robin turned away and rolled his eyes while Vlad held back a groan. Fixing the tyre needed to be sped up as fast as possible.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin drew Vlad away from the car or rather away from Jonno and Mina making a display of getting his jacket that he'd thrown towards the trees when he'd begun to change the tyre.

"Do you think they know?" He asked his friend quietly, he was concerned for Vlad's safety he remembered what the Van Helsings used to be like. He hadn't missed the hatred in Jonno's eyes either as he spoke to him.

"Their heartbeats didn't change when they saw us."

He caught Vlad's puzzlement. "Isn't that a good thing?" Surely they didn't react because they weren't scared of him.

"When you're surprised your heartbeat changes, only a fraction but it does change, theirs stayed the same. You surprised him more by being here."

"So a stasis spray?" Robin asked quietly.

"No I wouldn't even be able to smell them if that were the case." Vlad glanced back at Jonno who'd settled himself down next to Erin, "We need to keep an eye on them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno waited until Vlad and Robin were far enough away from the car for a few moments.

"So you're his girlfriend?" Jonno asked Erin. He could see why Vlad was attracted to her, she was beautiful and clearly brave if she was dating him, but he couldn't understand what attracted her to him. Her nurture should have made her rebel against even the thought of it.

Erin nodded, she wasn't ashamed of it. "Yeah."

"Even though…" Jonno trailed off at the innocence in Erin's eyes. He didn't want to go further if she wasn't willing to say anything either. "Sorry never pictured Vlad having a girlfriend." He lied smoothly; Erin nodded playing along with him. "How long have you known him?"

"A few months." If Jonno had read her file he'd know, she doubted the slayers would have kept information from him about spotting her with Vlad.

Jonno went to ask her something but was surprised when she began to cough violently. He saw the way Vlad froze and turned back hurrying towards her.

Something was wrong with the young, female slayer.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad handed Erin a tissue as she started to cough violently. She coughed into the tissue, using her fingers to hide the blood that spilled from her lips. She swiped at her mouth removing the traces. Vlad knew what it meant. If she started coughing up blood again then she needed the next dose of her medication.

A sudden maternal urge flashed through Mina and she reached over to look at Erin her jumper riding up slightly. Erin cast a look towards Vlad before something on Mina's wrist caught her eye.

"What's that?" Mina asked as she watched Vlad give Erin the injection. Erin winced as she felt the prick of the needle in her arm. She really hated it. Vlad hadn't said anything but her body was growing more adept at battling the serum. A six-hour dose now lasted four. She had a feeling the next wouldn't last even that long.

"Insulin." Three voices spoke together, each was amazed they'd actually said exactly the same thing. Vlad capped the needle and slotted it into his pocket to dispose of later.

Jonno and Mina shared a look; "I think we've got some food in the car…" Mina offered, if she was 'diabetic' she'd need food. She was playing along with them; it was easier to let them believe that they were harmless.

As Mina turned Erin saw the bulge in the back of her suit's waistline. There was only one thing that could be hidden there.

Erin's breathing returned back to how it was before when the injection was working. Vlad slowly rubbed her back, helping to soothe her. Becoming stressed would only make her breathing more difficult.

"They're slayers." Erin whispered to Vlad when she was sure Mina and Jonno couldn't hear her.

Robin shook his head slightly patronisingly, "We know."

Erin shook her head they didn't understand. "They're still slayers." Erin told them quietly. She had hoped they weren't but there was no other explanation for the things she'd seen. If she was still a slayer she wouldn't have been able to explain this to him but now he knew about her she could tell him everything she knew.

"Are you sure, you've hallucinated before…" That was the wrong this to say to Erin because no matter how ill she as she still managed to cross her arms in irritation with him.

"I know when I'm hallucinating Vlad, and I didn't imagine the pressure bands on their wrists." She was angry that he doubted her, Vlad gave her an apologetic look. He hoped she understood that he had to be sceptical because of her condition.

Robin asked the question that was preying on his mind, "What do they do?"

"Regulate the heartbeat." That explained how their heartbeats had remained steady.

"Maybe they found them and chose to wore them."

Vlad shook his head, "They would have blacked out as it linked to them being slayers."

Robin spoke quietly, "You think they remember completely?"

There was no doubt in Erin's mind. It was too much of a coincidence they were here and wearing those signature items.

"You can't only half remember being a slayer, you either remember all of it or none at all." Vlad spoke very quietly looking at Robin. He didn't know how they remembered but trusted Erin's instincts too much to dismiss them. Her argument was true the more he thought about it. He whispered quietly, "Get the tyre fixed. The quicker its fixed, the quicker we get away from them."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The old phrase 'less speed more haste,' kept flooding Robin's mind as he struggled with the wheel it just didn't want to align as he tried to quickly fasten the nuts.

With a final kick as he replaced the wheel trim – that was therapeutic – he turned to face Vlad and Erin with a grin on his face.

Erin stifled a smile with her hand at the giant oil and grime streak across Robin's right cheek and forehead. Vlad bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as well.

Erin turned towards the trees, an angry look suddenly across her face as she addressed them.

"Have you heard everything you need…Bertrand?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Rookie Mistake

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I rewrote this chapter 4 times. I felt like speeding it up a little instead of waffling on and on…_

Chapter 12: Rookie Mistake

Vlad and Robin gave her a curious look but slowly but surely Bertrand appeared from behind the trees. Her instincts had been spot on. He glared at her, which Erin brushed off quickly. She couldn't explain it but she knew he was there.

Bertrand whizzed to stop in front of them in a distinctly vampiric move.

Robin looked up at the vampire with fear in his eyes. Bertrand was intimidating even Erin was scared of him. However it was interesting to see the role reversal between the taller older vampire and Vlad. This Bertrand was more scared of Vlad than Vlad was of him.

Jonno and Mina's eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they passed out, cold on the floor.

"You're with a breather." He spat out, fangs on display.

Vlad looked at Robin carefully, nodding to Bertrand. It was obvious.

"Dad send you on a mission to see what I was up to?" Vlad asked him firmly wanting an answer.

Bertrand squinted slightly as he spoke, the answer should have been obvious. "The Count is worried about you."

Vlad shook his head not believing him. He folded his arms over his chest, "So he sent you to spy on us?"

"You wouldn't say…"

"Because it was none of your business. You know why we've gone." Vlad didn't want to say it in front of the slayers, regardless of them being 'unconscious'. "We'll be back when its done." Bertrand looked across to Erin's hands, his eyes widening slowly before looking back at Vlad.

"I'll take the half fang back she'd a burden here."

"You'll leave her alone." Vlad angrily told him, he wasn't letting Bertrand near Erin. Besides the change of passing the virus on, Erin wouldn't be alive when he returned. She'd probably be the victim of some kind of 'accident'.

"The Count will have to be informed about the breather." Bertrand nodded towards Robin. Robin gripped the clove of garlic he'd taken to carrying around at all times.

Vlad wasn't going to be blackmailed into anything, if Bertrand knew then the worst was over. As long as he didn't learn about Erin that is. "Fine."

Bertrand blinked not expecting that answer. "Dad can punish me *after* I've had Robin's help to sort this out." The older vampire nodded to his future leader. "Now go!" Bertrand wasn't going to go far, he wanted to keep an eye on Vlad. Especially after what he'd just learned about Erin.

He vanished upwards quickly before the dawn broke, he had no idea how *she'd* managed to spot him but he was certain it wouldn't happen again. His reputation demanded it.

Vlad knew Bertrand had given up too easily, that worried him but at the moment he had two slayers to deal with. That was his main priority.

"We'd better wake them up." Vlad muttered before moving across to them to wake them, even though he knew they were already awake and eavesdropping.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina cast a look towards the teenage trio. Her gaze directed at Erin, "She's sick." She'd never seen someone so ill.

"She's been bitten." All the symptoms matched a fresh bite.

Mina shook her head slowly, that was the first thing she'd checked. "There's no mark."

Jonno looked over his shoulder at them, shuddering, "The way he looks at her makes me want to stake him." It disgusted him the look of pure affection on Vlad's face. "She switched sides." Jonno shook his head with disgust. A smirk crossed his face, "They think we're harmless." Jonno grinned. "Big mistake." Jonno looked at them.

Mina couldn't understand it, a chill swept through her body as a thought came to her. "Mike and Steve said something about him being hit by garlic gas."

"The ones that were banned?" Jonno's eyes widened. Those were outlawed amongst their community straight away thanks to their results being unpredictable. Ingrid hadn't died like she was supposed to and it had been cured easily, the next few tests had varied, dangerous results. "You think it mutated?"

"It's a possibility, they said something about her being with him. We need to find a way to study her." Mina paused taking a breath, "If its affecting humans then we could have an epidemic on our hands. We need to be prepared."

Jonno shook his head, Vlad wouldn't give her up, "He won't let her go easily."

"This is our chance to get rid of the Chosen One, he's alone with two humans. He won't be able to defend himself against us." Mina told him, "We've got to stop them driving off."

Jonno smirked. "Already done. They won't be going anywhere by car or foot." He glanced at his watch, 05:45 dawn would be in fifteen minutes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad helped Erin into the car; strapping themselves in. Erin automatically rested her head against the back seat. Robin climbed in after them, slamming his door with a little more force as it stuck open.

Robin turned the ignition – nothing. He tried again – nothing.

Erin groaned slightly. The car didn't even make a weak rattle.

Robin climbed out after popping the bonnet. It lifted up with a reluctant squeak and Robin looked inside. He didn't know much about cars but he knew when a pipe had been cut. Looking underneath the car he could see the pools of water from where the water pipe had burst. It hadn't been cut from above it had been cut from beneath

"Problem?" Mina asked quietly, making a show of getting out of her Volvo and walking over to them.

"Water pipe's been damaged." Robin answered, they couldn't drive the car with no water and the small amount Erin had wouldn't be anywhere near enough. Erin wasn't covered by any form of breakdown company.

"I'll get help." Mina offered.

"We're fine." Vlad told her firmly.

"Its no trouble, Jonno will keep you company." She sent a silent message to Jonno who smirked before hiding his smile. Jonno could handle himself, she doubted Vlad would do anything to jeopardise the 'mind wipe' that was on them.

Robin went to stop her but Mina was faster, she climbed into the Volvo and sped off.

Even if he'd refused they were still effectively trapped.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced up at the trees from inside the car, dawn had already broken. It might have seemed odd sitting in the car on his own but Erin was next to him.

"Robin how did you know?" Erin asked finally, drawing confused looks from everyone. "About them leaving?" She continued. She wasn't willing to say 'slayers' in front of Jonno just yet.

Robin seemed to understand immediately. "Chloe told me." Then he winced he shouldn't have said that. Vlad snapped his fingers forcing Jonno into a trace.

He was about to speak before he suddenly clapped his hands in front of Jonno's face. Seeing that the slayer didn't recoil he knew he was hypnotised.

"WHAT?" Vlad spoke loudly his voice echoing around the small car.

Robin lowered his voice, "Chloe told me."

If Vlad had blood it would boiled, "You *involved* Chloe?"

Robin hadn't realised how angry Vlad would be about this, in the past he hadn't minded. He should have told Vlad what he was up to.

"I didn't want Chloe involved with this, I didn't undo the mind wipe because I trusted her Robin." He'd only undone it for Robin's sake. "If she even thinks about betraying me again…"

"You'll drain her?" Robin asked Vlad, challenging him.

Erin looked at Vlad seeing his grey area darken slightly to black.

"Mind wipe her permanently to forget who I am."

Robin shook his head, "Don't you mean 'what' you are?"

Vlad tipped his head. "No, she won't even recognise me."

Erin lightly batted Vlad on the arm, not amused but he wasn't going to back down. Vlad didn't take betrayal lightly; he couldn't trust Chloe at all. Vlad was serious, if Chloe gave him any cause for worry he'd do it. He wasn't going to risk more lives because of her again.

Robin was angry at his friend's attitude, Vlad needed to forgive Chloe for what she'd done. She was younger than them. "Vlad…"

Vlad clicked his fingers, releasing Jonno from his hypnotism – effectively ending the conversation.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad heard something moving closer to them. He didn't open his eyes he didn't want to alert their attacker to his awake state. With Jonno near by he wasn't going to chance sleeping. He pulled Erin closer to him, making believe it was an unconscious decision. He felt Erin bury her head deeper into his chest.

With these injections Renfield had cleared her to sleep, they stopped her from slipping into too deep a sleep that she wouldn't wake up from.

The car door slowly opened, the side closest to Erin – the driver's side. He had to hand it to Jonno, the door usually creaked and squeaked but he had opened it perfectly quietly.

He cracked his eyes open a slither, seeing something glinting in the moonlight. It dropped until it was a hairsbreadth away from Erin.

Vlad had already had enough of this deception; he wasn't going to put up with it for much longer. Now seemed the perfect time.

Vlad grabbed Jonno's wrist, fangs lowered on instinct. "What do you think you're doing…SLAYER?"

Jonno had just gone too far, he looked at the empty syringe. From the plunger being completely depressed he knew that Jonno was trying to draw her blood – he'd obviously noticed that she was ill and probably what had caused it.

Jonno's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno could hear Vlad growling in annoyance at his actions, he wasn't going to move even a fraction. He was glad for the pressure band; Vlad wouldn't be able to detect his changing heart rate.

"Vlad…" A slow warning came from Erin, at least she wasn't condoning his actions – there was still some slayer left in her. Jonno wondered if Vlad knew what she was. It was clear his family didn't.

A silent exchange happened but he didn't dare open his eyes even a crack to look.

Jonno suddenly felt something sharp on his neck. Two points digging in, deep enough to draw blood.

Instinctively Jonno rolled away…straight into Vlad's legs.

He glanced furiously at Robin who was smirking, crouching next to where he'd just lain. Two sharp sticks in his hand, sticks he'd mistaken for fangs in his neck. They'd been testing him.

Jonno blushed furiously, Vlad hadn't gone anywhere near him. If he'd thought about it there should have been four sharp points, only half fangs had two fangs. He'd made a rookie mistake.

"What are we going to do with him?" Robin asked, standing slowly.

"Leave him." Vlad told his friend, they had more things to worry about now.

"How did you find us?" Erin asked quietly.

"We had information you were living at Garside Grange." There was only one way they could possibly know that – only one other person knew where they were: Ryan. They knew where Ryan was.

Robin shook his head, he didn't understand but Vlad and Erin did and he had a feeling this had something to do with Ryan. "What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do…" Vlad began quietly.

"You're too late!" Jonno grinned up at them his eyes focussing over Robin's shoulder.

Robin jumped as a movement to the left caught his eye.

Erin nodded, understanding what Vlad meant immediately, he handed her his jacket and she wrapped it around herself, watching as he walked towards Jonno.

Robin looked between them, not understanding their silent communication. He was about to ask when he was roughly yanked back and away from them. His arms being twisted at an awkward angle, if they twisted any more he'd have a broken bone. He fell back against his attacker slightly and they shoved him forward nearly causing him to fall forwards instead.

Vlad was kicked to the ground but Erin didn't move towards him, she couldn't as she was quickly restrained.

Vlad landed on his knees, grimacing as the jolt rippled through his legs.

At least the pretence was over…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Moral High Ground

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Answering a question:_

_I will be writing a clean break fic after this, not another sequel, I'm torn between a ten years into the future one or another one set in the timeline of the series at the moment. I'll hopefully decide soon, I've got both mind mapped at the moment._

Chapter 13: Moral High Ground

Vlad looked up, his neck angled upwards roughly and a stake resting under his chin.

He spied Erin in a similar position, minus the stake of course, but she was falling forward. The slayer gripping the back of the leather jacket to hold her upwards.

Robin was restrained standing up.

"Not going to escape this time?" Mike asked him quietly.

Vlad looked up at him blankly, not bothering to answer him.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asked suddenly, "Slay him?" Erin sent daggers towards Robin; she didn't want Jonno and his 'team' getting any ideas.

"Not yet." Those words made Erin's blood run cold.

Vlad's head jerked up further as the slayers yanked on his hair so he could look at Jonno in the eyes. Not that he wasn't already doing that, now his vision was over his old classmate's head. He felt a clump being pulled from his head.

Vlad fought the urge to throw them off.

He was a few feet from the car; part of him wished he was outside of it already when Jonno had tried to take Erin's blood; Jonno had fallen out backwards and nearly cracked his head open. After that they'd only stayed clustered 10 yards around the car. Then there would have been more space instead of the car taking up a lot of room as the slayers were clustered too closely around him, the stench making him retch.

They were waiting for something, or someone to tell them what to do. They clearly lacked initiative.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked slowly.

The stake pressed further into his throat, the sharp tip digging into his skin. "I thought that'd be obvious vampire – your kind destroyed. You're the key to doing it."

He'd said too much by the way the others glanced at each other.

"MIKE!" Mina spoke, emerging from behind the nearest tree. She was dressed in combat equipment, she looked strange dressed as a slayer. "Get them in the van."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The van was completely dark, Vlad could make out Erin and Robin but that was all. The doors had been reinforced with steel. Vlad was fang cuffed, while Robin and Erin's hands were bound with cable ties. Robin tugged at his hands letting out a cry of pain as they chaffed the skin from his wrists.

Erin leaned against Vlad; his hands were bound behind him whereas hers were in front.

"Do they know…?" She asked referring to his 'claim mark', as she's named it in her head.

"They won't be able to tell." Only vampires could tell the change in her scent. It would register on any scanners that the slayers used to identify vampires from breathers.

He felt Erin nod and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. They were going to be all right, he promised himself that.

"Aren't we going to try and escape?" Robin asked furiously, annoyed at the fact Vlad seemed to be skimming over that important fact.

"I'm fang cuffed Robin."

Robin didn't understand the problem, "And fang cuffs…"

"Mean I can't escape." Vlad told him with slight acid in his tone. "I can't break them. They're forged in argentalium and cooled in holy water."

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Robin asked quietly.

Erin answered, she knew all along, "Slayers Guild HQ." Now they'd get an infamous look at the HQ. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be a basement somewhere it was going to be fully equipped with things she didn't even want to think about.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin and Erin were pushed into a cell together; their ties cut freeing their hands completely. The door slammed shut the thick iron bars vibrating as the door was slammed shut. The chill caught Robin straight away, he rubbed his arms instinctively.

Vlad was pushed onto a large square, cold, metal plate with holes around the perimeter. He glanced upwards the matching shape was directly above him. A humming filled the room and beams of UV light shot down creating a square prison.

He tapped the plates getting a deep metallic sound; he lifted his hands to his nose smelling the residue, garlic – argentalium.

Erin sat herself down and tried to reach across to Vlad. Her fingertips brushed the bottom plate but couldn't reach through the UV bars and there was no way that Vlad could touch her.

Mike moved closer to Vlad sneering at him, "You recovered then." Vlad blinked lazily up at him. The answer to that was obvious, wasn't it?

"Yeah, thanks." He answered with a smile that made the slayer's sneer slip.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, vampire." Steve growled, Vlad shrugged lightly.

"Steve! Mike!" One of the slayers across the room called them, they cast a last look back towards Vlad. Their expressions held promises of 'later' and 'you wait' as they left him. Erin panicked she knew what they were capable of in the forest and she didn't want Vlad to go through that.

"You okay?" Robin asked Erin quietly watching as she grimaced in pain as she used her arms to move herself until she rested more comfortably against the bars.

"How do they remember?" Robin asked quietly.

"A shock can do it." Vlad answered sitting on the floor of his own cage opposite them. Robin had forgotten about Vlad's sensitive hearing. The UV bars pulsing violently, the purple reminded him of the book.

The doors to their 'prisons' squealed open making all of them turn around to see who was entering. Jonno stepped directly passed Robin and Erin, they weren't the prize here they were just bonuses.

The Chosen One was the most valuable; alive was even better than dust.

They could do more with him now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked up at Jonno as the younger slayer stepped inside the cage. He didn't bother moving at all, it would be a waste of his energy. Jonno could disguise his repulsion for what Vlad was as he looked down on him, like a giant looking at an ant.

Vlad looked up at him, not a single sign of intimidation on his face.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked him directly, Jonno's deception had been pathetic at the end of the day. The one thing that could never lie were the eyes, Jonno's had practically screamed the truth at him.

"You murdered my husband." Everyone turned to face Mina. Those words made Vlad's eyes change suddenly they filled with confusion but before he could ask Mina continued, "He blacked out when a vampire attacked him. He was defenceless as the vampire finished him off."

Vlad's eyes immediately stung, no tears pressed themselves forwards but they stung at his role in Eric's death. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back!" The fury wasn't hard to spot. Vlad didn't say anything.

Then there was no warning as it came out of nowhere.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Vlad's eyes caught a movement before he felt it. He braced himself but didn't dodge even though it would have been easy for him to do so.

"VLAD!" Erin cried as she watched as Vlad was struck across the face by a hand in an argentalium gauntlet.

Vlad's head snapped to the side, the pain flaring throughout his left cheek. The gauntlet was designed to stop his natural healing working and preventing him from feeling the blow; he would heal once the gauntlet drew back but not until he'd felt the pain.

"I've had worse." Vlad told Jonno seriously. He'd been on the receiving end of Jonno's blows before five years ago after the Hunt Ball. "You haven't improved." He told him, for a slayer he would have thought Jonno's technique would improve.

Jonno drew his fist back and hit Vlad again, this time Vlad didn't move. He didn't even flinch as the gauntlet impacted against him again, this time hitting his collarbone.

"Fight!" Jonno snapped at him. All Vlad did was wipe the bit of spittle that was at the corner of his mouth from Jonno's first blow.

Vlad shook his head. He wasn't going to give Jonno an excuse to slay him. He could easily beat him with the most basic of moves that Bertrand had taught him. Bertrand would scold him for not defending himself but Vlad was doing this for a reason. He was showing the slayers who exactly the monsters were and he wasn't one of them.

Robin and Erin stared at the young vampire, they trusted him to know what he was doing but it still didn't stop their stomachs clenching in fear. Erin had turned her head away to bury it in Robin's shoulder.

Jonno went to draw his fist back for a third time but this wasn't revenge if the vampire wasn't willing to fight him.

By not fighting the vampire was winning, he was taking the moral high ground – ironic for a creature of evil.

Jonno opened his mouth to talk but walked from the room as fast as he could, the other slayers watching him with a confused expression on their faces.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin and Robin didn't take their eyes from Vlad once. He'd flinched slightly as he moved, feeling the residual pains of Jonno's blows.

Vlad dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes before lifting his head back up. He wanted to lean against something but there was nothing in his cage other than the floor and he preferred to see his enemies approach than look up at them when they got too close.

"It's not your fault Vlad, you didn't know what would happen."

"If I hadn't mind wiped them…" 

"Then you'd have spent the last four years battling slayers all the time, they've always wanted the Chosen One dead, without your powers you would have been defenceless. Ever since I was born and my parents and grandparents we've been told that our top priority is to slay the Chosen One. You could have killed them back then but you chose the peaceful option. You could never have seen it coming."

Sometimes Vlad had too much weight to bear on his shoulders. He would be the youngest Grand High Vampire, the Chosen One and now the slayers had thrown this on him. She knew it was cold to think it but the Van Helsings' had brought it upon themselves.

"She's right Vlad." Robin told him, Robin had been there. Back them Vlad had taken the only option his conscience would let him, the other option was to let the vampires have them.

The Count had taken Mina but Eric Van Helsing had begun the 'war' by attacking them first from almost day one.

Vlad sniffed as the smell of garlic doubled, someone else was on their way. Erin and Robin noticed his ready stance and spun towards the doors. The quick action making Erin fell dizzy so she screwed her eyes shut and took deep breaths.

She slowly opened them, her world having to refocus. She hadn't noticed the door to hers and Robin's cell opening, allowing a third person entrance.

"I want to talk to Erin." Jonno smiled at the young former slayer, deliberately watching the vampire's reaction. He was enjoying every second at the way Vlad bristled.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Jacket

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 14: Jacket

She had to give the slayers credit; they were patient with her as they walked slowly. They didn't drag her.

They seated her around a cold metal table – stainless steel, it was bolted to the floor. Why it was bolded she didn't know. It wasn't like she could rip it out of the concrete and she doubted they would sit a vampire down and chat to him.

Her chair was shoved in roughly before she had a chance to do it herself. Her new friends taking up a steady guarding stance at the door, a childish impulse made her want to wave at them.

"Erin Noble." Jonno began. Erin looked up at him. He was trying her patience already. He shoved her slayer's file in front of her, it was only a thin thing. Ten sheets of paper if that. She had no desire to look at it, until something else caught her eye.

"What's that?" She asked gesturing to the paper that was clipped to it.

"Records of your boyfriend's time in Stokely." He ripped it from the staples, "I think you should read it, see what he's really like." Erin's head bobbed as she tried to look at the papers as he shoved them towards her. She grasped them between her fingers.

Erin squinted at the words on the pages, the black writing jumped out at her from the white background.

"Don't pretend you can't read." Jonno scoffed.

"I'm slightly dyslexic!" Erin told him firmly, she wasn't ashamed of it, as it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

Jonno's face turned red, it was in her file and he'd forgotten. He should have printed it on yellow paper.

Jonno snatched the paper from in front of her, crinkling it slightly in his irritated grasp. "I'll read it out then."

"How do I know what you're saying is what you're reading?" Erin asked him curiously, she knew everything there was to know already about Vlad's time in Stokely. She doubted she needed to hear their corrupted version, it was probably altered to justify their merciless slayings of other vampires.

Jonno threw the paper down and Erin felt a wave of pride at upsetting him. She kept a serious face though.

Jonno decided to change the topic of the conversation. "It's be interesting if Vlad knew." Jonno muttered, deliberately loud enough for Erin to hear.

"If Vlad knew what?" Erin asked, leaning back slightly as her eyelids threatened to droop.

"What you are." Jonno smiled at her, he doubted she'd dare tell Vlad. He knew Vlad hated being betrayed more than almost anything else.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked quietly. Erin picked at her leather covered arms, stopping as she realised she'd damage it.

"Depends on whether you're willing to help us." Erin considered it before shaking her head. "Then he'll have to know."

"Vlad already knows I was a slayer." That was old news, she didn't care anymore. They needed to do better, Erin was open with Vlad and that's what mattered to them.

Jonno's mouth opened and closed "You don't stop being a slayer." She needed to be reminded of that.

Erin leaned forward, not caring how unwell she felt she glared at him resting her arms on the table. "When the Slayers Guild deliberately used my brother to kill a vampire by infecting his blood I stopped being a slayer."

"You switched sides, you were his girlfriend!"

Erin corrected him immediately, her fists clenching at her side. "I *am* his girlfriend."

"Not for much longer." He gestured with his eyes to her pale form. "We can help you," Jonno offered, "If you're willing to work with us."

Erin shook her head, her life wasn't worth Vlad's not to mention the rest of his kinds'.

"No."

"It's their fault you're infected."

"You created the virus." Erin returned, "Who else could have given it to Ryan?" Jonno went strangely quiet.

"He hasn't done much to help you." Erin knew he was fishing for what the syringes contained that he'd seen Vlad inject her with. Erin didn't answer, Vlad and Renfield were doing everything they could. The fact Renfield had created the injections for her proved that. She trusted Vlad to try his hardest, she'd do the same in his place. "He could have bitten you." Jonno offered as a solution, leaning back against his chair.

Erin's eyes narrowed, before letting out a laugh. "Vlad might be a vampire but he isn't stupid." Jonno leaned back, "Vlad doesn't bite humans."

"There's always a first time."

"Like slaying a vampire that did nothing?"

"Vampires bite people, turn us into one of them. They're disgusting."

"Slayers are disgusting." Erin retaliated. They were the ones she'd seen torture that vampire in the forest before finishing him off in the most brutal and painful manner a vampire could die – a garlic coated stake. "I saw how your people killed a vampire."

"You were trained to do the same!"

"Not with garlic torture and a garlic soaked stake!" She told him angrily, her eyes burning as she spoke. They needed to establish a code of conduct.

Jonno's head snapped to the slayers by the door at her comment, he didn't know about that. He assumed the vampire had been staked in the normal way. That way was close to gloating and gloating was the biggest weakness of their Guild, he'd tried to eradicate it as much as possible. He almost felt sick at the thought himself. He'd have to investigate that further.

Erin wasn't sure what had just happened, her statement seemed to surprise Jonno. He was the head he should know what his minions were up to, or didn't he have as tight a control over them as he thought he did?

It took Jonno a few minutes to recover, changing the topic slightly. "He'll bite you if you recover." Jonno warned her trying to prey on a slayer's greatest fear.

Erin gave a small shrug. "What if I want him to bite me?" She wasn't sure she was bluffing herself.

Jonno couldn't believe she even suggested it, that showed how far she'd been corrupted by the vampires. She wasn't the asset he thought he could blackmail her into being, she was a traitor. Brainwashed by vampires.

This conversation was over.

This was getting nowhere with a vampire who wouldn't bite and a slayer who wouldn't slay.

"Take a blood sample from her." Jonno ordered his two lackeys.

The lackeys came closer, they had a glinting needle in their hands. They were obviously prepared, they clearly expected her to agree to them taking a sample *when* she agreed to work with them after seeing the error of her ways.

It was better if she didn't put up a fight, she didn't want to lose whatever was left of the energy inside her.

Erin was really growing to hate needles.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin winced as the needle was taken; being around the vampires had prepared her for the sight of blood. However the thought of hers being used to probably hone their biological weapon made her feel sick to her stomach.

"What do you want Vlad for?" Erin asked him. "Its more than wiping his kind out isn't it. This is about revenge."

"He killed my dad!"

"No Vlad didn't!" She answered just as heatedly, "Vlad saved him when he mind wiped him."

"Because of that mind wipe he was killed. Vlad's first slayer, Dad did nothing…"

Erin shook her head in disgust, that really was being hypocritical. "How many times did you try to slay Vlad and his family when they did nothing to you back in Stokely?" Erin snapped at him. "Or doesn't that count?"

"He wasn't a vampire then." Technically Vlad wouldn't have turned to dust if they'd slain him back then. Erin didn't want to think about what would have happened instead.

"Not a full one no, but it didn't stop you trying did it?" Erin's tone was calm infuriating Jonno. Jonno disgusted her.

Jonno threw his fist down onto the table, the slayer in front of him was obviously too blonde for her own good. Erin didn't flinch, she'd had worse displays from the Count and Ingrid to let Jonno's hissy fit bother her.

"Take her back." He told the slayers behind her. They grasped her arm bruising it but didn't yank her upwards. They let her stand in her own time. "You'll see the truth about them." Jonno told her as she was taken nearer to the doors.

Erin paused, but kept focussing straight ahead. "I already know the truth about them." She promised him, she'd never help the slayers.

"Vlad's good at hiding things, ask him about what happens if he bites you. You won't want to be bitten then." If he could throw a bit of suspicion into their relationship at least that was something.

Erin refused to be baited, continuing down the corridor 'escorted' by Jonno's posse. She'd ask Vlad and find out for herself instead of listening to any gossip. The way Jonno said it made her worry but Vlad wouldn't twist it, he'd tell her the facts.

He always did, whether she liked them or not.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was guided into the cell, she hated being treated differently to Vlad and Robin because she was 'sick'. Robin gently guided her towards Vlad seeing she was unsteady on her feet.

Erin shuddered uncontrollably, her teeth chattering as she tried to move.

"She needs her next dose." Vlad noted quietly, rubbing his cheek where it still stung from the gauntlet.

Erin reached into Vlad's jacket that he'd given her before rushing at Jonno. She grasped her hand around the next syringe of medication.

Robin did a double take. He hadn't noticed she was wearing Vlad's jacket.

Vlad wouldn't have given it her unless…

Robin's jaw dropped, "You let them catch us!"

Vlad's lips slowly twitched upwards.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Finally

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 15: Finally

Vlad smiled for a split second before his face returned to its serious look.

"You let them catch us!" Robin hissed at Vlad again keeping his voice low to stop the slayers overhearing knowing that Erin would easily hear him and Vlad's hearing would pick up his words clearly.

Vlad nodded slowly, imperceptivity so the slayers guarding the doors wouldn't notice.

"That's why you gave Erin your jacket – before you 'attacked' Jonno." Robin even did the finger quotations.

Vlad stared at his friend making an idiot of himself. Had Robin honestly thought that the slayers could take them that easily?

Vlad looked upwards at the argentalium and UV cage, the generators for the UV beams must be above him.

"Why?" Robin asked suddenly, Vlad looked at him – that should be obvious to him. Erin had understood immediately but Erin knew him inside and out.

"Only one other person knew that we were at Garside Grange."

Robin began slowly, "Chloe…"

"I never told Chloe where we were." Vlad told him sternly then he saw the slightly guilty look Robin had in his eyes. "Did you Robin?" If he had a heart it would have stopped at Robin's look. He didn't want to think he'd miscalculated by letting the slayers catch him when it had been Chloe that had revealed their location to the slayers.

"I just said Liverpool!" Robin protested immediately, he hadn't said anything else to his sister; he was 99% certain of that. Vlad would be furious if Chloe had found out where they were, Robin wouldn't betray Vlad like that.

"My brother knew where Vlad lives." Erin told Robin quietly, "If they knew then there's only one way they could have found out – they've seen Ryan."

"They've got him here." Vlad told him.

"How can you be certain?"

"Jonno would have slain him the moment he saw him, Ryan's valuable because he has information about us. They'd keep him around for the future." Vlad knew how Jonno worked, Jonno would milk as much information out of a source as possible, and Jonno's dad had been exactly the same way.

Robin didn't want to bring it up but they had to face reality. "No offence, but what if you're wrong and they've staked him?"

Vlad pointed something towards the back of the large prison. "Didn't you notice?"

Robin followed his gaze, squinting in the dim light. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Vlad gestured again waving his hand in a circle.

Then Robin saw it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A small square of dim lights, they weren't at their full brightness but they were there. The square was about two metres by three metres. They formed a cell of their own, the lights were slowly turning off they'd been used recently.

There was only one creature that could be contained by such powerful lights. The fact the cage wasn't as secure as Vlad's proved that it could only have had held a less powerful vampire.

There was no sign of a dust pile or the lingering scent of decomposition that a vampire gave out when they turned to dust Vlad's keen sense of smell would have easily identified it. Vlad could smell instead the mixed scent of a slayer and a vampire. Usually the two scents were separate but this one was combined – only a half fang would have a combined scent.

The slayers had moved Ryan from the room before they got there, they didn't want Erin to see her brother or Vlad to strike up an alliance. They clearly didn't realise how impossible that was.

"He was here." Robin muttered and Vlad nodded. Ryan had only been moved recently.

"We needed to find Ryan and this was the only way we could do it. None of us knew where the HQ was, this was the only way to get here. This way Erin and Wolfie stand a better chance."

"Do you know where Ryan is?" Robin asked him, wanting an answer. If they managed to get out and complete Vlad's plan of finding Ryan and getting his help to cure Erin then he would prefer not to run around in circles trying to find him. Erin wouldn't be able to make it.

Vlad glanced over at Erin; her eyes were full of hope as she looked up at him. Vlad wouldn't fail her now. He couldn't risk using telepathy to contact Ryan, he couldn't risk they slayers being tipped off by Ryan reacting violently to the invasion into his mind. He also couldn't risk Ryan informing them that he could still use his telepathy regardless of the argentalium plating that made up the floor and ceiling of his prison. Argentalium didn't ever stop telepathy, no one actually knew why.

"I can find him." Vlad knew he could, he would find Erin's brother and cure her. They had ten hours left; her body wasn't fighting it off as quickly this time.

He wanted the slayers to be caught unaware.

To feel overconfident.

To believe that they had the advantage.

To think that he was harmless.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Now that the conversation was over Erin got back to the task she had started before Robin had *finally* realised what they were up too. She popped the cap off the syringe with her thumb and index finger. She manoeuvred the syringe around in her left had ready to inject herself.

Erin's hand shook as she tried to inject herself with the next dose. The needle scraped against her skin drawing a faint line of blood as she struggled to make her hand remain still. She let out a cry of frustration as she missed again. The more she clenched her fist around the needle the more she shook. She forced herself to calm, closing her eyes for a few moments and trying to regulate her breathing. It wouldn't do to break the syringe.

Vlad's nose twitched as the familiar scent filled his nostrils, his eyes didn't turn back with the delicious aroma they way they once did. He could control his bloodlust around her now.

"You okay?" Vlad asked, he wanted to give it to her himself but he couldn't from where he was contained. Erin nodded but Vlad didn't believe her. Erin would never managed to do this on her own. "Robin you need to help her."

Robin's face snapped to his best friend, he couldn't believe what Vlad was asking. He couldn't even be trusted with a plastic picnic knife let alone a syringe containing important medication.

"I can't." Robin shook his head; he looked at the syringe in Erin's hand. He'd seen Vlad do it the last two out of four times. He didn't think he could do it.

"You can." Erin smiled softly, trying to reassure him before shaking violently. Her limps were starting to convulse again, before long she'd be coughing up blood again.

"Vlad will kill me if I get it wrong." He pleaded with her, trying to get her to see sense.

Vlad's head snapped to Robin, hearing every word he spoke. "You need to do it Robin! Erin's in pain." That was what made Robin's mind up, he didn't want to see Erin suffer, not when he could do something about it.

"You won't get it wrong." She held the syringe out to Robin, "Please Robin, if I could do it myself I would."

Erin was a strong person, she was asking for his help, which spoke volumes about her trust in her new friend.

The sensation of pushing into Erin's skin made him grimace, he was worried he'd go in too far. Erin nodded telling him it was okay, sensing that he was worried. He slowly began to press the plunger down. As soon as he withdrew the needle he wiped the wound as he'd seen Vlad do more than once.

"Thanks." Erin told him, feeling the effects of the medication coursing through her veins.

She leaned her head back, feeling the coolness of the bars on the back of her head. She closed her eyes as she felt the relief of the medicine settle over her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed his eyes; his back was growing stiff from resting in this position. Vlad cricked his back and stretched his arms feeling them click back his eyes closing in relief for the briefest of seconds. He felt tired but he didn't dare sleep.

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?" He hummed at her, curious.

"Love you." She whispered quietly, Vlad turned to face her only seeing the back of her head. Erin felt his eyes on her hair. "Haven't had a chance to tell you lately." She told him, smiling slightly.

Vlad smiled widely, he'd missed those words more than anyone could imagine. "Love you too."

Robin rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to have them being lovey dovey for however long they were going to be in this cell until Vlad put the next part of their plan into action. "Do you mind?"

Vlad and Erin laughed at his typical reaction. Erin wheezed slightly with a slight choking sound but she didn't seem to be in any difficulty.

"What happens if you bite me?" Erin asked Vlad quietly. Robin groaned at the conversation topic. She turned her head slightly, resting it between two bars to look at him. "Jonno said…"

"Jonno doesn't know everything." Vlad answered quietly.

"Vlad…" Erin drew out slowly, she knew Vlad was hiding something.

"You become loyal to me." He closed his eyes as he told her. He'd tried to push that part of their nature to the back of his mind as much as possible.

"I'm already 'loyal' to you." She smirked.

Vlad shook his head, Erin didn't understand. "When someone's loyal through a bite their feelings change completely it's like being under a spell. You become devoted to them, you'd even die for them and you'll do anything for them. They can never change how they feel."

Robin's eyes snapped to Vlad's, he didn't know that now he understood why Vlad hated the idea of anyone being a half fang. Vlad's sense of honour refused to accept anyone losing his or her sense of free will.

"That's why you told your dad to bite you if he wanted you to obey him." Erin nodded slowly, remembering the confrontation between Vlad and the Count the first time they'd met. Vlad nodded slowly. "So if you bite me I become loyal to you."

Erin realised he would only bite her if he had to, 'had to' would include her dying that's why he'd only considered it then. Her blood was pure poison to him at the moment that's why he couldn't bite her to save her from this infection.

She couldn't understand why Jonno would think she'd react negatively. He truly didn't understand Vladimir Dracula, Vlad wouldn't force her into anything. If they ever took that step of her becoming like him they'd make the decision together, not just Vlad or just her, both of them *together*.

Vlad shrugged slightly, there was the smallest possibility she wouldn't be loyal to him and he was praying it was true if he ever had to do the thing he would despise himself most for.

But at the moment that was the least of his worries.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Analysis

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I *might* not be able to post tomorrow (Saturday night) but I will try. Either way I will definately be back on schedule on Sunday._

Chapter 16: Analysis

Steve slowly dropped a small sample of blood into their analyser. This had been completely hand built. It wasn't anything like the equipment that was used in hospitals to test blood.

This analyser could date blood, in their occupation they couldn't be too careful that vampires were actually drinking fresh blood and not bottled blood. This way they could identify if they kept any unwilling guests in their homes.

All a slayer had to so was place a tiny droplet of blood a slide and then slide it into the analyser. Immediately the blood would be analysed, illnesses could be identified, slayers could be checked for bites and DNA could be verified and compared to that already on record.

For Erin's DNA they had a hair sample, that would be a perfect source to analyse her DNA from.

In this case they would be analysing the infection that was plaguing Erin.

Unfortunately it would take about half an hour to break down her blood and DNA in the analyser.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina leaned back against the surface. "What happens if we create a cure?" She asked, this had been praying on her mind for a while. "Do we give it her?"

Jonno immediately answered, "She's human like us." There was no question about it, she'd caught it because it had mutated, it didn't matter that she was a traitor. They were fighting another threat from the vampires.

"We need to work out whether it's airborne to infect us, it could be that she was just too close to him when he was infected and she breathed it in…" Mike suggested, he didn't think it was contagious. None of his slayers had shown any symptoms and the other lad with them didn't seem to be showing any symptoms.

"Mike's right." Steve began. "But do we tell the others?"

Jonno shook his head frantically, "Telling them would cause a panic, we don't need to tell anyone until we absolutely have to."

"Steps need to be…"

"STEVE!" Mina scolded, raising her voice as she used to do when Jonno jumped over the furniture when he was five. "We need to prepare for a quarantine but I am not having this Guild panicking over something that isn't confirmed." She looked around the room checking no one was listening. "Lets wait for the results before deciding to do anything."

Steve nodded, she was right. They needed it to be confirmed before doing anything rash.

Staring at the analyser for the next half hour wouldn't help, it was like waiting for a pot to boil.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Steve pushed his chair backwards, the wheels squeaking as he did so. He spun on it coughing slightly to get the attention of his quietly whispering colleagues.

"There's something you should see." Steve informed them, standing away from the microscope. He gestured for the others to look. One by one the other three slayers peered into the microscope. Steve leaned against the table, his hands in his pockets. "Human bodies will reject any cure."

"Why?" Erin was human; a cure for her should work on everyone else.

"Her cells are flowing with power."

That made them all double take, they stared at him. Eventually Mike spoke, his hand clenching on his stake, "What do you mean power?"

"Its as if she's absorbed something, she's storing it. I don't think its going to harm her but I don't have a clue what its for." Every now and again a purple shimmer affected the cells of her hair, it wasn't obvious to the naked eye but magnified a hundred times it was clear to see.

"Does she know?"

"I doubt it." He honestly didn't believe he knew she contained that power inside of her.

Mina was still staring at the cell in the microscope. "What's it doing?"

"Nothing. It's not rewriting any DNA or fighting the infection. It's just…sitting there. There's some signs of it in her blood too, circulating her body to keep it flowing."

If Erin held any form of power then she was a threat, as long as she didn't know she had it they had the advantage. Power could mean anything, it didn't necessarily mean power in the terms of Vlad's abilities it could mean increased physical power or increased mental power. They wouldn't be able to tell until it actually did something. That's if it was power in the first place.

Mina was still struggling to understand, "How do you know its power?"

"I just assumed…"

Jonno hoped his next comment was true. "So it could be something else." An uncomfortable silence followed. No one was willing to speak to suggest what else it could be, in truth they had no idea themselves.

Eventually Steve spoke again, "That's not all." Steve tapped a few keys on the keyboard connected to the device. "Her pheromones have changed…"

"What does that mean?" Jonno didn't understand how this would affect her and be the cause of her infection.

"Erin Noble wasn't infected because she was human she was infected because her DNA was changed, her pheromones have taken on a more vampiric nature."

Jonno and Mina blanched, there was only one way her DNA could have altered that fraction. Vlad had claimed her; she was bound to him in a vampiric way. The thought of her even sleeping with Vlad made them sick to their stomachs.

Mina shook her head as if trying to get that new piece of information out of her head as fast as she could. Jonno blinked trying to assimilate what he'd been told. Erin wasn't even 18 yet and she'd already bound herself to a vampire. He couldn't understand why Vlad had even let it go that far either, it was against Vlad's culture to claim her before he was 18.

Erin was beautiful but she'd thrown her life away on a cold, dead creature. It was a waste.

Mina wanted to focus on something else. "So the virus isn't a threat to us?" Mina asked quietly. She wanted to be absolutely positive that no one could be infected. They'd all been exposed to her.

"Its only deadly to vampires." Steve confirmed before correcting himself slightly from what he'd learned about Erin, "Or those with some vampire DNA."

"But Vlad beat it." Mina told them, if it was deadly how had Vlad escaped it.

Steve gave a small shrug, he and Mike had seen Vlad being infected and they'd seen what it had done to him. "He's the most powerful vampire, he'll have stronger healing capabilities. We can try to refine it again…"

"No." Jonno told them firmly. The fact that this virus had mutated in the first place to infect Erin when she only had a tiny amount of vampire DNA proved that this virus was too unpredictable for them to develop again. There was no saying that it wouldn't mutate at some point.

Mike picked up the vial containing the rest of Erin's blood and threw it against the wall. The blood was tainted, his chest heaving as he spoke from the pent up fury inside.

Mina winced as it smashed against the wall, spreading a crimson stain across and down the brown bricks. She glanced at her son; he nodded agreeing with Mike's actions.

"Stop working on a cure." Jonno told them seriously, she let this happen she has to deal with the consequences now. "It's about time the vampire lost someone *he* loved."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The cell door swung open violently and Robin jumped to his feet. Erin struggled slightly but pushed herself upwards standing slightly infirm on her feet. Robin grasped her elbow lightly.

The slayers weren't looking at Robin they only had eyes for Erin. Disgust and repulsion was on their faces, as they looked her up and down. Mike grabbed Erin and roughly yanked her forward, breaking Robin's grasp on her and pulling her on her tiptoes to look at him. To them she was little more than dirt now they knew the truth about her and Vlad.

Erin was shoved backwards, this time it wasn't gentle. She landed awkwardly, sliding across the floor a metre until her back collided with three bars a syringe of medication flying from her pocket. She gasped with pain.

Robin had seen the item fall from her pocket and dove towards the syringe but was blocked.

"Traitor." Mike hissed at her, his eyes raking her up and down as he said the words. If he was expecting a reaction from her he wasn't going to get it. He was the traitor if things were to go by, especially as Jonno didn't know what he'd done in the forest.

Robin dove to help her but he was pushed against the bars his head colliding with them. Pain flared through the back of his head, spreading like a wild fire before he felt the blackness take over.

Robin slid to the ground, completely out cold.

Erin glanced towards him and Vlad hovered nervously on the edge of his own cage.

Erin tore her eyes from Robin and glanced at the syringe lying on the floor.

"How can you even let him touch you?" Steve lowered himself down to her height; he gripped her chin before dropping it feeling the stickiness there from her sweat. "You betrayed your people by being *with* him."

Robin's eyes darted between Vlad and Erin, the slayers knew exactly how far along their relationship was. He had to give Vlad and Erin credit; they managed to keep completely impassive expressions.

Erin's eyes flicked passed the slayer focussing on the item that had escaped her pocket.

He followed her gaze towards the fallen syringe. He picked it up twisting it in his fingers.

"What's this?"

Erin didn't blink as she lied to him, "Insulin." They could stop her from treating a controlled illness.

Steve took his eyes from her and gazed at it he saw the dose number on it. 5. Insulin didn't have numbers on it.

He reached across and picked it up, running his hands over the smooth glass and the yellow liquid inside. He knew it wasn't insulin.

He dangled it in front of her eyes, waving it back and forth slowly. Almost like he was trying to hypnotise her slowly. "You want it?" Erin didn't answer. She knew he wanted her to beg for it, she wasn't going to go along with it. He was a slayer that liked to see the fear on his enemies' faces, enjoying their suffering without losing any sleep at night.

Her eyes narrowed and her breathing increased, as she grew more infuriated by the second. This slayer needed to be taught a lesson.

He didn't seem amused by her lack of response; he slammed the medication down on the hard concrete floor.

The syringe shattered into tiny fragments.

The concrete lapping up the medication greedily.

Erin stared at the now useless dose.

"NO!" Vlad shouted angrily burning his hand on the cage. Drawing it back quickly.

The slayer had just cut her time in half.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Warehouse

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I managed to post, later than I would have liked unfortunately._

Chapter 17: Warehouse

Erin glanced at Vlad seeing the syringe shattered into tiny pieces, the contents being absorbed by the concrete floor.

Vlad's face was full of unrestrained fury and Erin realised that Vlad was willingly relinquishing control to his other side. He was actually telling it to take over.

The slayers laughed at their predicament. They had no official confirmation at what they'd done by smashing the syringe but they had a good idea. They knew it was somehow delaying the symptoms of her illness.

Steve was still gripping her chin; he shook it slightly from side to side. "He can't save you." Steve teased her. He looked at his scarred colleague before looking back at her.

Vlad wasn't going to act yet but this couldn't go on any longer. Vlad lifted his arm upwards. The slayers noticed what he was doing and laughed at him.

Vlad didn't listen.

"That won't work." Mike taunted him. Argentalium prevented vampires from using their powers; it contained them within their bodies. Mike's smile slipped as he saw the determined look on Vlad's face.

Vlad turned his head never lowering and smiled at the slayers. They'd forgotten one thing – he wasn't a normal vampire, he was much more powerful.

The slayers didn't like the knowing grin on Vlad's face.

Their eyes flickered upwards as they realised what he was about to do.

A split second later a fireball erupted from Vlad's hand, hitting the argentalium plate above. The intensity of the fireball made the argentalium buckle and bend before melting and exploding.

The slayers didn't have time to cry out.

Molten argentalium flew directly towards the slayers. Vlad waved his hand sending the molten garlic enhanced metal towards the unoccupied wall – not to save the slayers but to stop it from hurting Erin.

The UV cage flickered out of existence before vanishing as he tipped his head deliberately glaring at the slayers.

They were startled for a moment before all reaching for their stakes as fast as they could.

Vlad clicked his fingers and the stakes disintegrated.

Steve grabbed the cage door and locked it a relieved smile on his face as he looked at the other slayers.

Mike glared at his younger co-worker; they'd locked themselves in like caged animals.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Vlad asked quietly, he didn't shout or growl he just spoke quietly.

Vlad concentrated and the lock on the cell door opened.

The slayers reached for their stakes automatically seeing the merciless face of the future Grand High Vampire, forgetting that Vlad had destroyed them mere moments ago.

Vlad extended his index finger and thumb, holding his arm out towards the slayers and lowered it slowly. Immediately the slayers dropped to their knees.

"Vlad!" Erin cried, no matter what they had done they still deserved mercy. He needed to show mercy to show that he was different from the rest of his kind.

He let out a snarl before obeying, he flicked his wrist and the slayers collapsed completely to the ground.

Erin put her hands on her hips, she was still fearsome no matter how ill she was. "They're just knocked out." He protested and Erin nodded slowly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin climbed over the unconscious slayers, she had no idea how long Vlad had knocked them out for and she had a feeling he didn't know either.

Erin gently slapped both sides of Robin's face to wake him up to no avail so she hit him harder and he woke immediately.

He looked around before grimacing and grasping his burning cheek. He gave her an accusing look. "I had to wake you." She shrugged with a slight smile.

"It hurts."

"You're awake though."

"But…"

"Don't argue with her Robin." Vlad told his best friend seriously, Erin gave a triumphant smile, "You'll never win." He continued as a mutter.

Erin lightly batted Vlad on the shoulder as she drew up to him.

Vlad kissed her softly, Erin gripped him holding herself upright. She shouldn't be kissing him with how ill she felt but she hated being separated from him, especially when they were only feet across from each other but couldn't touch thanks to the slayers.

Vlad slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her easier. Their tongues brushed frantically as they released their pent up worries and fears even though they knew this was part of the plan.

This time Robin didn't comment on their affectionate display. Their physiology had forced them a part this time. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be so close but unable to touch.

Vlad slowly pulled away from Erin but not before she managed to press another quick kiss to his lips.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

He turned his head towards Robin who was focussing his eyes everywhere but on the sight of his friend's kissing. "We'd better get going before they realised what's happened."

Robin nodded slowly; any minute Jonno would come and see what was taking his slayers so long.

Vlad laced his fingers with Erin's before pulling her from the room as fast as he knew she could go.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They'd barely made it a hundred yards before the alarms started to sound throughout the building making Vlad wince at the high-pitched sound. Obviously he hadn't 'subdued' the slayers well enough. He wondered how thick the skulls of Todd and Steve actually were in that case then.

He'd hoped to have more time to search for Ryan but he'd have to let his instincts guide him as they ran. He trusted his instincts they hadn't led him astray yet. He was trying to latch onto some form of power that every vampire held although half fangs had a lot less than normal vampires, and use it as a form of compass to guide him. Unfortunately something kept throwing him off, every time he thought he'd located power it flung him in the opposite direction. Like a magnet near the needle of a compass.

The only sounds they made were the occasional squeaking of their shoes on the concrete and the sound of Robin's jacket as it creaked. Vlad's leather jacket didn't make a noise but Robin's was growing more annoying by the second.

They'd avoided slayers so far, dodging into corners and hideaways to avoid being seen. The only thing Robin as worrying about was the fact that Erin was wheezing and could start coughing at any minute. That would give their position away immediately.

Most of the base looked like the old warehouses by the docks and Vlad wouldn't put it passed them to use them. They were derelict and so was the area around them, no one would notice what they were up to. They weren't offices just open floor spaces with breezeblock walls built where the slayers needed them. They were all on one level so they didn't have to worry about Erin climbing up and down stairs. Various windows were smashed and shattered but to replace them would alert someone to the slayer presence. Vlad wondered if they were there officially or not.

There hadn't actually been that many slayers and Vlad wondered if there were even a hundred slayers in the building. The vampire community had been led to believe there were thousands but from what he'd seen it looked like a skeleton staff was running the operation.

Then their luck ran out.

A group of slayers spun around the corner, catching sight of them.

Vlad grabbed Robin by the collar and pulled him along for a few feet before running as fast as they could in the other direction.

The slid to a stop, Vlad nearly hitting Robin in the back as they caught sight of Jonno, Steve and Mike running towards them from the other direction.

The slayers' boots slapped against the floors as they pursued the vampire, former slayer and breather. They were gaining on them, having the advantage of knowing the base inside and out.

Vlad sniffed the air, the slayers were using stasis spray to remain hidden form them for as long as possible. He thought he might be able to find Ryan but he couldn't smell anything distinctive but mould and disinfectant at the moment.

They exited an old, rusted metal door only to be met with an empty warehouse, empty crates and holes where machinery had once stood.

Vlad could smell something for the first time, it smelled a little like slayer with vampire and he knew that Ryan was somewhere down that corridor but didn't now where.

A long corridor stemmed off from one of the open doors across the floor. With a combined nod they darted for it as fast as they could. Erin tripped as her feet became to heavy, Vlad lifted her up and carried her across the floor easily.

There were more doors stemming off from this one, stretching about a hundred feet in a long straight corridor. They had no idea where they were going at the moment their top priority was avoiding the slayers.

A slamming door alerted them to the slayers following them, a muffled voice that told them to split up echoed down the corridor.

They needed to hide quickly before they were caught.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin darted into a room followed rapidly by Vlad and Erin. As soon as they crossed the threshold of the room Robin slammed the door shut, they leaned against it as they rapidly searched the room looking for something to block it to prevent the slayers from getting inside.

Vlad clicked his fingers and the flimsy metal lock slid shut, the slayers could break through that easily if they wanted to. It wouldn't take them long.

Robin glanced frantically around the room, looking for a chair or a table or something else to wedge against the door to provide them with that extra barrier of defence for when the slayers broke into the room. There was nothing.

Vlad knew there was only one option left to them. He could hear the footsteps of the slayers growing closer and closer.

They were checking the doors to the rooms further down the corridor. Soon they would arrive at the one they were hiding in.

Vlad closed his eyes, this wouldn't take much power but it would take concentration to do what he intended to do. He lifted his right hand until his palm faced the door; very slowly fire shot from his palm and surrounded the edges of the metal door. He was using his flaming ability like a blowtorch, sealing the door to the walls.

After a minute he lowered his hand, the air in the room had become increasingly warmer from the intensity of the flames exiting his hand. The increase in heat wouldn't do Erin any good so he concentrated and sent a chill through the air. His father enjoyed doing that to breathers. Robin automatically huddled his arms around himself trying to hold his warmth in before standing straight once again.

Vlad looked around expecting Erin to be beside him, when she wasn't he'd automatically begun to panic.

He found her staring at something, as she spoke her voice cracked, "Ryan…"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Loyalty

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 18: Loyalty

Robin jumped backwards noticing the former slayer/now vampire in the room. The room was only small and he was kept in a cage that had been similar to Vlad's. Ryan gazed at them, his eyes holding pure hatred as he looked at Vlad.

Ryan hissed at Erin slowly, trying to scare his sister. Erin had betrayed him, he couldn't fight it anymore he was a vampire – she'd failed him. She'd cared more about her boyfriend than she had about him.

"Look what you've done to me." He told her angrily, "Look at what I've become because of you." He extended his mouth, fangs glistening in the dim light.

Erin's eye glistened with tears at the thought. Vlad saw them and he decide that he wasn't going to let Ryan get away with blaming Erin for his predicament.

"What did you do to stop this?" Vlad asked him seriously.

Ryan froze before answering Vlad. "This is none of your business vampire." 

"Insulting your leader a good start mate." Robin dropped in, Ryan snarled, snapping his fangs at Robin causing the young breather to jump back.

"You're blaming Erin but from the start you haven't bothered trying to find a cure yourself you've just made her find one on her own."

"She…"

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED!" Vlad shouted at him, raising his voice. He used the authority he would command. Erin had tried everything. "Erin has worked hard trying to find a cure for you…"

Ryan looked between them; he knew what they'd been up to. He scoffed loudly, "When she hasn't been…"

"You finish that and I'll rip your fangs from your mouth before you can even say 'vampire'." The threat was full of promise, he wasn't bluffing. He was sure Robin would even help him looking at the way Robin's jaw had dropped when Ryan had began that statement. "There isn't a way to get out of becoming a vampire, I've tried everything Ryan. Your sister has been looking through every book in our library, looking through archives and we've worked together but we've found nothing."

"She could have tried somewhere else."

Vlad bit back a groan; he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the frustration that was there. "So could you, instead of hiding away and letting it happen like a scared child. At least I face what was happening to me, there was one definite cure but I don't think you were willing to take it were you."

Ryan gave him an extremely confused look.

"You're a slayer, you could have staked yourself." Vlad shrugged.

"Erin promised…"

"You're a slayer you knew what would happen."

"Erin should have slain your bloodline, I would have been free."

"It never works." Vlad told him, it had been tried and it had failed many times. "Slaying dad, me and Ingrid…"

Ryan's eyes widened as Vlad spoke, immediately jumping to the defence of one of them. "Not Ingrid!"

The words were full of passion and his eyes filled with fierce determination and affection.

With those words Vlad knew without a doubt that Ryan had completely transformed into a vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan hated being caged like an animal, and that thought brought another to the front of his mind.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked, if they were here to rescue him they would have released him now instead of leaving him in there as if they were afraid the moment they released him he'd run away. Although the idea was tempting – running away to get back to Ingrid.

"Look at Erin." Robin began slowly before jumping as the handle on the door rattled as the slayers tried to enter. A loud banging was heard as the slayers obviously slammed their shoulders against the door trying to enter.

"_They're in here." _A muffled call came and Vlad glanced towards the door, taking a defensive stance but never taking his eyes off Ryan. Vlad could always tell when someone was lying to him and that was one skill he prized above any other.

Ryan followed Robin's gaze looking at his sister. She was shaking violently, her face was coated in sweat, Erin was nearly bent double – she clearly couldn't stand upright. Vlad was supporting her and her complexion was alternating between being pale and turning green every few seconds.

"Your sister's ill Ryan." Robin began again slowly, "She need some of your blood to save her."

"Now she wants me to save her when she wouldn't save me?" This was like talking to a brick wall or rather a stuck record player. "You must have given it to her." He summarised, only Vlad had been close enough to Erin to infect her with this.

"The slayers played you Ryan!" Erin shouted at him, her forehead never leaving Vlad's shoulder from where it was comfortably occupied. "They injected you with a virus,"

"They said it was garlic as I hadn't been eating any…" He began slowly.

"You were used to try and kill Ingrid, then Vlad became infected we need your DNA to work on me and others of their kind. Only you have the antibodies for both kinds. The vampire bite managed to beat it. Please Ryan." Erin pleaded.

Ryan gave her words careful consideration, it made sense. His reaction and change had been more than his blood fighting the vampire bite. From everything he'd been told and had read while he'd been training for the one occupation he'd always desired more than any other, the bite shouldn't have been as painful and as full of side effects as it was. In fact Erin looked a lot like he had when he'd first started to transform.

The realisation made him, for the first time, hate the slayers. He'd been betrayed by them. Used as bait to test out a biological weapon on them.

However it didn't make him want to help his sister.

"If Ingrid agrees I'll do it." Erin could have kicked something if she'd had the strength to do so.

Erin had to force him to forget his loyalty to Ingrid, something that wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She assumed his love for his own sister would outweigh the 'love' that had been manufactured by the bite – she was wrong.

Vlad rolled his eyes, Ingrid was being unusually nice to him and Erin ever since they'd returned. He didn't believe she'd changed completely, if anything she'd only change a tiny bit. Ingrid Dracula was still as devious as ever. She'd never agree to Ryan curing Erin – Wolfie, yes – Erin, no.

"You'll do it if I have to force you too." Vlad knew Ryan wasn't thinking clearly, the bite had confused his priorities.

"Ingrid Dracula is my mistress, I'm not loyal to you." Ryan didn't know that if he showed any kind of disloyalty to him when he became Grand High Vampire he'd legally be within his rights to slay him.

Robin couldn't believe that Ryan was so callous now that he'd been bitten. He finally saw first hand what Vlad had meant when he said Erin would be loyal to him if she was bitten by him.

"Erin's your sister!" Robin shouted at Ryan.

Ryan gave a shrug; his family didn't mean anything anymore. Erin had failed him but Ingrid had created him. His loyalty had changed towards the woman who'd given him this new life and suddenly being a vampire wasn't so bad. "Its up to Ingrid to spare her."

Vlad let out a hiss before throwing Ryan back against the wall. Vlad wasn't in the mood for Ryan's loyalty to Ingrid at the moment. Erin came first. Erin's eyes widened as Ryan flew through the UV lights smouldering slightly but travelling at such a sped they would have no effect on him.

Ryan's head hit against the wall, a crack echoing around the room.

The smaller vampire sped until he stopped in front of Ryan. There wasn't time for this argument. Slayers could burst in at any moment and Erin needed to be cured so he compromised. Ryan glanced down at him, for the first time understanding how fiercely Vlad protected Erin. "You want to get back to Ingrid then you help us."

"I'll help after you take me to her."

"You'll help right now." Vlad hissed angrily. Ryan's head flew back again cracking against the concrete. This had been accidental this time, as Vlad's rage had spiked. "I want a blood sample or you'll never see Ingrid again. If this isn't deal with now then my brother and your sister will die"

Ryan shook his head, he wasn't going to help someone he'd never met. "I'm not going to help you for your brother."

Vlad hated what he was going to say but if it got Ryan to agree then it was worth it. "Then do it for Ingrid, she might be infected now and you hold the key." He didn't want to tell him there was a chance that Ingrid was immune having already been cured once but Vlad doubted that Ingrid was immune. This virus was more concentrated than before.

Vlad knew that 'helping' Ingrid would help Erin and Wolfie regardless.

"I'll do it." Ryan finally agreed. Vlad slowly lowered Ryan to the ground and the half fang rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it.

The banging and rattling on the door grew fiercer as the slayers tried to enter before it all went quiet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad injected the final dose into Erin's arms. They only had five hours left. Her breathing was shallow and difficult, almost like it was when her heart stopped last time. Her body wasn't responding as quickly as she had before.

Ryan watched them concern for his sister on his face for the first time. Vlad brushed Erin's hair from her eyes. The running had exhausted her. Exhausting her had lowered her immunity even further.

Erin's legs buckled and she slid towards the ground. He gripped her waist; looping his left arm under her legs he hoisted Erin into his arms, grabbing Ryan firmly by his green jacket. He hadn't intended to pinch Ryan's skin but as long as he was holding him securely he didn't care. Ryan reluctantly grabbed Robin in return.

Erin wrapped her arms loosely around Vlad's neck. She could seem to wrap them around him any tighter.

Vlad heard soft beeping and automatically realised what the slayers were doing. "COVER YOUR EARS!" He shouted. Immediately everyone did as he asked as a loud bang echoed through the room.

Aloud BANG filled the room. It didn't take a genius to work out they'd used some sort of small explosive to get into the room.

The door flew from the wall landing a few feet in front of the door, directly where Ryan had been in his cell moments before.

Vlad shook his head as the ringing continued even thoiugh he'd covered his ears.

Smoke coated the inside of the room, blinding the slayers. Vlad had the advantage his kind was built for seeing though fog and smoke.

"GO!" Vlad shouted as the slayers crashed through the door. He ducked as a stake narrowly missed his nose, thrown blindly in the hopes that they'd catch him.

Vlad threw out his hand making the slayers clutch their stomachs their crossbows dropping to the ground with almighty clatters.

"Come to me." He whispered and immediately the crossbows flew across the room and against the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. They were safe until they pulled out another weapon.

Vlad saw his chance; with a nod to Ryan he sped upwards and into the air.

The slayers looked around the room, the smoke finally clearing to reveal the now vampireless room.

Jonno spun to face Steve and Mike; he wasn't amused this was their entire fault. "You let him escape."

"He's too powerful..."

"You knew that already, he's too powerful fro argentalium to work. You riled him by taunting her." Jonno nearly yelled. "I said never gloat to a vampire, you did and now he's free."

Mina placed a tender hand on her son's shoulder; she knew he was taking this hard. Vlad had escaped justice once again. "What are we going to do?"

Jonno clutched his hand stake fiercely, nearly cracking the handle. "Vlad's not getting away with this. Its time his kind was wiped out completely – starting with him."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Tangled

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter…_

Chapter 19: Tangled

The group landed in the middle of the throne room. The other vampires had been inside and glanced up startled at the new arrivals.

"Vlad!" Ingrid cried cheerfully, but he ignored her to check that Ryan was still there.

He took a moment to gain his bearings, the effort of holding Erin and guiding Ryan at the same time taking its toll for a second or two.

Vlad suddenly realised the sensation of Erin's hot breath on his neck had stopped. He dropped her to the floor. Vlad didn't care about his family seeing in that moment.

Her weakened heart couldn't take the sudden rush that flying brought.

He immediately began hands only resuscitation again. The Count watched as if Vlad had gone mad, then he realised what Erin was.

"She's a breather!"

Bertrand held out something to him, Vlad took it startled. An adrenalin syringe.

Vlad didn't have time to question him how he knew he just took it from him with a nod.

Quickly Vlad injected it directly into her heart. He'd become an expert at giving her doses over the last few days. Erin gasped arching upwards and coughing as she tried to inhale as much air as she could.

"You okay?" Vlad asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded frantically with a smile. She was okay – for now.

Vlad looked up at Bertrand. "How did you know?" He asked him quietly. He didn't think Bertrand would have been able to keep it a secret.

"Her hand." Vlad looked down at Erin's left hand, the scratched clear for all to see from where the book had sliced the skin. Now he knew why Bertrand's gaze hadn't been on him when he'd caught him following them, it had been on her hand staring at the scabbed cut. He knew she could bleed.

To Bertrand those cuts looked like claw marks, they were familiar in someway but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen them before.

Vlad was glad Erin's things were in his room because Bertrand would have searched her room from top to bottom the second he found out what she was.

"That's why the bat vomit didn't work." The Count summarised, "Because of what she is"

"The bat vomit didn't work because Erin hadn't ingested the virus unlike Ingrid. She'd caught it another way either through her skin or breathing."

Ingrid seemed to notice the other 'guests' in the room. "What's he doing here?" She gestured pointing to Robin, he was someone she hoped she'd never see again.

"Helping me." He glanced back at Robin who had his hand buried inside his jacket, clearly clutching a clove of garlic.

"How long have you been talking to him?" The Count asked, he realised Bertrand must have seen Robin with them but hadn't said anything. "You knew." He gestured to Bertrand.

Vlad defended his mentor; he'd just saved Erin's life. "I told him not to tell you. Robin helped us, he helped save my unlife with Erin. You will leave him alone."

While the Count wasn't pleased to see Robin he'd saved them more than enough times in Stokely, and he had a slight affection for Vlad's friend. It was better there was a breather he knew than one he didn't. Besides Robin being here wasn't the main issue – the main issue was his son deceiving him.

At the moment his son had created a tangled web of lies to protect Erin. He didn't have a clue whether Vlad was telling the truth or not at the moment. He was amazed that Vlad had managed to keep track of them until now. He didn't even want to think about Bertrand's past and most likely future deceptions or what Ingrid was even up to. His daughter had never been that nice to anyone.

The web of lies was growing bigger with every passing day and growing more tangled as each new one was created.

"He can stay…for now." He told Vlad lowly, drawing amazed looks from Ingrid and Bertrand.

Ingrid blinked furiously as she tried to digest her father's words, "That's it? You're letting him stay? Vlad lied to you, he didn't tell you he was talking to him again?"

"We can't do anything about it at the moment, can we?" Getting rid of Robin wasn't their main concern, he wouldn't be a threat they knew him too well.

Ingrid tore her eyes away from her father before they landed on something else she hated above Robin. "He's the one who made me ill!" Ingrid shouted angrily, her façade dropping. He was the one who'd forced her back to her family. Ingrid grabbed Ryan's throat, squeezing it tightly.

"You made him." 

"Let him go Ingrid. He's the only hope Erin and Wolfie have." Ingrid squeezed tighter before loosening her grip again but she didn't let go of Ryan once. Her skin crawled at the lovesick look he gave her.

The Count answered quickly. "Your breather girlfriend has nothing to do with this. Breathers don't matter."

"I thought that was half fangs." He muttered sarcastically, he turned to his sister, "Get Renfield." Ingrid didn't move. "NOW!" Ingrid remembered she was supposed to be a team player then and stepped away from her loyal puppy, speeding from the room to fetch Renfield.

He turned back to his son. "Breathers and vampires are forbidden from being together Vladimir. There's a reason for that." Draining their blood was one of them and because they'd created the first slayers from a disastrous relationship centuries before.

"What about you and Miss McCauley, you're in love with her!" Vlad snapped at his father, it wasn't going to be one rule for him and another for the Count.

"That is a lie."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows wanting to be contradicted. "You leave Miss McCauley out of this." The Count told him trying again. "Besides that's being dealt with. She won't be a breather for long." He told his son with a smirk, Vlad knew what that meant – he was planning to bite her, yet another thing he had to worry about. "You don't bite breathers, if you did she wouldn't be one now!"

Vlad couldn't win.

"What is it that you don't approve of?" Vlad finally snapped, "When she was a half fang she wasn't good enough…"

"She never *was* a half fang was she?"

Vlad shook his head. It came down to honour at the end of the day nothing else. "I knew she'd never be 'good enough' for the Dracula clan. Why do think that we kept it a secret her being a breather and a…"

Ingrid chose that moment to return with Renfield and immediately she seemed to pick up his words before he forced himself to stop.

"A what?"

"Never mind." He sighed,

"*She* will never be good enough for you, only a pure blood vampire…"

"I love her and I don't' care what you think. If I cared we wouldn't have even been together in the first place." He glanced across at Renfield; "Right now we need to focus on curing them both we can argue about this later."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I need more of her blood to work with." Vlad nodded and watched as Renfield began to take more and more of her blood. Erin was being treated like a pincushion recently.

"How much?" Vlad asked quietly, the slayers had taken a sample of her blood.

"A pint." Renfield told him quietly, "It'll provide enough samples for multiple tests." It was a lot but if it would help Renfield work faster then he had no choice but to allow it.

Vlad nodded slowly,

"The slayers smashed one of her doses. They're only lasting five hours now. I gave her the last dose an hour ago." Vlad told him and Renfield's eyes widened. He had barely four hours to work with. Vlad looked over at Ryan. "What do you need from him?"

"The blood that's still in his veins and some DNA samples."

Vlad nodded and Renfield set up the equipment to take Erin's blood. It looked like a drip to him like he'd had when he himself had been in hospital years ago.

As soon as Renfield finished he moved across the room to Ryan who was being held in place by Ingrid so he could take the samples. Ryan wasn't putting up much of a fight around her.

A small yapping broke his thoughts away from Erin and his eyes away from Renfield. He moved across to Wolfie. Erin was in safe enough hands with Renfield.

Vlad brusher his brother's cheek slowly. Wolfie wasn't as far gone as Erin, he wasn't even close really. Wolfie seemed to be in the first stages of the illness still.

"You're back." Wolfie muttered with a small smile as he looked up at his brother. Vlad nodded slowly.

"You'll be feeling better before long." He promised quietly.

"Ingrid won't let me go to sleep." Wolfie seemed put out at that, Vlad could see the bags under his brother's eyes.

"You'll be able to sleep soon." Vlad promised him; clearly Ingrid didn't want the same to happen to Wolfie that had happened to Erin – slipping into a sleep that he couldn't be woken from.

"Is Erin getting better?"

Vlad's throat clenched at his brother's concern. "Soon." He whispered. "Soon."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"They didn't take it well." Erin muttered seeing the dark look that covered Vlad's face before he hid it when she brought the topic up again.

"A breather and a vampire never goes down well." He assured her – although he didn't know about any other vampire/breather couples in vampire history. Vampire and half fangs he knew about but they were probably the first vampire/breather couple.

Erin coughed slightly, blood was coming to her lips easier every time. Vlad threw a worried look towards Robin. Robin did well to hide his fear from Erin but she knew how he felt.

"I haven't got long." She murmured.

Vlad stroked Erin's hair softly. "Renfield's working on it."

"I know."

"It'll work this time." He promised. It had to work, he wouldn't accept anything else.

"Vlad…" Erin began softly, "Were you going to change me?" She asked.

"I don't want to lose you, I considered it." He began but she needed to know the truth. "I was glad your blood was poison. I couldn't force you into this." He shook his head as he spoke, he could be selfish when it concerned immortality.

Erin shook her head he didn't understand. "I'm not asking if you would have, I'm asking you to change me when my blood is clean." Her question made Robin's jaw drop, Vlad's eyes widened and he looked everywhere trying to find something to focus on and failing so he turned his whole body away.

Vlad turned away, "You don't know what you're asking." She didn't know the burdens of being a vampire, only living half a life, having to hide who you are from everyone.

"I'm asking not to leave you on your own." She told him quietly. "I'm asking to be allowed to live with you."

"You'll live with me anyway." He answered; he wasn't going to cast her aside. Erin always had a home with him.

"I'll grow old Vlad, you'll look like this for the rest of your life and I'll be an old woman." A few crystal tears made their way down her face, "It'll tear us apart." She wouldn't be able to stand the insults to Vlad at him being seen with her when she was in her sixties and him looking like he'd always be in his teens.

"I love you and that will never change." He promised her. Erin shook her head.

"When Jonno questioned me I said I wanted to be like you just in the heat of the moment. I thought about it and its true. I want to be a half fang, I want to be with you properly without you having to protect me all the time from your kind. You won't be considered as big a disgrace…"

"You're not a disgrace!" Vlad roared at her, making her jump and wince as pain from his volume shot through her head. "I don't care what the others think.

"Is that what you really want?" Vlad asked her quietly, "Once you become like me it can't be undone." Erin nodded; she knew that better than anyone.

"I'm not saying now." She told him. "I'm asking you to do it in the future." Erin had clearly thought about this.

Vlad considered it, she wasn't pressuring him. This meant a lot to Erin, someday meant she'd have time to reconsider.

"Promise me someday Vlad. I love you." Erin didn't want him on his own, she knew how he'd cope (or try to) he'd withdraw and turn into the one thing he hated more than anything else. "I don't want you on your own. Even if its only when I'm dying, promise me you'll turn me."

Vlad nodded slowly, "I promise."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid watched Vlad and Erin from a distance, jealousy rising up in her. Ever since she'd returned from putting Ryan in a cell for 'everyone's' protection she'd been forced to this. She hated hiding how sick it made her feel to watch her brother in love with the girl.

Erin was trying to get Vlad's power, power that in Ingrid's mind that was rightfully hers. She'd have to do something about that.

She was going to do something about that right now. She'd already been putting her plans in motion when she'd found out exactly what Vlad had been hiding, a while ago now, with him being away for the last 30 hours she'd had plenty of time. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Vlad seemed to sense he was being watched and gave Ingrid a curious look. Ingrid gave Vlad a sickly sweet smile before vanishing from the room.

"I don't trust her." Erin muttered under her breath as soon as she was sure Ingrid had vanished.

"She might have changed…" Vlad began slowly, near death experiences had a way of changing someone, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Erin.

Erin gave him a sceptical look, she couldn't imagine Ingrid ever changing. If anything she believed it made Ingrid's thirst for power greater.

"Vlad don't take her at face value." Erin told him softly, she knew he wanted to see the good in his sister and wanted to believe her because he felt guilty about what he did to her but she didn't think Ingrid could ever change. The only thing Ingrid could be was placated.

"You're right." He'd needed a sounding board more than anything else. He needed to know that someone else felt the same way he did about Ingrid.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin watched as Erin slowly slipped off into unconsciousness. At least she would suffer unconscious.

"Are you going do it?" He asked Vlad gently.

"I promised."

Robin saw the indecision in his friend's eyes. "But you don't want to."

"The thing that scares me it part of me wants it. The part of me that hates her being a breather."

"Erin knows what she wants, trust her." Robin assured him, if Erin had thought it through then Erin wanted it. There was no way she'd change her mind. Erin and Vlad were both as stubborn as each other and neither ever wanted to give in.

Robin felt a slight chill enter the from a fraction of a second before Ingrid did, she ignored him completely focussing on Vlad instead.

"Dad wants to see you."

Vlad stood slowly and glanced towards Robin, "Watch her."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Promise

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think my next fic will be the ten years on fic. It will link to the end of the series. I've got the main plot mapped out now and a few side plots in place._

_Please let me know if you'd like to see anything in it or any characters you'd like to see._

Chapter 20: Promise

Vlad slowly walked into the throne room. His family was gathered around the table staring at each other. They looked up at him with a sympathetic smile on all of their faces. The sympathy didn't suit them at all. The smile made him worry.

"Ingrid found this in your room." The Count slid the bundle across the table towards Vlad. Vlad caught it in his hands; he felt the bulky black material between his fingers with the lumps and bumps of whatever was inside.

"You need to know Vlad." She began slowly. Looking down he knew what it was. Ingrid had been amongst his and Erin's bags in his room.

The youngest vampire didn't bat an eyelid or look the slightest bit confused at the bundle. Bertrand reached across and unfastened the bundle looking at it closely. Inside was Erin's slaying equipment.

Bertrand looked shocked at the realisation, wishing he'd found it instead.

"Your girlfriend is a slayer." 'Girlfriend' was spat out violently.

Vlad shrugged, "I don't care." The Count growled, this was the attitude he wanted to force from his son.

"She's here to slay us." He told his son slowly. Its about time Vlad woke up from the fantasy world he was living in. Breathers, slayers and vampires weren't meant to mix.

"She was here to slay us, she's not a slayer anymore."

"I can't see why you're being so…" The Count began, thunder crackling as his voice deepened, he extended a finger to point at his son as a realisation hit him. "You knew."

His face was full of disappointment as he gazed down on his son. Vlad hadn't just betrayed him he'd betrayed his entire kind; he'd gone against what he was supposed to stand for just a few months away. They'd have to run damage control quickly.

Vlad didn't acknowledge it or deny it. "Who here has Erin slain?" He wanted an answer. The vampires looked between each other, they couldn't answer. Erin had never threatened one of them to their knowledge, not even after them trying to kill her twice before.

"Did you know before or after you claimed her?" The disgust in his tone was clear for all to see. If his son had known about Erin…he couldn't bear to think about it and shuddered.

Vlad shook his head and let out a snort of laughter at their personal question. "That has nothing to do with you." Vlad threatened lowly, he didn't care about the 'disgrace' he'd brought on his family or kind.

There was only one way to limit the damage control in the Count's mind, "She'll have to go." They couldn't drain her in her condition, Vlad wouldn't let them drain her he'd be able to stop them before they were even ten feet from her. That left only one option. As soon as she was out of Vlad's sight then they could act.

Bertrand nodded frantically, "I agree," The sooner they dealt with this the better.

"Then you'll have to marry a vampire girl to sort this mess out…"

"I'm not marrying anyone to hide my 'disgrace' because Erin's not going anywhere." Vlad's tone held darkness. "I've claimed her and by my mark of claim you can't do anything about it." He'd invoked the ancient vampire law. They'd been relying on his ignorance to their laws in those last few moments. Clearly Vlad had been studying but keeping it quiet.

He didn't trust them to tell them how much he really knew. He was deliberately pretending he wasn't studying.

"You're not eighteen…"

"But the claim has taken," Her scent had changed making his claim valid no matter his age. If his mark of claim was broken in any way he was in his rights to avenge her, he could and would slay them. "Slayer, half fang or breather, she's mine. I suggest you remember that. Are we clear?" His authority was showing again.

"Yes." The three vampires in the room spoke together, Vlad was the one in charge now and they couldn't do anything about it – at least two of them couldn't yet.

It was better to go along with him for the time being at least.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vlad!" Ingrid called out to her brother, chasing him down the corridor.

Vlad spun rapidly to face his sister a look of anger on his face that he couldn't shake.

"I wouldn't have shown dad if I'd known." She told him quietly.

"Yes you would Ingrid." He paused beginning to walk off. "You say you've changed – I don't believe you."

Ingrid shook her head protesting, she needed Vlad to believe her. "When you left me to burn, I saw things differently." Vlad paused, her words making him face her again.

"You had a taste of revenge, I was trying to defend myself. You were the one who tried to slay me." He stepped closer to her stepping into her space. "If anything that made you more vengeful. Whatever you're planning. It won't work."

Her startled look gave him the answer he needed, Vlad slowly turned and walked away again.

Ingrid's face twisted into a snarl, "We'll see about that Vladimir Dracula."

She wanted power and she was damned if Vlad was going to stop her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed the door and leaned on it, he scrunched his eyes closed as he fought to keep calm. His stomach bubbled with fury at his sister. Ingrid could never leave things alone, could she?

"What did they want?" A soft Welsh voice asked him.

"The found her slayer equipment." He tried to make it sound like it was no big deal. Her life was in more danger now they knew, even though they had a law to obey he wouldn't put it beyond them to try and find a way around it.

"It didn't go down well then." Robin worked out.

"Not really." Vlad admitted, he had a feeling a worse eruption was about to come. On a scale of one to ten it was only about a six. Erin being found out as a slayer should have ranked at least an eleven. He needed to be on his guard at all times.

"What are they going to do?"

"Nothing…at the moment." Robin gave him a confused look. He clearly couldn't understand it as well.

Vlad looked at his watch, Erin had barely an hour left.

A knocking came at his door, Renfield poked his head around it. "I think I have the cure, Master Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield injected Erin first, then Wolfie. Erin was the worst so she needed the dose more urgently.

Renfield had run multiple tests and this cocktail of medicines seemed to be the most effective on the virus. Having Ryan's DNA and blood had sped up the process, Renfield easily identified which parts would fight the virus more actively and build his cure around that.

All they had to do was wait for it to take effect.

Minutes ticked by in silence, they studied the pair carefully.

Wolfie's colour was returning to his cheeks and his heartbeat returning to its steady beat he'd had before he'd become infected. His eye movement wasn't as lazy as it was before and he moved his legs restlessly on the couch. He was going to be back to normal in no time. Vlad allowed himself a small smile at that.

Erin showed no signs of improvement at all. Her skin was still pale and her heartbeat was still weak. It grew stronger for a moment before weakening again.

"She's too far gone Master Vlad." The cure worked on the tests Renfield had performed. There was no other explanation for it. There's only so much it could do, if it was given when too much damage to her body had been done…

Vlad's looked up, tears in his eyes. They'd just gone through all of that for him to lose her anyway.

"I'm not giving up."

"By breather standards there's nothing that can be done." Renfield told him. "It's affected her major organs, she won't recover from it. Not even with their treatments. Her heart won't last much longer and nothing can start it once it stops time." The adrenaline wouldn't work again – she was too weak to respond to it.

"Is her blood clean?" Vlad asked quietly, his eyes never leaving her. Erin seemed to be breathing weakly, her chest barely moving.

"The cure will read move all the toxins the virus held but the damage it's done..."

"Will her blood be clean?" Vlad asked again more firmly, there was one way to undo the damage that had been caused.

"There's no telling how long…" The tests had proved that it should be clean but there was much more of her blood than the pint he'd taken.

"So it might be clean right now." Vlad murmured to himself.

"You dare Vladimir…" The Count spoke his name in warning sharing a look with Bertrand. If Vlad did this then there was a chance he'd die.

"I've got no choice!" Vlad shouted at them. "I've just saved her only for her to die anyway!" Vlad roared at the top of his voice.

"Her blood might still be poison." Bertrand told him, he couldn't understand why Vlad was willing to risk everything to save Erin

"I have to take that chance." He looked at her, "I promised her I'd do it." He didn't want to break the promise he'd made to her. The Count's jaw dropped slightly, the slayer wanted to become a vampire?

"You don't have to do it." The Count told him, "She'd never know." If Erin died she'd never know he hadn't turned her and she wouldn't be able to do anything about.

"Vlad," Robin spoke quietly, "She'll be loyal to you." He needed to remind his friend.

Vlad shook his head, there was a chance she wouldn't be but he wasn't going to go into it yet. "I can't let her die." Vlad stressed, it would be a small price if it saved her. He looked at his dad, "Erin asked me to do this, to turn her." He didn't think it would be so soon.

The Count saw the intensity in his son's eyes for the young slayer girl. This wasn't casual, this meant something to his son and to her if she wanted to become like them and had asked Vlad to do it.

The Count nodded slowly, his son wasn't asking for permission he was asking for approval. He didn't want his son to hate him. He'd never seen Vlad as happy as he was with Erin, Erin had been the one who had gotten Vlad to accept his destiny something none of them had ever managed to do. No matter how he felt towards the young girl she was a permanent part of his son's unlife now.

Vlad turned back to Erin after getting the approval he wanted, he wasn't looking forward to this but he had promised her.

Besides it would stop her blood being used for the book should anyone find out how she'd gotten the scratched on the backs of her hands, he realised as he gently stoked her hands.

Vlad closed his eyes feeling the uncomfortable but thrilling sensation of his fangs dropping. He opened his mouth revealing them to the room, Robin looked away not used to seeing his friend like this.

Vlad slowly lowered his fangs down to the left side of her neck.

Erin's eyes flickered open in those few seconds making him hesitate. She was lucid enough to know what he was about to do. With her remaining strength she nodded to him, she hadn't changed her mind like he'd partly feared. Vlad tenderly stroked her cheek as she slipped unconscious, she wouldn't feel this thankfully.

He carefully bit into her skin, trying to make the scar as less obvious as possible. He mouth already filling with her warm blood.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

After a minute Vlad slowly forced himself to pull back, he glanced down at the young woman in front of him. He could still taste the delicious nectar that was her blood in his mouth and on his fangs. He forced them into his mouth grimacing slightly at the sensation fighting the urge to retch as he always did when he had to put them away quickly. Fear gripped him as he hoped it would work.

Her skin was slowly changing already, taking on a permanent paleness. He wiped at her throat brushing away the addictively sweet blood with his hand and wiping it on the nearest thing to him. He didn't want any of her blood anywhere near him.

The sharpness of the floor surprised him but he didn't look down, he only had eyes for Erin.

Suddenly his vision went hazy and he realised that tears must have been forming in his eyes – until the world spun.

He suddenly felt woozy and pitched to the side, landing hard on his hip.

He heard the Count crying out to him. "VLAD!" But he couldn't reply.

Then the world went black.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Power Surge

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 21: Power Surge

Vlad's eyes were moving rapidly as he lay on the floor. The rest of the vampires didn't know what was wrong with him at all. Erin's blood should have been clean for him to bite. They couldn't understand why he'd been affected this way.

He didn't seem to be breathing or shaking – the immediate effects of the virus. He just seemed to be unconscious.

No one moved towards Vlad, they kept their distance from him for a few seconds – almost scared he'd lash out at them. Robin had seen what he'd been like when he was delirious before.

"Is he dead?" The Count asked, looking down at Vlad. Concern was written all over his face. He couldn't lose his heir.

"He's already dead." Robin answered patronisingly, besides Vlad would only be 'dead' if he crumbled to dust.

"His skin hasn't changed." Ingrid noted, when she was poisoned her skin colour changed immediately.

Robin reached down and grasped Vlad by his shirt. He snatched his hand back suddenly, blowing on it; it felt like it he was on fire. "AHH!" He shouted, blowing didn't seem to stop the pain so he shook it instead trying to get as much air on it as possible.

"It's a bit of static Robin." The Count told the breather angrily, before reaching down to pat his son's cheek. The same thing happened to him and he yanked his hand back rubbing it fiercely.

"Static is it?" Robin asked sarcastically, a patronising smile on his lips.

Renfield passed his master some Bat Vomit just in case it was needed to stop the 'static', but Vlad didn't seem to have the same affliction as Ingrid.

Looking at the young vampire closely electricity seemed to be dancing along his skin. A purple sheen coated him darting back and forth. It wasn't noticeable until they looked at him closely.

Vlad slowly shook his head, waking slowly. His head pounded, he clutched at it. It was the type of headache that light made worse and set teeth on edge. It hurt to even move his eyes. He'd felt this headache once before – four years ago.

He sat up, seeing the concerned gazes of his family and the spoon of bat vomit mere millimetres from his lips. Vlad jerked back rapidly, he wasn't going to try that. Regretting it instantly as his head pounded even more.

"Are you okay Vladdy?" The Count asked his son softly.

Vlad nodded, "Fine." He didn't feel sick so that was a plus but the taste of her blood refused to fade in his mouth.

"You were just…"

"I'm fine." He told them fiercely, this wasn't the time to discuss what had happened to him.

Vlad turned to face Erin, her eyes were still moving rapidly. He couldn't detect a heartbeat from her; he worried at first but then remembered what he'd done. It looked like her transformation had been immediate; her body was too weak to fight the bite. That had probably saved her.

Her bite mark had already scarred over; their healing made it possible. Looking down he realised what the sharp floorboard had been – the book.

He could see the blood that he'd wiped on their still being absorbed, almost like it was savouring it. It made him feel sick inside.

Vlad perched himself next to Erin, he didn't touch her as he waited for her to wake. Touching a transforming vampire would confuse them and make them react violently.

He wasn't waiting for more than a few seconds as Erin slowly opened her eyes, her hand automatically flying to her chest. The strange sensation of being without a heartbeat.

Her eyes blackened for a few seconds before 'dissolving' to their usual colour. Her teeth tingled as they extended and retracted a few times. Looking up everything was just that bit more defined and her hearing was that much sharper. She could smell Vlad beside her, smelling his scent properly for the first time, she hadn't realised how addictive it was. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

Vlad looked into her eyes, studying them. He'd know immediately if she was loyal to him, Erin gave him a confused look. He was serious as he searched in her eyes, Erin watched as the muscles in his face slowly relaxed.

Erin knew what meant as he gazed at her with a loving smile – she wasn't loyal. She didn't want to ask him why yet in front of his family.

Erin pushed herself upwards feeling healthier than she'd felt in a long time. Her movement was graceful and easy. She smiled at Vlad widely she didn't feel any different, with the exception of the burning sensation in her throat that clearly marked her thirst.

"DON'T!" Four voices cried together but it was too late Erin had already touched him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin laced her fingers with Vlad's looking at them all in confusion. She couldn't understand what they were talking about. She looked at them with confusion in her eyes. Their gazes were all fixed on their joined hands.

Robin went to touch Erin but he had the same reaction that he had to Vlad. This time it was fiercer though. His arm began to tingle as it felt like electricity was flowing through it. Bertrand touched Erin but the moment his fingers touched her they began to smoke.

Ingrid and Bertrand shared a worried look; Vlad and Erin were untouchable – literally.

Vlad and Erin shared a confused look. "What's wrong?" They asked together, not understanding why everyone was clutching their fingers in pain.

"We can't touch you." Robin told them quietly, "Every time we do we get shocked." Vlad reached out to touch Robin but Robin jumped backwards out of his grasp – he wasn't going to get shocked again. "But you can touch Erin." That was what was confusing them all.

"Why?" Why was Vlad immune to Erin and Erin immune to Vlad? It didn't make sense

Erin had the same purple electricity dancing delicately over her skin. There was only one place they'd seen energy like that before.

"Power." Bertrand muttered looking at Erin with jealousy and greed. "You've both got the power of the book."

"What power?" Ingrid asked looking between her and Vlad.

Vlad knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "The book gave Erin something when she was ill." He wasn't going to tell them it was after it had taken some of her blood. "I didn't know what it had given her." He just hoped it was energy, he'd been wrong. For some reason the book had recognised her as it had recognised him and that worried him more and more.

"For some reason the book gave some of its power to her. When Vlad bit her it 'overloaded' him acting as a power surge. It short circuited him for a few minutes." Vlad's power was already great, that extra bit of power had tipped him over the edge. It wasn't meant for him. The power was unique, like DNA, it was destined for specific people. It was like giving a person A- blood when they B+. The power Erin held was obviously destined for her – they didn't know why though and that worried him.

"I could have killed you." Erin muttered, cupping his jaw.

Vlad shook his head, "You didn't know." It was worth it if Erin was still alive. He looked at Bertrand, "Will it hurt her?"

Bertrand shook his head mutely; if it meant any harm Erin would be dead already. Vlad had received some power at the proof that he was the Chosen One destined to open the book. He couldn't understand why Erin had been rewarded considering she had nothing to do with the book at all.

Vlad leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers sighing in relief. He kissed her softly, hearing the groans from everyone else in the room.

The Count went to touch his son's shoulder but changed his mind, instead he offered a warning. He couldn't toss Erin out now that Vlad had invoked the ancient law of claim. "If I ever find out she's slain another vampire, she'll be executed for vampicide." He still had the power as Regent.

Vlad pulled back and turned to his father. "Erin has never slain anyone."

He extended his finger, Erin did a remarkable job not to tremble. "It had better stay that way."

Ingrid let out a tut and Bertrand gave them a disgusted look.

This wasn't supposed to be how things played out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid stalked from the room; if Vlad and Erin now had power then she needed to do something. She'd already began to put her plans in motion but if they were more powerful than her she'd need more than just one vampire and an unintentional half fang to beat them.

She sped towards the cellar where she'd imprisoned Ryan. She saw her prize in the centre of the room, she wasn't going to beat around the bush. He was too loyal to appreciate anything else.

"Are you loyal to me?" She asked Ryan with an air of innocence.

Ryan couldn't believe that she would ask. "Always."

"So you'll do anything for me?"

"Anything." He repeated with conviction.

Ingrid smiled widely; she could shift the blame onto him. She'd just gained herself a scapegoat. "Good." She slowly unlocked the cage in the centre of the room. "I need something to bite."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin hid her fangs in her mouth; she fought against them as soon as she smelled the soy blood. Vlad cupped her cheek, tenderly stroking her top lip that protruded slightly from hiding her new fangs.

"Its okay." He spoke quietly. Erin shook her head, she didn't want him to feel any guilt at transforming her. She glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the vampires who seemed to be watching her suspiciously. Only Robin seemed to be on her side, he gave her a small nod and Erin very slowly opened her mouth.

Vlad smiled at her, reminding himself that he wouldn't see her fangs very often. Just like she rarely saw his own.

"You look awesome." Robin commented, it seemed to suit Erin – having fangs. Erin slowly drank, it seemed strange to drink it now that it benefited her. The taste seemed to change as well making it a lot more appetising to her now.

"I'm sorry." Vlad spoke quietly, stroking her scar lightly. Erin leaned into his touch, it was slightly tender but his touch seemed to soothe the pain. "You didn't mean straight away…" Erin placed a finger to his lips. He needed time to adjust to the thought himself, he never dreamed it would be as soon as it was.

"You saved me," She kissed the flesh between his shirt and his jaw. "I'm sorry I forced you to do it." She knew it would haunt him (biting her) for a while. He'd gone against his beliefs and bitten her, drank human blood for the first time. She knew what she'd asked of him and she swore she'd never ask anything of him again.

"It wasn't your fault. I told you I couldn't lose you." He answered, if he had any other choice he would have taken it but he didn't have a choice. He never wanted her to become one of them but Erin had thought it through and decided it was what she wanted. The thing that made him feel guilty was that the selfish part of him wanted it too. He only hoped she'd never regret it. The one thing that had helped persuade him, besides saving her, was that they could be together properly now – no more hiding. "You'd said it was what you wanted, do you regret it?" He asked her quietly.

Erin shook her head, "No." This way she could be with him properly, for the rest of their unlives without worrying about leaving him alone in fifty years. She didn't fit into her world anymore – if she ever did – Vlad's was the closest she'd ever felt to home. She wasn't giving up her life and the things she loved, she was giving up the fact she was a breather. Vlad had been her life since she'd met him – whether she knew it at first or not. She kissed him again. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled at her, saying it in front of his family ignoring their shudders and winces.

They'd talk about this later, when they were alone. He didn't want either of them to be considered weak as they discussed it.

He whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful." He never thought she could be as a vampire but she seemed to be more beautiful than before. Erin looked down as she felt the phantom burning of her cheeks.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sipped at the soy blood; she needed to keep her strength up and keep herself sated in the first month of her new unlife. She was sure she'd hate the taste at the end of it.

Erin looked at the book; she gently traced the writing on the inside with her finger. There was more writing inside it now since Vlad had inadvertently wiped his hand on it.

Vlad timidly picked the pencil up in his hand. Erin watched as he slowly gripped it between his fingers.

Slowly he lowered it to the paper, as soon as the tip barely touched the paper it snapped in half. He let out a frustrated groan, he was copying out the symbols in the book to translate in private once he'd worked out the language he didn't want to carry the book around all the time and have vampires over his shoulder who might be able to read it understanding it before him.

That was the third pencil in the last ten minutes. He let out a groan and gripped his clipboard lightly but ended cracking it.

He threw it against the wall and Erin covered her eyes as the clipboard shattered as it hit the wall.

"I can't control my strength." He told her worriedly. Erin gave him a concerned look, if he couldn't control his strength there was no saying what else Vlad couldn't control. The 'power surge' had affected him more than they thought possible.

"What are you doing with that?" A voice asked making her jump. Erin spun quickly coming face to face with an irate looking Bertrand.

"I gave her permission." Vlad interrupted, and Bertrand noticed him for the first time.

"That book isn't to be touched by half fangs and former slayer ones at that."

"This is my home." Vlad told him slowly, "And I said Erin could look at the book."

"I don't want her in near that book on her own." Bertrand suddenly looked distracted as he realised what exactly Erin had been doing. The red 'ink' on the page attracted his eyes first. "The books got writing in it."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. Allies

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Eight chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 22: Allies

Everyone's attention was focussed on the book in the middle of the table. It looked small on the large oak table.

The Count perched his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the table as he stared at the book. Vlad stepped closer and the book automatically opened in a gracefully mood, the fingers clicking as it rested open on the table.

"What's so special about this book?" Robin asked, it was just like any other as far as he was concerned; there was nothing spectacular about it.

"It holds our destiny." Vlad muttered slightly sarcastically, he didn't believe in the superstition and neither did Erin.

"Its in Aramaic." Bertrand told them looking at the writing closely, he traced the letters with his fingers.

"Can you read it?" He shared a look with Erin; it was better to keep Bertrand sweet for the time being, they'd double check the text themselves.

Bertrand nodded slowly; he flipped the pages of the book quickly before pausing at a blank page. He was just like a child trying to work out how much writing was on a page and how many pages there were in total.

He didn't seem impressed that it stopped abruptly. "Where's the rest?" He asked Vlad, Vlad should have been able to fill it. There was no explanation to why it had stopped filling suddenly.

"Maybe it's filling up on its own." Vlad suggested.

The Count looked at his son, he knew Vlad was lying. He had to give his son credit he was getting better at lying.

Bertrand nodded slowly, his eyes tracing over the bindings of the book, trailing up the spin and along the fingers of…

He looked at Erin then the book then Erin again and a smile threatened to creep over his face.

Vlad was growing to be good at deception to protect his half fang.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tapped the book with her fingers slowly, the arms no longer seemed to want to scratch her now her blood was frozen in her veins. She had no more fresh blood to make words appear in the book. "We could try breather blood." It was the only think that she could think of. On cue they turned towards Robin.

Robin took a giant step backwards, waving his hands in front of his suddenly very white face. "No chance…"

"We were going to ask you to get some." Vlad muttered. Robin's face returned to its normal colour and he quickly ran from the room as fast as he could.

"Are you sure I'm not loyal?" Erin asked Vlad quietly, she didn't want to chance it.

Vlad shook his head; the surface of her eyes would only have held affection for him so that if he looked deeper he'd only see hatred. Erin's eyes only held love. "I know you too well for you to be loyal." Her actions hadn't change unlike Ryan's, she hadn't been hostile to anyone who was against him and she wasn't acting any differently.

She tipped her head, "Why not?"

"Because you were loyal before." He answered with a smile, Erin folded her arms over her chest and she glared at him. "When I claimed you your DNA changed slightly to match some of mine – my scent which is my most obvious feature to other vampires. The loyalty didn't take because the bite recognised some of my vampire DNA in you and I can't make myself loyal to me, so it glanced over it."

Erin nodded slightly, "So I won't ever be loyal to you? As in bound to you in that way?"

"You're already bound to me in one way. Being claimed is the ultimate loyalty, even if you were bitten now you couldn't be made loyal to any vampires. You still have your free will because being claimed is willingly done, it's an oath to be faithful to the other vampire, and that was done before the bite."

"You've thought this through." She grinned up at him.

He shook his head as if it were obvious. "Yeah."

Robin chose to enter the room at that moment and skidded along the floor. The floor was slippy from being used so much over the centuries.

He managed to right himself before shifting his weight too far to the left as he tried to stand again. He automatically flailed his arms, the bottle slipping from his grasp.

The bottle arced through the air, colliding with the pedestal and smashing into tiny pieces. Blood flying everywhere. Some landed on the wall, some landed on the book the rest on the two vampires standing in front of it. Their shirts soaking up the blood rapidly.

Erin's fangs snapped down instinctively at the scent and Robin darted backwards. Vlad grabbed Erin around the waist holding her back from attacking Robin – to his surprise she didn't try to pull away from him.

"How to I put them away?" She asked strangled. Vlad could tell she was fighting it. He didn't want her to confront this so soon.

"Concentrate," He gave a small wince. "It'll hurt." Erin nodded before gasping at the sensation. It was excruciating. Vlad rubbed her back; the first time was always the worst. Erin slowly stood back to her full height. They were completely coated in blood. "One of the worst things about being a vampire."

Erin nodded slowly before looking at the book. She touched it and it opened for her. It never ceased to amaze Vlad how she could do that. Nothing had happened, no writing had appeared.

He sniffed pulling a face; they needed to get out of these shirts before either of them couldn't resist the urge any longer.

Robin looked at the floor around the pedestal, Bertrand wouldn't be amused. "I'll clean it up." He offered, knowing that Erin needed to be as far away from human blood as possible at the moment.

"Thanks Robin." Vlad smiled before pulling Erin quickly from the room. Trying to be as gentle as possible in case his powers spiked.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid surveyed the girls in front of her, Vlad wouldn't stand a chance now she had more followers than he did. It was about time someone with a backbone was in charge, someone who wasn't afraid to teach the breathers and slayers their place.

Bertrand grabbed Ingrid's arm yanking her in his general direction, Ingrid let out a low hiss.

"Still keeping up the façade?" He asked gesturing to her new 'friends' that Ryan had collected for her.

Ingrid shook her head folding her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you mean."

Bertrand grabbed one of the girls, roughly pulling her head to one side exposing her fresh bite. "You've been biting, what would Vlad say?" He mocked at her. "Or is it Vlad you're trying to get rid of?" Vlad couldn't be destroyed at the moment, he couldn't even be touched.

Ingrid smirked, he always dared to challenge her. She could do with an ally, he wasn't on Vlad's side at the moment that was clear to see and this time she knew how his manipulations worked. She was surrounded by idiots at the moment.

She stepped closer to him, swaying slightly. "I know a way to get rid of Erin, once and for all." She looked down at her watch on the chain around her neck, "She's being taken care of right now."

He grinned, she really was sly. Bertrand saw her move and made one of his own; if Ingrid wanted to be allies it was better than working on his own. "I know how we can get more text in the book."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled Erin into his room; she let out a small laugh as he tripped slightly over the contents of the bag Ingrid had torn apart when she'd searched Erin's things for incriminating evidence.

Erin dove down and picked up a shirt that had been cast aside on the floor. She held it out to him and he took it from her. Vlad quickly slipped the clean shirt on, relishing the clean cotton against his skin. Erin followed his actions with a denim shirt of her own.

Vlad pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her. He didn't need to be as gentle as before with her now, but he still needed to be careful after the 'power surge'. Erin's strength matched his. Erin wound her hands into his hair tugging on it lightly moaning as their tongues brushed in their first proper kiss in a while.

The door clicked open and shut very quickly. Vlad and Erin looked up. Two girls looked at them, running their tongues over their fangs. They looked Vlad up and down.

The sun shone outside, only stopped by the thick drapes hung in front of the windows. They couldn't get out that way.

Vlad lifted his arm preparing to sideswipe the two women, when it came to vampires 'never hit a woman' didn't apply. They were evil as the next person and didn't care who they attacked. He hesitated wondering if he would use the correct level of power.

A click behind him had him spinning around and another teenager about their age darted from inside his closet. She held a UV grenade in her hand. By the expression on her face she knew how to use it.

The distraction cost them and the girls spread out, surrounding him. They spun their stakes in their hands menacingly.

Vlad linked his hand with Erin's lacing their fingers together firmly.

The blonde girl threw the UV grenade at them with all of her strength.

There was no way out of the room.

They were trapped.

The grenade seemed to speed up as it dropped closer and closer to the floor.

The delicate glass millimetres away from shattering.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Accusations

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter was difficult to write for some reason…_

Chapter 23: Accusations

There was no way Vlad or Erin could catch the grenade before it hit the ground.

These half fangs didn't seem to know the danger in front of them.

Vlad's eyes searched again, hoping he'd see something he'd missed at first glance. The exit was still blocked.

An idea came to him – there was one thing that might save them.

He gripped Erin by the waist and dove to his left, narrowly missing the metal lip. Erin let out a cry not expecting it, she winced as Vlad's grip was just a fraction too tight.

They hit the inside of his coffin with a thump, Vlad cried out as his hip hit the floor of the coffin. He only hoped this would work with them side by side.

He clicked his fingers and the lid slammed shut just as strong, intense, violet light filled the room. Protecting them from the effects of the deadly UV grenade. The pair turned their eyes away from it shielding them with their hands. He ground his teeth as the heavy coffin lid collided with his shoulder, a crack filling the coffin. It wasn't broken or dislocated it had just been violently yanked the wrong way, luckily.

Erin glanced up at him, seeing the grimace on his face as he rode out the pain. "You okay?" She asked softly. Vlad nodded slowly. "Was that a UV grenade?" Erin asked him softly, Vlad nodded not trusting himself to speak yet. Another minute and he wouldn't be in any more pain.

He never thought his coffin was big enough for the two of them, then Erin's nose was pressed to his chest. If she was a breather she would have suffocated in the confined space. Erin tried to move her hand but ended up hitting him by accident.

"Sorry." She whispered before wiggling slightly, her right arm was trapped awkwardly under her.

"Stop it." Vlad whispered firmly. Erin stopped immediately.

He strained his ears trying to hear something; he couldn't hear anything outside the coffin.

He felt regret towards the half fangs that had been killed.

"Do you think Ingrid bit them?" Erin asked him quietly, it wasn't Bertrand's style, he was more of a surprise tactic person. He preferred to do it himself and not use minions.

"Its Ingrid's style." His tone was full of sadness; deep down there was a part of him that had truly wished she had changed. "I just hoped…"

"I know." She told him softly, kissing his chest lightly to reassure him as she couldn't reach his lips. "But some people can't ever change." Clearly Ingrid was one of them.

"I know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid sped into the room admiring the dust piles that were on the floor. The shattered glass sparkling as small rays of light hit them. The half fang had done a neat job,

She was officially the surviving heir now. She felt a twinge of remorse for a split second before her greed spread over her.

The sound of metal latches opening made her turn around. Vlad's coffin slowly opened. Her brother climbed out of it, as he saw his sister he tipped his head and folded his arms across his chest to regard her with suspicion. There was no reason for her to be here.

Ingrid stared dumbfounded as she watched Erin sit up and slowly stand. She realised then that the half fang she sent into Vlad's closet had obviously had help from two other half fangs. They'd been slain. Her army was three down now instead of just one. She had to admire their loyalty they were willing to die for her after all.

She knew the pair of them would be together so she hadn't bothered sending a half fang to Erin's room, to birds with one stone and all that.

"DAD!" Ingrid cried putting on a mock-terrified voice. Vlad gave her the dirtiest look he could manage.

If she couldn't get rid of them one way, she'd do it another way.

The Count sped into the room as Vlad helped Erin out of his coffin. As soon as he let go of her he automatically rubbed his right shoulder. It still had spikes of pain running through it. "What was she doing in your coffin?" He asked lowly, he'd made it clear about his son and Erin's relationship when they'd returned. He didn't care if she was a half fang now or not, Vlad wasn't yet eighteen.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself and Erin by telling his father exactly what had happened. Unfortunately, Ingrid beat him to it – with an accusation. "Erin just slew three half fangs." She pointed at the piles of dust, one of which the Count was standing in. He shook his boot, trying to get as much of the ash from his shoe as possible.

He stalked towards Erin, his fangs on display. "I told you what would happen…"

"How can Erin slay three half fangs with a UV bomb?" Vlad interrupted, pointing at the broken glass – Erin would have been killed immediately. The Count looked down at it, he couldn't' understand how she could do it either. He continued, "We dove in the coffin as the bomb went off, the half fang threw it at us,"

The Count looked at Erin carefully, he didn't think she had it in her to slay a vampire. She'd had plenty of chance already and she hadn't managed it.

"This isn't another of your lies Vladimir?" The Count asked his son sternly, "To save your slayer girlfriend?" Erin let out a tut, folding her arms in frustration.

Vlad had been lying to protect the woman he loved, he wasn't lying to hurt them. In this case he wasn't lying at all, not that he had anything to lie about anymore.

"Why don't you ask Ingrid you created them?" Erin interrupted no longer able to bite her tongue.

The Count looked at Ingrid before laughing, "Don't be ridiculous. Girls haven't got the stomach to create half fangs." He was forgetting about Will.

Ingrid smiled up at the Count sweetly, "Of course not Daddy."

Erin scoffed, turning away. She really disliked this side of Ingrid.

The Count looked between them all, he wasn't certain who he could get the honest truth from. Vlad and Erin would back each other up regardless and Ingrid…the least said the better. He didn't want to risk losing his son by slaying Erin if she was innocent or guilty. He couldn't act but he didn't want to look weak – if he stayed in the room any longer he would. So he settled for a warning.

"But if I find out she did kill the half fangs…then you won't be able to stop me destroying her Vladdy." He warned lowly, Vlad didn't move at his threat. He stared his father down.

The Count was surprised by Vlad's lack of reaction, not being able to stand it anymore he swept from the room, his cape billowing out behind him.

Ingrid kept her furious expression well hidden from Vlad and Erin. She'd expected more from her father, she was disappointed in him. Was there nothing that can be done about Erin?

"I forgive you Erin." Ingrid told her in a sickeningly sweet way, before closing the door behind her.

Erin began to pace, Ingrid was growing to irritate her, "I saved her unlife…twice!"

Vlad grasped Erin's biceps and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Her arms looped themselves around his waist. "She doesn't care, I've done it more than once. She's a vampire."

"One that needs to be taught a lesson." Erin muttered under her breath. Vlad nodded slowly, Ingrid would get her comeuppance sooner or later.

Maybe sooner rather than later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand glanced around, if he wanted to know what the book said he couldn't wait for Vlad. He'd need the advantage if he was going to be working with Ingrid. He'd never met a more devious vampire before, she wasn't willing to stop at anything until she got exactly what she wanted. At the moment it was the crown to their nation.

He walked over to the pedestal, the floor was slightly wet not that he noticed he only had one thing on his mind.

He let out a ferocious gnashing of his fangs as he realised that the pedestal was empty. He'd placed it back there personally after they'd looked at it in the throne room.

Bertrand had a very good idea of who'd taken it. It proved she couldn't be trusted.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand stalked into Erin's room; he wanted to know where it was. He wasn't going to rest until he found it. He saw the pair of them curled up next to each other. Vlad was slowly pulling away from Erin, he fought the urge to retch at their affectionate display.

"Your half fang has taken the book!" Bertrand accused Erin loudly, not waiting to be invited in or to speak. Erin let out a low hiss at Bertrand's accusation.

"Erin's been with me so how could she have taken the book?"

"You would defend the half fang." Bertrand snapped at him, forgetting his place in front of the future Grand High Vampire.

"Neither of us have your precious book." Vlad told him sternly.

Bertrand's jaw clenched, as he knew he couldn't actually accuse her without evidence.

"Did your breather pet take it?" He asked, not as much an accusation this time.

Vlad and Erin shared a look. It was possible Robin had taken it out of the way while he cleaned up the mess.

"Next time you accuse me of taking something, at least have some proof." Erin snapped at Bertrand, she was fed up of being accused of things that had nothing to do with her. She was also tired of him trying to get rid of her.

Bertrand seemed shocked at her outburst, he clearly didn't like it. Erin had never spoken to him that way before.

"This is my room, get out." He gazed at her dumbfounded, she was getting too big for her boots. A woman couldn't order another *male* vampire around but Vlad allowed it. Clearly he didn't realise how much disgrace it brought on him, they'd consider him weak for that.

Bertrand bowed to Erin offering a completely unapologetic apology before vanishing from the room. There was one person left.

Vlad let out a small groan, "We'd better find that book."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As expected he found her in the throne room, sitting in her father's throne while he was preparing for his night hunt.

"You have the book?" He asked, if he could turn pale he would have as his eyes brushed the object on her lap. He clenched his jaw and Ingrid looked at him completely confused.

"I didn't want you to try and get to what it held before me. Allies remember?" Ingrid reminded him, Bertrand's eyes narrowed. He'd have to change his tactics she could read him perfectly.

"I just accused," He swallowed before forcing himself to spit the disgusting words out, "The half fang of taking it!"

"So you just told Vlad that the book's 'missing'?" Why was it she was always surrounded by complete idiots?

"If you'd told me you had 'borrowed' it then I wouldn't have needed to. You are borrowing it aren't you?" His voice was full of sarcasm as he spoke.

"Of course." She answered completely innocently. She stood slowly, carrying the rough book towards the table and placing it down with loving care.

"Vlad will never open the book for us." Ingrid told him quietly, Bertrand nodded. Ingrid was right, Vlad never wanted to open the book unless he had to.

"We don't need Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad brushed Erin's cheek, trailing his hand down to her scar. He stroked it slowly. Erin mimicked his actions.

Vlad kissed her forehead slowly. "I'll see if Robin's got it." He told her softly. He hesitated, he didn't want to leave her on her own after Bertrand's accusation.

"I'll be fine." She nodded at him, "Go, I'll be down in a minute." She wanted to run the brush through her hair and they couldn't afford to lose another moment.

Vlad slowly nodded, she'd only be a few seconds behind him.

Erin grabbed the hairbrush, yanking the paper away from the mirror.

She paused staring at it; she'd forgotten that she no longer had a reflection. She didn't know how the other managed to get ready in the mornings. She didn't want to risk going out like an idiot when she woke now.

Erin knew she couldn't wait any longer, she quickly brushed her hair hoping that it looked okay. She jogged towards the door, throwing it open before turning and closing it quickly.

Erin was yanked backwards as someone grabbed her by the waist, covering her mouth with their hand to stop her crying out and sped her towards the throne room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was tossed haphazardly onto the floor as they landed. She felt the splinters from the worn floorboards digging into her hands. They felt like small pricks rather than painful ones that she might have experience when she was still human.

Bertrand and Ingrid smiled down at her. "We want you to do something for us," They began slowly. Erin didn't like the smiled that crossed their faces.

Bertrand pushed the book closer to her.

The book opened and Erin glanced at it casually, trying to make it look at if it didn't bother her.

"It likes Erin." Bertrand told Ingrid with a smile. This had just proved his point, if the book opened for her she had some connection to it. "She wouldn't have been able to open it before her claim." Bertrand told Ingrid with a smile, or at least that was he only reason he could think of for it opening.

Ingrid didn't understand why they needed Erin now, opening the book was useless if they couldn't' get more text in there. "How does this help us get text in the book?"

"It's her blood that reveals the text." It was interesting that her scratches had appeared just before text was revealed in the book. Scratched that matched the fingers of the book. And it was also a coincidence that writing had appeared after Vlad had wiped Erin's blood unintentionally on the book.

There was a flaw in this plan, a glaringly obvious one.

Ingrid shook her head, "Erin is a half fang. She has no blood to use."

Bertrand's face held a smile as he spoke. "Not inside her body, no."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Light

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Six chapters to go after this…_

_Then I can start my new clean break story._

Chapter 24: Light

Bertrand swung the precious blood sample from side to side. Ingrid grinned at him. She'd forgotten about that.

Renfield hadn't destroyed it. It was still contaminated but it would serve their purpose. He'd taken it the moment he realised how Erin had 'served' the book. He doubted Vlad would even realise that Renfield had kept it – Renfield would only test it. This way it wouldn't go to waste at all, it would serve their kind. Probably the only benefit Erin had for their kind.

"Will it work?" Ingrid asked quietly. Bertrand gave her a small quirk of his lips as he prepared to prove it.

He lowered it slowly towards the book, immediately the fingers stretched towards it wanting the prized liquid. Erin grimaced and turned her head away briefly. Looking back she could see Bertrand and Ingrid's delighted faces.

"What are you going to do about her?" Bertrand asked over his shoulder.

"Get rid of her, she won't be needed and Vlad won't be around either after this." Ingrid smiled. "They can be together in ash." She chuckled. "I'll even let you help." She offered, knowing how much Bertrand would relish killing Erin.

Bertrand tossed a cruel smile over his shoulder to Erin watching how she shuddered.

"When are your friends coming?" Ingrid asked him casually, she'd forgotten Erin's hearing was now enhanced. Bertrand gave her a sharp look, Ingrid chuckled slightly, "You didn't really think I wouldn't notice you had a plan of your own? So when are they coming. I assume you want the power in the book."

"When the last page is read…then the power will come to the reader."

"You really believe that?" She asked sceptically but she'd heard the same rumours, that's why she wanted to unlock the power herself. She needed to be stronger than her brother, especially since she'd found out about his rekindled friendship with Robin days ago from eavesdropping behind a door.

Bertrand didn't answer, he wasn't going to share the power with his 'ally' and he doubted she would share it with him.

"So when are they coming?"

"Tonight." He told her, a small gasp made them turn. They'd forgotten about the new member of the clan.

Erin looked up at Bertrand and Ingrid, focussing on them. Bertrand looked down at her, Erin looked small and helpless on the floor. Erin turned her head away from him sharply.

Erin yanked on the rope that held her bound, it had been reinforced with a slither of argentalium through the centre of the cord. She yanked on it snapping it in half. The sound filling the air.

Bertrand looked at her surprised at her actions, he doubted she'd be able to use any of her powers but he wasn't going to risk it. He advanced on her, grabbing her shoulders and hauling her upwards.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped along the corridor searching for Robin. His sense of smell wasn't helping. Robin rarely stayed in one place for very long so his scent was in many rooms.

He stopped to a halt seeing Robin's figure walking across the darkening courtyard. He gestured with a wave towards Robin who sped up his pace as he hurried towards his best friend.

"What's wrong?" He'd been getting rid of the blood stained mop and cloths that he'd been using to clean up the blood. It was safer for everyone involved if they were as far away from the vampires as possible.

"Please tell me you have the book."

Robin shook his head, "What book?" Vlad tipped his head, it was obvious wasn't it? "It was on the pillar thing last time I saw it." He shrugged.

Vlad closed his eyes focussing on Erin, trying to work out if she'd had any better look.

He gasped as a vision entered his mind. She was being hauled upwards by her arms. He could feel her fear. Vlad's lip curled as the vision faded.

He glanced back at Robin before whooshing towards the throne room, leaving a confused breather in his wake.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled Erin from Bertrand's grasp in one fluid motion, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bertrand looked at his empty hands.

Bertrand and Ingrid shared a slightly nervous look; they knew Vlad wouldn't forgive them for taking her easily – if ever. They had nothing to lose now.

He kissed Erin's neck, not once taking his eyes off Bertrand. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Vlad wanted to make sure she wasn't injured. "He didn't hurt you?" Erin shook her head; Vlad caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. That might have just saved Bertrand's life.

Ingrid saw her chance; Vlad's attention was on Bertrand. She grasped the blood bag between her fingers and began to tear at it. She didn't realised how strong the protective packaging it was.

Erin saw what she was doing and wished she had the blood herself. It flew into her hands, the back changing shape as the blood was pushed around as she held it.

Everyone stared at her, Erin shouldn't have been able to do that. Only Vlad could. It was slower than Vlad's power but it still made her a force to reckon with if she held even a fraction of his powers after the book had given some of its power to her.

"You okay?" He searched for any signs of her feeling drained from using them like he had first done. He only saw shock over her face.

Erin held the blood bag out to him; he took it from her preparing to dismiss it as an ordinary blood bag. Until he saw it didn't have an identification label. There was only one blood bag that was like that – the blood that had been taken from Erin when she was ill.

They knew what Erin's blood did.

Vlad wasn't going to stand for this deception from his sister. "Stopped being the loving daughter now? Always knew you couldn't change."

"You never have." Ingrid scoffed at him, "You've always had a soft spot for breathers. You even claimed a slayer."

"Leave Erin out of this." Vlad told his sister angrily.

"What about you Vlad? You've known about her all this time. Hiding your precious girlfriend from the rest of us. You claimed a slayer Vlad no matter how you look at it. You should have drained her when you found out what she was but you were too lovesick to try."

"You had Will Ingrid, you know how it feels." Vlad confronted her directly. If anyone knew what it was like to love a breather then she did. "I didn't try to kill him once and I wasn't the one who killed him!"

Ingrid didn't spare him more than a moments glance, "You didn't put on that crown until after he was dead."

"If I remember I told you who I was and you laughed in my face." Vlad told her angrily. "If anyone killed Will you did! TWICE!" It was a low blow but he wouldn't be dust if Ingrid hadn't bitten him on an impulse.

Ingrid's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Vlad waited for her to challenge him Ingrid didn't. Ingrid had killed Will not him. That's why she was like this; she was the one who felt guilty. She was desperate to blame someone else for her mistake.

Ingrid changed the subject, Will was too much of a raw wound and she wasn't prepared for Vlad to pour more salt into it. "The moment I heard you talking to Robin on the phone I knew what I had to do." Ingrid smirked at her brother. She knew whom Vlad was talking to before he'd even said Robin's name. Erin as a threat and if he had friends again Vlad was more powerful. Before he'd withdrawn into himself, friends seemed to give Vlad confidence. "You're not fit to rule. A breather lover. You claimed a slayer."

"You've been planning this for months?" The Count asked Ingrid.

"She's been planning it from the moment she got better." Erin added, Ingrid had confided in her that she wanted her family to think she was weak so they'd underestimate her. "Robin just sped things up."

Ingrid turned to face Erin, her face full of scorn as she looked at the former slayer. "Ever since Vlad met you, he's 'happy'." She spat out the word like a bitter pill. "He's actually faced his destiny and embraced it. Before you he wouldn't have, he'd have been weak."

"Is that why you hate me? Because I helped Vlad accept who he is?" It was petty if that was the reason. 

"You've taken my place."

Erin looked confused, she didn't understand then she remembered. "I don't want power, I just want to be with him."

"The book gave it you anyway." Ingrid looked at Bertrand. "We want that power."

Ingrid nodded to Ryan, he charged at Vlad. Ryan drew closer and closer to Vlad a feral snarl on his face as he sped closer.

Vlad gently pushed Erin out of the way so her brother didn't injure her.

Vlad extended his arm and gently flicked his fingers against Ryan. Just the most gentle of flicks but Vlad's powers were unregulated at the moment, Ryan flew backwards, colliding with the wall and sliding down it. A few bricks were knocked backwards through the wall.

Erin felt a rush of sisterly duty to check Ryan was uninjured but he'd done Ingrid's bidding so at the moment she didn't feel any sympathy for him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stumbled backwards as Ryan tackled him. Vlad was caught unaware for a few moments before automatically fighting back. Ryan wasn't applying any tactics in particular, only using surprise to try and grab the blood bag.

A ripping sound filled the air as Ryan tore Vlad's shirtsleeve. Vlad let out a small hiss, that was his favourite shirt.

"Why?" Vlad asked Bertrand over Ryan's head. He was good at fighting and talking at the same time. Ryan tried to kick his legs from underneath him but Vlad dodged it easily.

"You don't deserve the power." It was a simple answer. "You're supposed to lead an army not make peace with slayers."

Ryan lunged at him, deflecting his blows with his forearms. Ryan wasn't skilled in this type of combat, even the one fight he'd shared with Erin he could tell she was a better fighter than her brother. Ryan wasn't posing much of a challenge but clearly the half fang didn't want to give yup yet. His loyalty to Ingrid wouldn't let him.

Vlad asked his next comment as he ducked a blow from Ryan, "Where does it say that?"

"The bo…" Bertrand stopped himself, the book didn't say it, in fact nothing said it at all. It was superstition.

"We can't let ourselves have faith based on superstition." Vlad snapped at Bertrand.

Ryan lunged for the blood bag, grabbing Vlad around the waist and rugby tackling him to the floor. Vlad saw he had no choice. He threw the bag towards Robin, who'd just walked into the room (out of breath and panting), but didn't account for Bertrand trying to grab it. Bertrand missed sending it to the left as his fingers brushed the end of the bag.

Vlad kicked upwards and Ryan immediately stumbled backwards and away from him. Slipping and tripping until he landed on his backside – hard.

The blood bag arched through the air, hitting the protruding wall lamp with a 'slap', before being deflected towards the floor.

There it stayed.

Vlad cut Ingrid, Ryan and Bertrand from the bag with a stream of scorching fire. He kept it going as he spoke.

His voice was deep and thunder rumbled in the background. "I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"That's why…"

Vlad continued over his sister, "But if I have to I will defend my family, my claimed and my kind. I'm not the same Vlad as I was before I faced the mirror. I've changed Ingrid."

Vlad's eyes held the truth; he wouldn't stop at anything to protect the ones he loved. He'd already sacrificed his life once for his sister when he put on that crown; he wasn't willing to do it again. If she wanted a fight this time, she'd get one.

The determination in Vlad's eyes scared her. She hadn't expected Vlad to take up her challenge and her taunt. He really had changed from the puny vampire who couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Ingrid looked across to Bertrand, he seemed to have the same idea as she had – they needed reinforcements if they were going to take him down. Luckily there were some on their way but for now they had to bide their time until they got there.

Ingrid went to escape hissing at Vlad violently. Vlad took her hiss without retaliating; she was growing more and more childish over this.

The Count cut off Ingrid's exit from the room, speeding in front of her and blocking the doorway.

There was only one-way left. No one was guarding it.

She spied towards the window, the darkness would cover her.

Before she could even transform there was a brilliant flash of light from inside the room.

And from outside the window…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Anarchy

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 25: Anarchy

Vlad sped over to the window, shielding his eyes from the bright light. He knew what it was but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.

He looked over at the blood bag, hitting the wall light bracket had cause a small hole to be punctured into the bag. Blood slowly trickled from the bag and directly onto the book. The book was greedily absorbing Erin's blood, not losing a single drop.

Everyone watched in amazement, the Count's eyes flicked to Erin and Vlad. Their looks of horror were undisguised and he knew why they'd kept it to themselves.

The book was flickering and flashing violently, moving from side to side frantically. He didn't have a clue what it would do as reading it hadn't been his main priority since the text had been revealed.

"Get the blood away from the book!" He called to Erin as he approached Ingrid who'd stumbled backwards. He advanced on her making his sister walk into the table.

Erin concentrated trying to make the blood fly to her again but this time it didn't work.

Bertrand shielded the book from her; it would be foolish to attack him. He was more skilled than her not to mention stronger. Bertrand smirked at her.

Vlad extended his arm and the blood rushed towards him. It went over the palm of his hand making him grimace in disgust. For once his fangs didn't twitch down but he guessed he was probably already immune to the scent of her blood now.

Ingrid sped beside Bertrand seeing Vlad was distracted.

Bertrand bent down and picked up the book, the fingers twitching as they prepared to open but they stubbornly refused to unclench under his fingers. He felt like throwing the book down. He wanted the power he'd get from reading it. He could read Aramaic but Vlad hadn't given him the change to study even the first page.

Now Vlad would bow down to him.

Vlad knew what Bertrand was doing; he knew it was impossible what Bertrand wished for. Erin had some power but she was the exception she was linked to the book, it was her blood like it was his DNA and power that could open the book. Bertrand was only its keeper. He didn't have a connection like they did to it.

"Come." Vlad whispered and the book landed in his hands within a seconds. He caught it firmly. Bertrand let out a small roar, his fangs gnashing at Erin.

Erin revealed her own, copying his actions perfectly. It seemed to startle Bertrand for a few seconds but he didn't back down.

Seeing the book safely in his son's hands the Count pointed behind them out of the window.

"What's that?" The Count asked, breaking everyone's concentration on trying to see what the book was doing. Erin didn't comment, she had an idea but she didn't want to voice it.

Vlad spoke slowly and quietly. "Something to keep us in and let the slayers in and out." There was no point in hiding it; only the slayers could have designed such a weapon. Vlad wanted to know how they'd managed to plant it without anyone noticing. It must have been done while he was away; he would have sensed the slayers otherwise.

Ryan could only have given their position away just before they saw him. The slayers had probably sent him there to get as much information as possible on them in the hope of release but it backfired.

"Food." Ingrid smirked at Bertrand, it had been a while since she'd had eight pints of fresh blood and she was looking forward to it.

They were trapped in a cage – a giant UV cage.

Vlad looked down and the hands on the book automatically opened.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad placed the book down on the floor as it threatened to topple out of his grasp onto the floor.

He knew he should have burned that book when he had the chance.

The book began to twist and morph, a face appeared in the pages, forming as if pushing its way through cling film.

Erin sought Vlad's hand, clutching it to her tightly. He squeezed it lightly.

The shape was nothing more than a silhouetted as it twisted and turned in the bright light. Clenching and unclenching its body as bones were heard to snap into place. The paper moulded together to form skin, spreading along the body to cover the bones.

The binding of the book became the clothes, clothing the figure with ease. The hands of the book forming shoulder pads.

They stared as a bald man had appeared from the book, Aramaic words appearing all over his head. He was dressed in the clothes of an ancient vampire, a tattered and torn cape hanging limply.

This was the last thing any of them were expecting.

"I am Sethius. Chosen One."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They all shared a look with each other. The Count went to move forwards to object but Vlad shook his head. He was going to remain as quiet for as long as possible.

Ingrid had a smile at those words; she always knew Vlad couldn't be the Chosen One. She began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sethius asked the female.

"He's supposed to be the Chosen One, I knew he couldn't be." So much for keeping it quiet.

Sethius moved towards Vlad, looking down at him. Vlad didn't flinch once.

"He doesn't seem much like one." He reached out to grab Erin from behind Vlad. Vlad grabbed his arm; Sethius seemed surprised and strengthened his attempt to touch her. Vlad's lip curled slightly but he didn't let go he forced Sethius' hand down and to his side.

Vlad used his left hand and placed it on the small of Erin's back, reassuring her – Sethius wasn't going to touch her.

Sethius seemed surprised by his actions in the past when he wanted a female no one stopped him. This young vampire had guts.

Sethius sniffed Vlad slowly before sniffing Erin. His face took on a curious look. "She's yours." He saw the scar on her neck, "A half fang." Vlad nodded slowly, Erin was his. He deliberately lifted his hand to caress her neck showing his possession of Erin. He hated doing it but he wanted Sethius to understand completely that Erin was his.

Sethius was impressed by Vlad's bold moves. "We should work together."

"Never." Vlad answered immediately. No matter what he said Sethius would go back on it. His father seemed disappointed that he'd refused his offer.

Sethius seemed bored now that Vlad had refused changing the subject, clearly he didn't think that Vlad was much of a threat. "What's that?" He pointed to the bright light.

"A slayer weapon, they're obviously in the school, your Grandness." Ingrid answered, sucking up to him. "It stops us from leaving, like sunlight Your Majesty."

Bertrand quickly interrupted, "Or would you prefer your Highness?"

"You're Excellency?" Ingrid tried again.

Sethius was a man of short temper he wasn't in the mood to listen to this. "Stop kissing my coffin," Immediately they quietened, "Slayers?" He licked his lips. It had been a while since he'd had a good hunt.

"Of course you're thirsty. We've got blood in…"

"I want fresh blood." Sethius told them sharply. "It's been a while since I've been hunting, I'm looking forward to it." The pair bowed, unsure of whether he would survive this. "No slayer is a match for Sethius." With that he vanished from the room.

"I hope you're happy." Vlad snapped at his sister.

"Kiss my fangs." Ingrid smiled at him; at last they had a real vampire in charge.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid's half fangs brought a trembling slayer in front of Sethius. Clearly he was too 'important' to do the dirty work himself so he'd delegated it to them. The slayer looked up at Sethius. Sethius smiled cruelly at the slayer his fangs dropping.

He was going to bite him in public to show his authority, it was how things used to be done before there was a Grand High Vampire.

Vlad grabbed Erin's head and sharply turned it to bury it in his chest so she couldn't watch. He'd been brought up watching this so he knew what to expect – she didn't.

He winced as he watched Sethius bite into the slayers neck. A scream filling the air, there was a way to drink blood painlessly, clearly Sethius enjoyed the pain he inflicted. He squeezed him slightly too tight and Vlad heard the fragile bones of the breather's body break. Cries of agony doubling. Vlad watched as the slayer twitched and seized in his last throws of life before dropping to the floor. The wound open and raw, the skin pure white.

He was glad Erin hadn't seen it.

This was what he wanted to stop. This death had been meaningless, only there to show his power.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"We're sitting ducks." Erin whispered to Vlad as she watched Bertrand and Ingrid fawn over Sethius. It was disgusting. She felt like she was about to be sick. "If we destroy the transmitters Bertrand's 'friends' will arrive." Erin shook her head as she spoke, they couldn't have even more people against them. They already had who knew how many slayers.

The slayers would pick them off one by one and they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"We'll figure something out." Vlad promised her, Erin looked up at him and into his hope filled eyes. She nodded slightly pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before they pulled away. Vlad tipped his forehead down pressing it against hers.

He slowly turned to address his breather friend. "You need to go." Vlad told Robin, if Erin was a breather she would have been told the exact same thing. "Its not safe for you here."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Robin told his friend sternly.

"Robin we don't have time to argue!" Vlad told his friend, "First chance we get we're getting you and Wolfie out of here." As if on cue Wolfie sat on Erin's lap. Erin stroked his hair tenderly; she could feel the young half wolf shaking with fear. She kissed his temple slowly and he wrapped his arms around her.

Wolfie didn't seem to want anything to do with Ingrid at all.

"You think I'm going to go…"

"You're the only one who can look after Wolfie." Erin told Robin quietly, none of them could go outside and Renfield would be too busy helping them if he was needed. Robin knew about their world, he could look after Wolfie until something could be done.

"What are we talking about then?" Sethius looked at Robin, undisguised hunger on his face. Robin clutched at his neck trying to protect it.

"Leave him alone." Vlad warned fiercely, he wasn't going to let Sethius touch Robin. He stood slowly and the others mimicked his actions.

"A vampire protecting a breather?" Sethius seemed surprised at Vlad's actions.

"He *likes* breathers." Ingrid scoffed at Sethius.

"Well that won't matter once we've drained them all." That wasn't a casual statement that was a perfectly serious one.

Vlad couldn't help himself. "What?" Biting breathers was one thing but wiping them out was another. Their kind wouldn't survive at all. He knew drinking soy wasn't an option for some vampires and there were ways around that which didn't involve biting breathers but they still needed to be involved in the process.

"Our future is chaos, food is ours for the taking. We'll drain them dry every last breather on this planet until there is not one left." He sniffed the air relishing the scent of the slayers; he'd be hunting them soon. He could hardly wait. "When we run out food we'll fight amongst ourselves until only the most powerful survive. Clans will turn on each other and be torn apart, husbands will kill wives, children will slay parents. Blood Mirrors will be destroyed wiping out whole clans. I'll rule and create a new more powerful vampire nation. Total anarchy." He laughed in delight at his plan.

The scales dropped from Ingrid's eyes, "You're crazy." Ingrid muttered, staring at him. She thought Vlad's idea for the future was a stupid but at least he'd never considered wiping out their food source.

"The vampires in my day thought so too, that's why they put me in the book. Thanks to all of you I'm out a free to rule." He didn't sound grateful; Vlad gave Ingrid and Bertrand the most scathing look he could muster.

"Our kind will be a mere handful." Bertrand whispered to him, he couldn't see why he wanted to destroy their kind. Vlad wouldn't lead them to glory but he wouldn't sacrifice their kind.

"Survival of the fittest, to do that we need to get rid of the half fangs first." Before Ingrid or Bertrand could protest Sethius released what looked like a boomerang made of bone.

It cut through the air, aimed directly at the remaining members of the netball team.

As if they were pillars of salt the moment the boomerang touched them they crumbled to the floor. Four half fangs wiped out in less than a second.

Ingrid and Bertrand looked at each other in fear.

Sethius looked at the way Vlad protected Erin, a hand on her back and pulled close. There was no room for that in their world. "Next to go will be his claimed."

Sethius aimed a fireball at Erin. Erin immediately reacted throwing her arms up in front of her trying to shield herself. Vlad deflected the fireball with his eyes, focusing it back on Sethius. Sethius only just managed to deflect it.

It scorched the mahogany panelling of the throne room.

Sethius was surprised at Vlad's power; he hadn't expected him to deflect it.

Sethius stumbled; attacking Erin had used more power than attacking Vlad. He felt drained.

Vlad saw his chance he launched a larger fireball at Sethius and it went spiralling over him. Vlad could risk it hitting someone in the room this small. The aftershock would kill them all. It was more for display purposes than actual damage. If it hit someone they'd know he was deliberately using it as a decoy.

Vlad concentrated, trying to ensure he used the right level of power with his powers slightly uncontrolled strength wise at the moment.

The vampires all ducked, shielding their eyes from the blast as the orange rippled and spread along the walls like waves.

Vlad pushed Erin towards the door; they couldn't do anything in that room. It was too small to talk without being overheard. They needed to regroup to form a plan later. Vlad's conscience rebelled against running away but he had no choice at the moment, he wasn't leaving the school even without the giant cage he wouldn't leave the school.

They were cut off from the outside, a mad man was loose in the school and slayers roamed the corridors.

And it was all Ingrid and Bertrand's fault.

From the looks of it they were already beginning to regret it.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Thought

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Four chapters to go after this…_

Chapter 26: Thought

Vlad grabbed Erin and ran as fast as he could. Wolfie trailed after them. Robin skidded along as Erin had grabbed the cuff of his jacket and was pulling him exhaustingly along the corridors. Robin hadn't realised how firm Erin's grip now was.

Vlad's main priority was to get Robin and Wolfie to safety and then he could deal with Sethius.

Manic laughter swept through the school, Sethius was treating this as a game. He couldn't go outside so he was content to hunt inside for them all. He'd already got a good taste of their scents.

Vlad and Erin stopped, they pointed to Wolfie and Robin, the only place they'd be safe was the blood cellar – strangely. It would mask the scent of Robin's blood.

Vlad swung the door back gesturing for Robin to get inside.

"You'll blend in with the blood, Sethius won't be able to track you." He promised.

"At least I get to see real blood." Only Robin could view this with excitement. Vlad rolled his eyes before pushing his friend into the room.

"Stay in here." Vlad told him sternly and Robin nodded only half paying attention – they hoped that was only because he was distracted by the blood and nothing else.

They barely slammed the door shut when Vlad and Erin heard a noise coming their way. There was no point in locking the door, as Robin would be able to get out if he needed to and a vampire could easily unlock it.

"I've got an idea." Vlad told her quietly, Erin nodded. She didn't need to ask what, she trusted him and she always would.

Vlad and Erin laced their fingers before darting off in the opposite direction hoping Sethius wouldn't follow their scent to the blood cellar.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin and Vlad were blurs as they sped around the school, looking for somewhere large enough to confront Sethius. Sethius seemed to be keeping a constant distance behind them, never gaining on them and never falling behind.

Sethius stopped in a large room; it was almost as big as the training room. He sniffed the air casually. He smiled as he detected the familiar smell of Vladimir Dracula and his mate. He was slightly frustrated he couldn't smell the wolf or the breather but this was his main prize. He would find them later.

"Looking for me?" Vlad asked casually, stepping out from behind the door. Erin appeared beside him, blocking the only exit from the room.

Sethius spun with a smile, "Hiding from me, not very 'Chosen One' like is it?" He pulled a face pretending to be hurt at Vlad's actions.

Vlad smiled, "I wasn't hiding." Vlad would never hide from him. Now Robin and Wolfie were safe he was prepared to confront him directly.

Vlad drew back his arm feeling the power coursing down it. Slowly a powerful yellow fireball formed in his hand. It crackled and sparkled with electricity.

He had the perfect shot; there was no way the lunatic could escape.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Just as Vlad was about to launch the fireball he was thrown backwards as something slammed into his side, the fireball deflected missing Sethius' head by millimetres.

Vlad fell to the side his fangs baring instantly at the person who'd tackled him. He let out a gasp as his head collided with the floorboards and stars sparkled across his vision.

Vlad hazily looked up seeing the young slayer with the grudge hovering over him. Vlad was seeing double for a moment more before his vision completely cleared and he raised his arm knocking the clove of garlic out of Jonno's hand as it was about to hit his neck.

Vlad hissed as the garlic stung but it was better on his hand than on his neck.

Jonno pushed Vlad down again, he didn't expect Vlad's power and Vlad grasped his hand moving it away from him with complete ease, jerking it at an angle.

Sethius let out a cackle seeing his enemy completely distracted lying on the floor.

"This is too easy." Sethius grinned, forming a fireball of his own and bouncing it up and down in his hand.

He launched it lazily at the younger vampire. "Goodbye 'Chosen One'." Sethius laughed at him. "Shame to waste the slayer." He added as an afterthought, he could do with a good drink about now.

"No!" Erin cried darting in front of Vlad.

Vlad looked out before crying out angrily, he couldn't believe she'd be that stupid. "Erin!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everything seemed to go into slow motion.

Erin closed her eyes and concentrated. She'd managed to call the blood to her so she could do this. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing pure black orbs. Orbs that matched Vlad's perfectly.

Sethius froze at her sudden change; a half fang shouldn't be able to do that. They shouldn't even have the same level of power as their vampire masters.

Erin imagined flicking the fireball with her fingers and immediately the fireball reversed its direction as if on a piece of elastic.

As she did it Sethius stumbled as if weakened by her actions. He gave her a confused look before one filled with horror took over.

Before the fireball could hit him he vanished out of the room. The half fang was more powerful than he thought.

Robin dashed into the room; Vlad should have known he wouldn't stay still. At least he'd left Wolfie in a safe place.

Erin let out a growl at the cowardice of their enemy. She wanted it to be over with. At least this time he'd stopped pursuing them but it also meant he wouldn't underestimate them again, something they'd had to their advantage.

The scene had distracted Vlad completely, he was proud of her but in his pride he'd forgotten about the slayer trying to slay him.

Erin turned to see Jonno positioned his stake over Vlad's unbeating heart, preparing to slam it downwards in one smooth motion.

Robin was the only one who had an advantage. He saw the opportunity and he took it. Robin charged as fast as he could at Jonno. He hit the stake out of his hands and it flew out of the way, landing with a clatter in the corner of the room.

Vlad hit Jonno's shoulder with more force than intended but it still had the desired effect. Jonno stumbled upright and backwards. Vlad quickly took the opportunity and stood darting beside Erin.

"You've just killed the slayers." Vlad hissed at him, Jonno had ruined their nearly successful destruction of Sethius. Sethius would want to go after the slayers to recharge himself now.

"You're going to do that anyway." Jonno gasped, grasping his collarbone in pain where Vlad had caught it. Suddenly slaying Vlad was pushed to the back of his mind as he realised what Vlad had said and took in the appearance of the man in the room, granted it had been brief glanced his thought had only been fixed on vengeance. "Who was he?"

"One of the most powerful vampires. Totally awesome." Robin gushed.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his friend before anger took over, "I told you to stay there."

"I just saved your unlife!" Robin protested, not seeing the problem.

Vlad cursed something in his native language. Erin knew from the tone it wasn't polite.

"That's not the point." Erin snapped at Robin, "He wants to drain breathers, you're a breather and the only one – other than the slayers – in the school. He'll be after you."

Robin questioned Erin, she was one to criticise his actions. "Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same for Vlad if you were still human?"

Erin's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, Robin was right, she would have done exactly the same thing in his place.

"What does he want?" Jonno asked, his hand gripping his sunlight gun tightly.

"Sethius wants chaos, all breathers drained and our kind turning on each other. He's convinced he's the Chosen One." Vlad shared the information freely. "He won't care who he kills as long as he kills someone. He's mad." Vlad was building up to something. "You want revenge…" Vlad began, "I want peace. Neither of us can do that while we've got *him*." He didn't need to say the name of the maniac again.

"He's proved exactly what your kind are truly like." Sethius was the poster boy for why slayers existed. Vlad let out a scoff. Jonno must have felt proud that he could use Sethius as an example.

Vlad wasn't in a mood to debate who was in the right or who was in the wrong. Both sides had a problem at the moment and it wasn't going to be resolved by standing around arguing. "You're hunting us and he's hunting you." He was referring to Sethius' 'demonstration' with the slayer in the throne room. Vlad wanted to say things as they are.

"We need to work together to defeat Sethius." Erin told Jonno, neither side could fight each other and Sethius at the same time.

Jonno barely glanced at her, focusing on her neck instead. The fresh scar was glaringly obvious to all the slayers. "You betrayed your own kind," He couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to become on of them

"Not before you sacrificed my brother." She countered. 

"He bit you." He gave Vlad a sickened look; he supposedly was against biting breathers.

Erin took a step forward, "To save me. You were going to leave me to die. I thought you had an oath to protect humans."

"Not ones who serve vampires."

Erin made a move to slap him but Vlad caught her arm and pulled her back to him. Erin gave him an angry look but backed down.

Robin answered next, seeing that Erin and Vlad were locked in a silent conversation. "Erin serves no one."

Jonno spoke quietly, "We can keep the weapon going as long as possible, starve you until you're weak, then attack." He didn't have to do it, they were sitting ducks. They just had to starve them as if they were medieval knights trying to capture a castle.

Vlad shook his head, "You're forgetting this is a school, breathers will be here everyday and you can't stop them…and I don't drink human blood." The plan wouldn't work on him or Erin they had soy and plenty of it.

The air crackled with hostility as they all glared at each other. The tension could be cut with a knife. Robin shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot. Erin glanced upwards at Vlad every now and again. Vlad used to shy away from stares but he held his own against the smaller slayer.

"I'm not going to beg." Vlad brought them back to the subject at hand. If Jonno honestly thought he was going to beg he had another thing coming, he just didn't want the slayers to get hurt and cause more problems for him. "I'm thinking about your slayers as much as my kind and breathers, are you with me?"

Jonno looked at Vlad.

No one was sure what the answer would be, neither of their expressions gave anything away.

Only one thought was on everyone's minds, the only thing this 'truce' hinged on.

Was Jonno prepared to forgive Vlad for 'killing' his father?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Practice to Decieve

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 27: Practice to Decieve

Vlad didn't back down from staring at Jonno, waiting for the young slayer's answer.

"My dad's dead because of you." Jonno spoke with a fierce growl. "I will *never* forgive you for that."

Vlad's jaw clenched, it wasn't his fault entirely. He would never have done it if he'd known what would happen.

Erin and Robin's faces fell, they didn't want to fight the slayers anymore than Vlad did but they would if they had to.

"Jonno…" Mina dragged out slowly; it wouldn't serve them to fight on two fronts. Vlad wasn't the enemy at the moment.

Jonno rolled his eyes; he couldn't put his personal feelings above those of his colleagues. "We'll help you fight him but this changes nothing." Jonno told him, clearly he wasn't ready to forgive and forget. "As soon as he's gone we're enemies again."

Vlad nodded slowly, accepting his answer. It wasn't exactly what Vlad had hoped for but it was better than nothing. All he had to do was make sure his back was never turned on Jonno.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You're working with him?" Steve asked him loudly, drawing a look from Robin. Jonno motioned with his hand for him to lower his voice.

"I'd rather deal with one then the other, Vlad's not going to put up much of a fight." Jonno glanced back. "When he's least expecting it we'll strike." He promised. "He won't be ready for us."

Mike glanced over at them, his eyes lingering on Erin's figure, "You'll slay the girl too?"

"She's one of them now. Claimed. We have a duty to protect humans from her."

"We need to keep up the deception." Mina whispered to her son, Vlad was shrewd when it came to deception. He'd changed over the four years. "That means no unnecessary slaying…" She addressed two slayers in particular who had Vlad and Erin marked, "For now."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin couldn't hold it in any longer, "You're mad!" He hissed at Vlad, he couldn't' believe how stupid his friend was being. "Do you honestly think they won't slay you?"

"I know they will." Vlad answered him; fighting the urge to glance over at the slayers, if he looked and one of them caught him they'd know immediately that they were talking about them.

"Then…"

"Robin three of us against Sethius and the others isn't enough." Erin told him quietly. "Vlad's the only one powerful enough to go against Sethius and the only one skilled enough to tackle Bertrand. He can't fight both of them at the same time."

The light dawned on Robin, "You want to use them as a distraction?"

"I can't face everyone at the same time." Vlad answered. The slayers couldn't' resist attacking vampires and that would take the focus of him to deal with Sethius.

"You're weaving a tangled web of lies." Robin warned, he wasn't completely against it but so far lying to his family hadn't worked. The slayers and Sethius were more deadly.

"It happens when you have to use deception to survive." Vlad answered, he didn't like it but he had to do it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampires and the slayers sat opposite each other tensely. Mike's eyes were constantly fixed on Erin's scar; Vlad followed his gaze and shook his head slightly. They regarded it as his claim on Erin when it had nothing to do with his claim at all.

"How many slayers did you lose?" Erin asked Mina quietly, she wanted to know. She wanted to know how many Sethius had murdered because of Ingrid and Bertrand's greed.

"Eleven before we came here," She revealed but if they were hunting vampires for sport then it was only natural that they retaliate or use self-defence. "Six since we entered." Erin winced; she knew the six had suffered excruciating pain at the hands of Sethius. "Its twelve before," Mina suddenly corrected, "If we count you." She didn't like talking to a dead woman.

Erin didn't rise to the bait; she wasn't going to let Mina upset her. She hadn't counted herself as 'dead'; the only thing she cared was that she was like Vlad now. It wasn't a curse; it was a gift he'd given her. She didn't drink human blood; she was more protected like this and she could be with him forever.

She'd seen both sides of the world and she knew which one she wanted. Everyone had a choice and Vlad had created a grey area between their 'evil' world and the slayers 'good' world (or so the slayers had dubbed them). That new grey inbetween was the future and she would help him build it.

Jonno looked between the half fang and his mother he was going to bring them back to the matter at hand. Erin had made her choice and she had to live…unlive with it. Although he was surprised that she didn't regret it already.

"What's the plan?" Jonno asked the future Grand High Vampire. Vlad didn't really have a plan at this point only facts. The slayers were supposed to be the great strategists.

Robin couldn't stop himself from answering, "What about your plan?" He was curious, the slayers must have had some idea of a plan before attacking but from the time he'd been with them they were all over confident.

Steve and Mike looked down at their stakes, guilt on their faces. Erin's stomach flip-flopped at the thought that crossed her mind. "You were planning on using garlic coated staked weren't you?" Erin asked them, she took a moment to sniff the air. She'd thought the garlic she could smell was from the slayers themselves but she was wrong.

Vlad's eyes burned with anger and Jonno panicked, he knew what Vlad was capable of. Steve and Mike had just damaged the tenuous 'truce' that they'd created when he needed Vlad to trust him enough to turn his back on him so he could slay him. If they cost him this chance…

Jonno extended his hand, using those weapons made them worse than the vampires that inflicted pain on their 'donors'.

Steve and Mike reluctantly handed over their stakes to Mina. She sniffed the wood before pulling back with a grimace. Garlic had been worked into the grain of the wood like a varnish or a wax. She gave them to Jonno.

There was one way that Jonno could mend this 'trust', he held them out to Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked at the two large staked in Jonno's hand, he couldn't touch them, garlic would have been worked into all of the wood, even the handles. The points were freshly sharpened, the argentalium decorations glinting in the dim light. His first instinct was to teach the slayers a lesson but he needed them.

Jonno watched Vlad with unease, he wasn't sure what else to do. Vlad wasn't as easy to read as he once was.

The stakes whipped out of Jonno's hand flying across the room.

"Vlad!" Robin and Jonno spoke at the same time as the stakes hit the wall, splintering and smashing into little more than matchsticks. They weren't impressed with him in the least.

Vlad looked at them with wide eyes, they were blaming him? "It wasn't…" He trailed off seeing the shocked face of Erin. Erin was still staring at Jonno's hand.

Vlad concentrated, _"Was that you?"_ He telepathically sent, Erin looked up at him startled, _"Concentrate and think it through."_

"_I don't know."_ She answered, _"I just panicked…"_ She didn't want to risk the slayers hurting Vlad so she'd reacted instinctively wanting to get them as far away from him as possible.

Jonno watched their silent conversation, unsure what to make of it. Telepathy was hard to predict when it was being used; a simple look could convey a thousand meanings in just the same way. Vampires didn't use it often; they hated their mind feeling invaded.

"Sorry." Erin whispered at them, Jonno nodded understanding why she'd done it. His slayers had betrayed him as well by using that unsanctioned method of slaying. He would have destroyed them himself if he wasn't around the vampires.

He glared at his two subordinates; they cowered down slightly under his dark expression.

"Sethius is in the throne room." Vlad spoke quietly to Jonno, pulling the young slayer's attention back to him. Then he remembered that Jonno that much of the school and Vlad was going to keep it that way if he could help it. "It's a lot smaller than the one in Stokely."

"So no room to fight." Jonno assessed. They needed room to manoeuvre. A small space would mean that Sethius could wipe them all out with a single fireball if he wanted to.

"We need to lure him out into the open."

"The Court Yard?" Erin suggested it was big enough for them all. The UV cage would keep Sethius contained below. Vlad wouldn't have to worry about starting a fire. 

"There are plenty of positions we could attack from." Jonno agreed, they could easily take up positions out of Sethius' sight; using stasis spray would make them difficult to smell and give them the element of surprise.

"No." Robin interrupted before they got too far in this plan. He could see what Jonno was planning a mile off, he might not be the brightest but he knew enough about slayers and vampires to figure it out. "If Vlad defeats Sethius then you will take him out from your 'sniper' positions. Vlad won't be able to keep an eye on all of you up there, how do we know where you'll really be?"

"You have to trust us." Jonno told Robin, he'd be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Jonno's thirst for vengeance dictated that he needed to see Vlad's eyes as he slew him, doing it from a distance made him a coward.

Vlad chuckled, "We don't trust you."

Vlad's head suddenly snapped to the door ending the conversation abruptly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Erin followed Vlad's gaze for a few moments. When he stood, she stood mimicking his defensive position. Erin's fangs lowered as she detected a familiar scent.

The figure was silhouetted in the dark corridor, the dim light of the room doing nothing to reveal their features.

Erin and Vlad seemed to know who it was.

"What do you want?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	28. Forming Plans

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only two chapters to go after this…_

_I'm going to start writing my ten years on fic, 'Empty Whispers' at the weekend. _

_This is the story I was originally tempted to use/link in with my Saga but I decided it would work better as a stand-alone when I chose to write my Saga as taking place over the period of a year._

Chapter 28: Forming Plans

No one moved from his or her defensive position. Erin's eyes burned with fury at Ingrid, how dare she use her blood on the book!

"This is where you're hiding." The figure spoke. "I see you've got some new friends."

Vlad really didn't have the time for this, none of them did. Every second they waited was a second more that Sethius had to hone his powers. "What do you want Ingrid? Going to report to Sethius and tell him where we are?"

"I could," She answered wanting to make her brother sweat, she wasn't amused that he didn't bat an eyelid. She was almost as bad as slayers when it came to gloating. Ingrid's smirked at her little brother, "I see you're working with slayers." She stated glancing back at Vlad. Vlad didn't answer he just stood there watching her.

Ingrid didn't like it when Vlad didn't answer her at all. Vlad made no movement so she couldn't predict what he was going to do.

"What do you want?" Erin asked her, repeating Vlad's earlier question. Ingrid obviously wanted something if she wasn't skulking in the shadows like last time.

"I want to join you." She told them casually although they could tell she forced the words from her lips.

"Realised that total chaos won't work?" Erin quizzed her loudly. Ingrid ignored her jibe focussing on Vlad. Erin knew too much about what had happened in Stokely and what Ingrid had done to Vlad because of it to ignore it.

Vlad knew his sister too well; she was switching sides for a reason. "What do you want for 'helping' us?" Vlad was curious; as far as he was concerned Ingrid wasn't exactly going to be an asset. She couldn't offer them anything; her half fangs were gone with the exception of Ryan.

Ingrid told the pair, "If I help you I want partnership." Erin's jaw dropped slightly, Robin mimicked her perfectly. Ingrid had some nerve.

Vlad laughed instinctively before covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself. Ingrid glared at him, her eyes flashing. The slayers didn't understand what Vlad found so funny.

"You won't get anything." Vlad told her, he wasn't going to share power with her. Ingrid would still try and stab him in the back.

"I'll be your number two then." She offered, ever so graciously.

"I'll decide on my power structure when I take the throne. Erin will be beside me as my Claimed." He told his sister, watching her bristle, as Erin would assume the role Ingrid was terrified of her having. Erin would have the position by default being his Claimed. Erin wouldn't wield much power in their community but she would be highly respected being his Claimed.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed. "I'm not helping you for nothing in return."

"You get your unlife vampire." Jonno hissed at her, Vlad didn't bother to correct Jonno. Ingrid flinched at Jonno's words but she didn't react.

She had committed treason against Vlad, they all had. They'd tried to kill him, take his power they were lucky he wasn't in charge just yet. The penalty was death and it wasn't a painless method either.

Ingrid didn't know whether Vlad would try to find a way around it, the laws of their kind bound him until he could change them. If their kind found out about this the Council would demand that they be made an example of.

Ingrid nodded, "Fine," She answered, she'd get the power from Vlad somehow but maybe she had to think about earning it instead of taking it. She looked behind Vlad, gesturing with her head towards the slayers. "But get them to lower the UV cage." She told the slayers, she hated this idea…working with them when the only thing they wanted was to murder them.

"No." Vlad answered before anyone else could. The slayers seemed surprised at Vlad's answered, in truth they'd thought that would have been his first demand. "I'm not having Bertrand's 'friends' adding to our problems. We'll do this with the shield up."

Jonno smiled, as he knew Vlad was playing into his hands, what he didn't know was that Vlad had a plan to deal with it. Vlad slowly nodded to Robin who responded immediately, Robin's hand dove into his leather jacket pocket, clutching something tightly. Pressing the buttons soundly.

Ingrid heard a roar; she'd spent too much time away already.

"I need to get back before he notices I'm gone. He thinks I'm hunting slayers." Ingrid spoke slowly. The slayers gripped their weapons instinctively. Vlad nodded, he didn't need Sethius to become suspicious. "Dad and Bertrand want to pledge his allegiance." She told her brother quietly. Vlad didn't doubt his father; the Count wouldn't side with Sethius. Vlad had no choice but to nod, if he didn't Bertrand would deliberately tell Sethius what was happening – he could deal with him later.

"Fine, but if he crosses me again…" He warned slowly, Ingrid nodded and vanished from the room.

"Do you think she'll double cross us?" Erin spoke for Vlad's ears only; she knew he'd hear her low voice.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, checking that Ingrid had definitely left. "I don't know, but I hope not."

They were taking a risk with Ingrid but she might just prove her worth – if the slayers double-crossed them at least they had three more vampires on their side.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad paced back and forth, no plan wanted to come to the forefront of his mind. He was desperate to think of something. The others were blank too.

Erin wasn't used to thinking in this way. This was Vlad's world and she'd only just begun to learn about it.

Robin couldn't think of anything sensible to say, 'sensible' as in he wouldn't immediately by shot down by Jonno or Vlad.

Jonno didn't know what Sethius was capable of but he could gather that Sethius as worse than Vlad, a lot worse. Sethius was as evil as vampires could get.

"We need to find a way to distract Sethius…" Vlad began slowly; if they distracted him they had a chance. He needed to launch an attack when Sethius wasn't prepared to defend himself.

Jonno spoke quietly, "We can give him what he wants – a meal." He looked at Robin deliberately. Robin was the only non-slayer breather left. Robin grabbed his collar and pulled it up as high as it would go trying to protect as much of his neck as possible. He might be desperate to become a vampire but not that desperate to risk his neck to Sethius.

Vlad shook his head it never failed to amaze him how much Robin wanted to become a vampire but when faced with the chance of becoming one he was desperate to stop being bitten.

"Still willing to sacrifice someone to kill a vampire?" Erin asked him with anger in her tone, Vlad gave her a concerned look, Jonno had just hit too close to home. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to control her emotions before remembering she couldn't breathe anymore so it wouldn't work.

He gently squeezed her shoulder, she looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She mouthed 'sorry' as she realised she'd probably heated up the situation again. He shook his head, telling her not to worry. He liked that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind anymore. He trailed his hand down her arm and linked their fingers.

The slayers shuddered, they weren't used to seeing vampires touching let alone concern on their faces, especially concern for someone else. To them it wasn't natural.

Vlad looked back at Jonno once he was sure that Erin was calm once more. "Offering someone to him isn't going to work." Vlad told Jonno firmly, there was no way Sethius would take the bait from him and Erin, not after they'd attacked him at least. Besides Vlad wasn't willing to risk any breathers' lives in this. "He'll see straight through it."

"He's as powerful as you Vlad." Robin whispered to his friend. "You're the only one who can fight him."

"Robin's right, we need to defend you as you fight him." Erin told her boyfriend, their efforts should be concentrating on defending him.

Vlad turned towards Erin, a thought in his mind; he folded his arms across his chest. Erin grimaced, she knew that look, he was remembering something and she wasn't going to like it. "But…" He drew out slowly, his right arm rising to tap against his jaw as he spoke, "We might have an advantage over him." He studied his Claimed. Erin shuffled under his gaze slightly, uncomfortable as it drew everyone's gazes to her. "If we work as one." He was speaking to Erin directly, not everyone else as they believed.

Erin was now officially confused, "Vlad?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Advantage

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_So far my new story 'Empty Whispers' is on track, if anyone would like to read it I'll start uploading on Sunday._

Chapter 29: Advantage

Everyone looked at Vlad as if he'd grown two heads.

Erin seemed more nervous at the weight Vlad was putting into his statement. She knew he'd never do anything to hurt her and he'd never use her as any form of bait.

The others watched as Vlad's gaze never wavered from Erin; he cupped her jaw gently lifting her head to look into her eyes deeply. Her eyes immediately focussed on his completely.

"Do you trust me?"

Erin didn't need to think about her answer. "Always."

Vlad touched his for head to hers softly before turning to the others. They both relaxed at the gesture, it was their form of public affection. "Erin is our advantage."

Erin was still slightly confused, she didn't know what Vlad meant and she had to admit it scared her but she wasn't lying when she said she trusted him.

"How?" Robin asked quietly, he couldn't understand what was so important about Erin (no offence to her) in their battle.

Was Vlad the only one who'd noticed? Was he the only one who'd actually looked at their enemy?

"Didn't you see what happened when Sethius tried to kill me?" Understanding dawned on Erin, she understood what Vlad meant. "Erin deflected the fireball, no vampire could deflect an attack as powerful as that without matching power. That isn't the only thing she's done."

"That was you Vlad, I don't have your powers." She shook her head, she had powers but nothing as powerful as a true vampire. Vlad must have accessed them without thinking.

"Erin my telekinesis can moved things and bring things to me at a thought. No other vampires possess telekinesis. You called the blood bag to you and sent the stakes smashing into the wall."

"So she's as powerful as you?" Jonno asked, completely worried. His colleagues shared nervous looks with each other. They couldn't fight two powerful vampires, fighting ones they could stir trouble between but Erin and Vlad were in love they couldn't be separated easily. They'd endured too much together.

Vlad was careful not to answer the slayers he didn't want them getting any ideas. Erin wasn't as powerful than him, perhaps about half as powerful. It was still a lot stronger than the rest of his kind.

"When Erin gave blood to the book it rewarded her with power, power that was absorbed and upgraded her vampire abilities when she transformed. The book was trying to keep her alive at the time, it needed her to survive because it needed her fresh blood. It could only have her fresh blood."

Robin was curious now, "Will it kill her?" He was referring to the power overload Boris had received when he'd put on that crown.

Vlad shook his head, he didn't think so. She hadn't been hurt yet and there were no signs of anything ever happening to her.

"How did it happen?" Erin forced out through dry lips. The idea of being powerful frightened her; she was terrified of losing control of her powers. Vlad had lost control on occasion and the sight hadn't been pretty.

"My claim on you is different to a normal vampire's claim." Erin tipped her head curiously, "I'm more powerful so my claim has a stronger mark on you with stronger DNA. Your DNA can handle the power because it based itself on mine. A vampire can't have two sets of DNA, a claim can't be overwritten so it changed your DNA to match the small amount you received from my claim."

"So because your DNA can handle the power I can too?" Erin wanted to know. Vlad nodded slowly, "Will it hurt you?" She needed to know if it would kill him, she couldn't bear it if it did.

"Erin you're taking power from Sethius not me." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That book gave you some of his power." He looked down, "And I've still got some of the 'power surge' in me." Erin smiled at his term, he was slightly more powerful now because of his bite on her. That was another thing Sethius wouldn't anticipate.

Sethius had had time to hone his powers in his day, Vlad had only had months and why he claimed they were honed they still weren't as refined as they could be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Silence descended the room, before Robin asked a genuine question.

"If the vampires in his day knew he was dangerous why put him in a book for you to open?" It sounded stupid really. If they burned it or lost it then it would be a much better option.

"I think the vampires in Sethius' day put a form protection on the book. I could open it but I was needed to destroy it not lead us forward to a destiny that has been dreamt about."

Erin still didn't understand how this applied to her. "How does this apply to me?"

"You opened the book because I claimed you out of love. A slayer that turned against her own kind to protect a vampire and loved him back." It was an impossible thought, their natures fought against each other constantly do it wouldn't have been considered as a way to open the book by those who'd tried over the last few millennia.

Erin's eyes softened as she looked at him, "How could they know what would happen?"

"Prophecies." The powers of vampires had dwindled over the millennia. He was the most powerful of all but vampires used to have much stronger abilities.

Erin nodded slowly, it wouldn't matter if they didn't deal with him now.

"The only way we can deal with him is if we work together." Vlad told her quietly. Both of them had resurrected him so both of them needed to destroy him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched as Vlad talked her through the crash course on how to access her powers.

"Don't over think them." He told her, "Use them naturally as if they're another limb." He placed his hands on her hips. "Never close your eyes." He told her firmly as he watched hers slid shut. "Fireballs are created in anger." Erin nodded, "Telekinesis is the trickiest to control it activates at the smallest thing and fire is natural."

A gruff voice spoke, "We need to get ready." Mike grabbed Erin's shoulder and she jumped, spinning around he was automatically pinned to the wall. He struggled against invisible bonds that held him in place.

Erin's arms dropped slowly, but he remained in the wall. Erin glanced at Vlad worried. He flicked his hand and Mike dropped to the floor.

"Sorry." She answered.

Mike nodded, accepting her apology. She hadn't meant it, this was one of the occasions he could forgive a vampire. Not that it had ever happened before but they had a common goal at the moment.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What about the UV cage?" Erin asked Vlad quietly, watching the slayers prepare themselves for 'battle'. These slayers had never been in a proper battle where both sides were prepared to fight they'd only ever caught vampires unaware. They were in for a shock.

"I'm dealing with it." He promised her, he wasn't going to let the slayers think they could be taken out that easily. Erin didn't press for details, she wasn't the demanding sort the only time she did was when Vlad went a fraction too far and scared her concerning his plans, for example the Carpathian Feast and the flame pit.

Vlad pulled Robin to one side, "Did you get through?" He asked him; the school cellar could be difficult to get a signal inside as Erin had told him before.

Robin nodded, "Yeah." Vlad nodded slowly, he'd had to swallow his pride on this one.

"Did she agree?"

Robin nodded, "She's ready when you are."

Vlad nodded slowly, he just prayed that it would work.

YEKNODELTTIYEKNODELTTIL

"This will do for now." Sethius surveyed the room, barely restrained disgust on his face but with some acceptance thrown in. "The other room was too small." He gestured towards the stage.

Ingrid and Bertrand shared a look; this was the best place to fight Sethius. It was a large spacious area that was only ever used for PE or assembly nothing more.

"We can put your throne on here." Ingrid suggested, stepping onto the raised platform, "Then you can look down on those that will serve you."

Bertrand tried to contact Vlad telepathically but found he couldn't. It had been the same when the young vampire had vanished with (he gulped and hid a wince), Erin. He couldn't show his distain towards her any longer. Vlad wouldn't allow it and Vlad was allowing him to live – at the moment. So he didn't want to push it.

"We have to deal with your 'brother' first."

"Vlad will be easy to deal with." Ingrid lied, it came naturally to her now.

Sethius laughed, "I know." A thoughtful smile crossed his face, "The half fang, I think he should watch her suffer before he dies."

The Count shared a look with Ingrid, Vlad would be murderous if anything happened to Erin. He glanced around immediately detecting his son's familiar scent, parents easily detected their offspring's scents.

He saw his son behind the pillar and nodded to him, they'd keep Sethius distracted as long as possible for Vlad to prepare to attack.

YEKNODELTTIYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't need telepathy to know that they'd moved from the throne room. He could sense the change immediately, the way the scents drifted from him and the noises muffled. It was how he always found those he was looking for.

Slowly, taking various points around the room they all crept inside. Vlad, Erin, Robin and Jonno hid behind the pillars along the one wall. Watching first before deciding how to attack this situation.

He knew the others had lured Sethius here for a reason, Bertrand had probably suggested it. Tactics were more of his line.

Vlad only hoped nothing would go wrong before they had chance to attack.

YEKNODELTTIYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt something shove her forwards out of her hiding place and into the open. Her left wrist was yanked forward forcefully and she only just managed to restrain a scream.

She looked up to see the smug eyes of her brother. "Let me go Ryan." She told him angrily.

They hadn't counted on Ryan, he wouldn't know about Ingrid's deal with Vlad. He just wanted to help his mistress achieve the power she desperately craved.

"Ingrid will be grateful when I bring you to her. Sethius will reward her and…" Ryan was Ingrid's lap dog now, he wasn't willing to go against her on anything – all he wanted to do now was please her. It made her feel sick

"Ryan!" Erin hissed at him angrily, her fangs exposed making her brother jump. Erin had forgotten Ryan didn't know what she'd become.

She watched as a flash of brotherly love shot through him, evident on his face. He reached forward to touch her fangs but Erin pulled further back. A vampire hated their fangs being touched; they were their personal form of attack.

"You're a vampire Sis." Ryan noted, Erin felt like clapping in that moment. Everyone was getting better at stating the obvious lately. He gripped her arm tighter, "He bit you, he's already claimed you so you needed to take that final step…"

"Vlad saved me." She told her brother, "Just like he's trying to save you," She looked down at where his hands grasped her biceps in a bruising grip, if she was still mortal she would have bruises there. "LET ME GO!" She told him louder, biting her tongue as she nearly shouted it.

Ryan instead yanked her forwards and towards Sethius.

Sethius saw her and grinned just as she was about to use her new strength to break from Ryan's grip.

They couldn't lose the element of surprise now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad nearly stepped forward when Erin was shoved into the open only Robin's restraining hand held him back. He promised himself that if anyone hurt Erin they would suffer in the worst possible way possible

They weren't ready yet, but they'd have to change their plans because of it.

He saw Ingrid nod to Erin and Erin's responding nod.

They watched the conversation with interest but when Sethius touched Erin to inspect her he found he couldn't restrain himself any longer.

He stepped into the light exposing himself to them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Sethius saw him he clapped wildly. It was about time he had entertainment. The star-crossed lovers was always a favourite thing of his, he loved the torment of them. Many vampires in his day had been star-crossed as marriages had been arranged. His own as well.

Sethius smiled at the Chosen One, "I have your Claimed." He ran a hand down her cheek. Erin flinched away from him. "What would you do to have her back?" He quizzed tapping his jaw, "Bow to me." He told Vlad, "Then she's yours."

Vlad glanced at Erin, he was tempted but if he did there was still no way he could trust Sethius, "No."

"Then she'll suffer." He roughly pulled Erin's hand behind her back forcing her to cry out, he hadn't broken anything her bones were much stronger than he gave her credit for.

Vlad fangs dropped at her cry. He wasn't going to let Sethius get away with hurting her. "Leave her alone." He warned. He would always give a warning before acting his conscience demanded it.

Sethius wasn't impressed by his lack of reaction. So he tried something else.

Sethius leaned down and sniffed her neck trying to memorise Vlad's scent on her before touching the intimate mark Vlad had given her on her throat. A bite was hardly intimate she knew, but Vlad's mark showed how much he loved her to do it to save her.

That was what angered Vlad; he was the only person who could touch that mark. For Sethius to do so was offensive. It was a primal instinct, an instinct from the side that was his nature.

Sethius enjoyed seeing his enemy riled and pushed Erin away and into the arms of her brother. Ryan grabbed her before Erin kicked his shin forcing him to release her. Erin could still give a good kick as a vampire.

Erin darted forward, faster than anyone could catch her.

Throwing herself into the middle of the action.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The martial art that Sethius used, Vlad didn't recognise at all. Sethius spun and kicked, knocking Vlad backwards with a powerful kick to his ribs. Vlad heard one of them crack but he knew the bone would start knitting together soon.

He ducked and began to employ what he'd been taught. He was much better at this that he'd led Bertrand to believe.

He quickly picked up on Sethius' movement deflecting his blows with his forearms and wrists.

Vlad kicked Sethius' feet from underneath him sending the ancient vampire sprawling backwards and hitting his head off the ground.

He didn't count on the vampire's quick recovery and he found himself on the ground. Sethius snapped one of the bones from his shoulder pads and prepared to plunge it into Vlad's chest, if it hit his heart it would act the same way as a stake – it would kill him.

Sethius sat on his enemy laughing as Vlad tried to get him off him.

He was suddenly slammed to the side, giving Vlad the change he needed to move. He kicked the bone away as far as he could.

Erin watched that move had winded her. Sethius snapped his black gaze to her and she shivered. Sethius shoved her backwards, sending her skidding along the floor painfully. She let out a small cry as she tried to find something to grip.

Vlad saw her and let his feelings take over for a moment.

That was his undoing.

Sethius saw his enemy's weakness and roughly grabbed Vlad's neck, his sharp fingernails digging into the flesh he found there. Vlad instinctively clawed at the hand that held him.

Vlad was slammed roughly against the panelled wall, the table in front breaking like twigs as he was forced through it. Trophies slammed to the floor, leaving dented grooves.

"You are getting tiresome." Sethius growled before squeezing Vlad's throat tighter.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Together

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last chapter…_

Chapter 30: Together

Erin watched as Sethius grabbed Vlad painfully. She dug her fingers into the varnished wood floor, grooves being created as she tried to stop herself from sliding further.

Erin waved her arm but nothing happened as Vlad was shoved backwards against the wall. Vlad looked over at her silently encouraging her with his eyes.

She tried again – still nothing.

What was the use of these powers if she couldn't use them when she needed them the most?

Tears sparkled as she realised she couldn't stop Sethius from hurting him. She couldn't master this power; Vlad had been training for months to control his. She'd only been a half fang for a few days, she couldn't even master fireballs.

She heard a choked sound as Sethius gripped Vlad's neck even tighter.

That sound made anger burn within her and before she knew it a fireball had launched itself from her hand, directly aimed at Sethius.

Sethius gasped automatically letting go of Vlad as his arm was forced to deflect the blast to stop it hitting him squarely. Vlad landed in a heap on the floor, the sudden drop jolting his spine painfully.

Sethius let out a roar as the fireball burned his flesh. He spun to face Erin marching towards her with pure hatred.

She had his powers!

A female shouldn't even have vampiric powers in his mind let alone his. Anger burned at the disgrace.

It wasn't him against the Chosen One, it was him against the Chosen One and his Claimed. He sensed something was different about her but he didn't know what. She was just as much of a threat to him as the true Chosen One.

Together they would beat him if he didn't act quickly.

"Leave her alone." Vlad called before launching a fireball of his own.

It hit Sethius squarely sending him spiralling through the air. He landed in a heap directly where Ingrid and Bertrand had been standing. The Count darted across the room out of the way of the fight.

They needed to distract Sethius. If he was distracted Vlad could use his overcharged powers to defeat him. If an aftershock of a fireball could get through Sethius' defences he could do a lot more.

Unfortunately Sethius had realised what Vlad was plotting.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Sethius lunged for Jonno, determined to use the young slayer as a shield to hide behind. Neither Vlad nor Erin would risk harming him to kill him.

He pulled Jonno next to him, deliberately yanking his head to the side to expose his neck as a warning to the others.

He let out a cackle, his teeth glinting.

"I won't drain him, not yet." Sethius promised them. Vlad and Erin shared a concerned look, there was no way they could attack Sethius without getting Jonno killed in the process.

Jonno watched terrified as he tried to work out what Vlad and Erin were planning. For the first time he could see that Vlad was truly trying to figure out a way to help him.

An idea came to Vlad's mind, he raced towards Sethius weaving in and out of the hall at speed.

Sethius followed Vlad with his eyes, spinning rapidly as he tried to keep focus on Vlad. He spun constantly with Jonno making the young slayer feel sick to his stomach – he never was good with sudden movements.

The older vampire looked at Vlad stunned before grinning and launching a bolt of electricity at him. Vlad concentrated and Sethius' hand shot into the air, the electricity flowing along the high oak rafters and white ceiling as he frantically tried to pull his hand downwards to attack Vlad.

Vlad moved Sethius' arm telekinetically and Erin yanked Jonno out of the way throwing him in the direction of the slayers. She would have been gentler if not for the mad man that Vlad couldn't be able to distract for long.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad concentrated and a ring of fire appeared around Sethius, holding him in position. He looked across to Erin and encouraged her to take up continuing his action. It felt like he was handing over a baton as she picked up the slack. The ring died down for a fraction of a second before flaring wildly once again.

She grimaced as she felt the strain beginning to pick at her almost immediately. She did as Vlad had told her too and shrank the circle around Sethius. Vlad looked upwards and concentrated before extending his arms towards Sethius.

Sethius fought against the circle but he couldn't move he couldn't even fly upwards to escape it.

"NO!" He yelled as Vlad's hands began to spark.

"Vlad!" Erin shouted, she couldn't keep this up for much longer. The fire was being pushed against as Sethius picked up his pace trying to escape. If felt like someone bouncing against a tent wall trying to escape through it.

Vlad concentrated and immediately lightning directed itself at Sethius. Brilliant blue lightning full of deadly energy.

Sethius screamed and writhed in agony as the lightning tore into his flesh and bones. The excruciating pain making his death seem prolonged.

After a few more moments Sethius froze and turned to dust falling to the ground. A small item flew to the ground after him. Vlad knew what the item was – a finger. He acted before he could think otherwise. He threw a fireball at it and immediately it burst into flames. A scream echoing around the room forcing him to cover his ears. That truly was the end of Sethius now.

Erin gasped and released the hold she had on the fire ring.

Erin turned to Vlad and they froze staring at each other for a few minutes before she jumped into his arms. She buried her face into his neck, sighing slightly as he crushed her to him.

They'd done it. Together.

Vlad ran his hands up and down her back, rocking her slightly from side to side. Erin gripped his neck tighter, not wanting to let go of him.

"You okay?" He asked her, Erin nodded into his neck.

The sound of clicks made them turn.

Back to the slayers now.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin watched as their weapons were trained on them. A mixture of hand stakes and stake firing crossbows. 'Fish in a barrel' came to their minds but they weren't exactly in a barrel but they were still sitting ducks.

Vlad was glad he hadn't underestimated them but they'd underestimated him, by quite a way. He'd been prepared for this. Although he would have preferred a few extra minutes before they tried to slay him.

"We're not lowering the cage." Jonno told Vlad with a smirk. Vlad read between the lines, 'so we can still slay you'.

"Of course not." Vlad answered, he glanced at Robin who gave him a nod. "But I don't think you'll have a choice."

Jonno's smirk froze before slipping, he didn't understand what Vlad meant with those words.

Robin revealed his phone and showed it to the slayers. There was a simple message on the screen 'NOW'. He pressed the send button as quickly as he could.

Almost the instant the text message was sent, explosions rocketed around the school. Ten separate explosions sounding like one large one as they rapidly caught up with each other. The school shook slightly.

Vlad gestured for Jonno to look upwards, the entire UV cage shimmered before flickering out of existence leaving nothing but the metallic stench of burning metal and plastic.

The vampires tried to hide their grimace as their superior noses caught the scent.

"You brought everyone here." Vlad smiled at Jonno, "You left no one to guard the base." A typical overconfident slayer move.

"What did you do?" Jonno asked.

Vlad looked at Robin, nodding imperceptivity giving him permission to answer seeing he was desperate to. "Chloe activated the self destruct on all the transmitters. Everyone's been destroyed and the generator is being wrecked as we speak."

Mina and Jonno were dumbfounded, they never thought about leaving someone at the base. The vampires were secretive and very few knew where they were. Those who'd been to their base would be trapped inside so they hadn't thought to worry.

It had been Robin's suggestion but Vlad had seen that it was the best choice. Robin still had his phone and Chloe wanted to prove that she could be trusted. It was a gamble but a gamble that had paid off.

Vlad had forced himself to trust Chloe enough to allow her to do that for him, she'd regained some of it but it was a start. Perhaps one day they might be able to be friends once again.

Vlad wasn't someone to be underestimated. He knew more than he let on about their world. Vlad had just show he wasn't beyond resulting to force when necessary to protect those he loved from the slayers.

Eventually Jonno spoke again, "I said it changed nothing."

"I know." Vlad answered sadly, "I'm sorry for what happened to your dad, but I did it to save him not get him killed. I never meant for it to happen, if I'd known I'd never have done it. You have to believe me." He told Jonno, the thought of causing another person's death would haunt him for the rest of his unlife but there was nothing he could do about that now.

"Sorry won't bring him back."

"So you think slaying me will? How many have you slain and how much has it eased the pain?" Vlad challenged him for an answer. Violence was never the answer.

Jonno stubbornly didn't answer him at all. He fixed his eyes on something above Vlad's head. Vlad let out a growl.

"I told you I want peace. If you want to kill me do it now but leave the rest of my kind alone." He told Jonno, if this was the only way to avenge the death of Mr Van Helsing then so be it. Vlad extended his arms outwards as he watched Jonno grip the stake tightly between his fingers.

Erin gasped at Vlad's offer, she'd avenge him if Jonno slew him. She didn't like the risky game Vlad was playing.

Jonno lifted the stake into the air, preparing to final have his retribution.

To slam it down into Vlad's cold chest.

To finally get the rest he deserved.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The stake suddenly dropped from Jonno's hands as his fingers went completely limp.

Vlad was right, slaying him would mean nothing. It would give him a moment's relief but it wouldn't take away the pain.

Vlad lowered his arms back to his side.

"You want peace?" Jonno asked. Vlad nodded slowly.

"I can't promise that it will work completely." Vlad told him, he was going to be honest from the first. There would be those who rebelled. "Or that it'll happen before I turn eighteen, but I promise that I'll try to make it happen. I don't want any more bloodshed."

"How will you survive?" Mike asked, curiously.

"We don't have to drink blood, Erin and me drink soy substitute. We can set up blood banks around the world for vampire and we can drink animal blood." Although not all the time otherwise it lost it nutritional benefit. "We don't have to turn anyone unless they want to become one of us." Not many wanted to become vampires in the first place.

"Most vampires are born, not created." Erin told her firmly, "They can't help what they are and most don't want to be killers." Erin looked back at Vlad, "Vlad proves that the vampire nature doesn't have to win." Erin fixed her gaze on Mina, "It wasn't easy for him but he's not like the others of his kind and he wants to change what they are. Give him a chance."

Vlad was different, they'd always known that. He'd always shied away from violence and blood but they'd never thought it was because he didn't want it. They'd just thought he was a coward but now they could see he wanted a better future for his kind instead of always hiding in the shadows.

Mina nodded slowly, "We'll think about it." Enough had happened tonight, they needed to regroup and think this through carefully. Vlad had not attacked them once after defeating Sethius, they deserved the same courtesy.

"Its not a promise." Jonno told him. "But it's a promise to think about it."

Vlad extended his hand out to Jonno, showing he recognised Jonno's effort.

Jonno grasped it, amazingly not flinching at Vlad's cool touch. He shook it firmly.

They'd just made a start towards peace.

Whether it would work or not – only time would tell.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers watched from a distance as Vlad exercised his authority over the other vampires. He didn't mind strangely, he wanted them to know exactly who was in charge. He regarded it as a test. Every minute more they stayed was a risk to his 'security' but if they stayed it meant more time to talk about peace and that was Vlad's main priority now.

Bertrand bowed before Vlad, lowering himself down to his knees. Vlad hated anyone bowing before him but this time Bertrand needed to be put in his place.

Ingrid mimicked Bertrand's actions, kneeling beside him. Not once did she look up at Vlad's face, strangely obeying protocol.

Erin glanced at Vlad unsure whether she was supposed to copy their actions or not. Vlad shook his head slowly, she didn't need to and he didn't want her to.

It was about time Bertrand and Ingrid realised that Vlad was the way he was because he chose to be, not because he was 'weak' as they liked to think.

Vlad slowly glided closer to Ingrid and Bertrand. He stood a foot before them. All they could see were his boots and jeans.

He lowered himself down to their level, crouching as he stared at them.

"I'm letting you both live." He whispered, he had no desire to kill them but if he was forced to he would. "But if either of you ever try to do anything like this again or even hurt any of the people I care about I will stake you before you can lower your fangs. Are we clear?" His voice was deep and menacing as he spoke, he wasn't going to beat around the bush. It was about time they understood exactly that they had done and the consequences that came with those actions.

"Yes." They both mumbled.

"If you ever want the respect, power or status you crave then you have to earn it. Not take it. Opening the book did no good, slayers were murdered in the worst possible way that our kind can kill." His jaw clenched tighter and tighter, his teeth grinding together as he spoke.

The Count slapped his son on the back making him jump. "Well done Vladdy." He looked up at his father and saw what he'd always wanted to see in his eyes. Genuine pride that didn't disappear after a moment.

Vlad gave a watery smile, not trusting his voice.

For the first time he didn't worry about not meeting his father's expectations.

He'd exceeded them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slipped the shirt over her shoulders, the old one now nothing more than rags. She was supposed to be joining everyone in the throne room for a 'celebration' but she couldn't go looking like someone had shredded her clothes.

"Are we allowed in the same room without your dad watching us?" Erin asked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She knew how he'd reacted last time. She gestured to the coffin, "And there being a coffin in the room?"

"Saving his unlife counts for something." Or rather the fact that his son's Claimed was the second most powerful vampire in existence had swayed him.

Erin wasn't going to dispute it if it meant time alone together. "Do you think the slayers will keep their word?"

"I don't know." He let out a sigh, "But it was a start." Even talking about peace was better than nothing.

"Yeah."

Vlad decided to change the conversation then. "You asked me if it could be undone." Vlad whispered kissing her shoulder lightly, Erin sighed at his tender action. Erin's brow creased, she couldn't remember asking him anything. "My claim, you asked me if it could be undone."

Erin turned to face him, her throat suddenly tightening, dreading his answer. She'd only asked him at the time because they hadn't realised the consequences according to his culture, she knew that her being a slayer would taint him so she wanted to see if there was a way to minimise the damage.

"It can be…" He whispered to her slowly.

Her face dropped, "Oh…" Her eyes darted from his and she scrunched them up as they began to burn. She felt his hand against her throat, tenderly stoking it.

"If I'm slain." He answered, Erin's eyes snapped to his. A smirk was all over his face. Erin hit him lightly, rolling her tongue in her mouth at his comment. He became more serious, "It can't be broken any other way."

"So if we broke up it'd still be there?" She asked him quietly, Vlad nodded slowly. It was a permanent part of them, he didn't ever want to lose it but she needed to know the facts.

"Its more binding now that you're a half fang." He told her gently, he didn't want to overwhelm her. Their bind was recognised as being as strong as a marriage ceremony amongst their kind. No one could dispute it, that's why vampires didn't wear signs of marriage. The scent told vampires all they needed to know.

"So you're stuck with a slayer?" She teased making him chuckle and look down briefly. "For eternity?"

"Something like that." He answered looking her in the eyes once again. "I won't hold you to it for eternity, if you ever want to break up or whatever…"

She thought he looked adorable, he always put her feelings first.

Vlad still felt guilty about not realising that a claim could take with a breather. If he'd known he would have held back no matter how challenging it would have been. Although now she was his he didn't ever want to lose her, he wanted her to remain his for the rest of his unlife.

"Vlad…" She spoke cutting him off, "I made my choice and I don't regret it." She didn't regret becoming like him no matter how it had happened; she was his match the vampires a few millennia ago had seen that and it wouldn't change. She'd felt connected to him the moment she'd met him and that connection only seemed to go stronger as she spend more time with him.

He gave a relieved nod and Erin beamed up at him, tenderly kissing his jaw making him sigh and shiver. She kissed it again enjoying his reaction. His head tilted slightly at her touch and she pulled away enjoying the small growl that erupted as she moved away slightly.

His eyes remained closed before they opened and took a few moments to refocus on her. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She answered.

He captured her lips with hers, sharing a tender kiss. Erin scraped her fingers across his scalp making him moan slightly, she smiled into the kiss. Vlad nipped her lip forcing her mouth to open, not that she minded, then it was her turn to moan as he brushed his tongue against hers.

She forgot that she didn't need to breathe and began to pull back but Vlad wouldn't let her. He chased her lips kissing her again.

They eventually pulled back, it was strange not being flushed and breathless now.

Vlad wanted to ask her something important to him. He lifted his hand to stoke her cheek. "Will you rule with me?" He asked quietly, he didn't want to say Queen because that's what she'd be power or not – he wanted an equal.

Erin hadn't thought he'd ask, she didn't want any form of power. He was offering her a partnership; it was too much for him to offer her – a former slayer. "Vlad…"

"I don't want to share my power with anyone else." He told her firmly, he didn't want to rule alone. He wanted her support in his decisions, to help keep him grounded when things got out of hand. He didn't trust anyone else.

Erin nodded slowly, tears glistening as the trust he had in her overwhelmed her. "I'll rule with you."

He let out a relieved laugh and pulled Erin towards him, hugging her tightly and kissing her scar delicately.

They'd had the sickness and health as well as till death us do part (although it didn't really count as separating) if Erin wanted to think of it in human terms of life long commitment.

Together they could face anything.

Vlad pressed his forehead against hers, they'd beaten the odds against them. "Together."

Erin nodded, slowly pouring her heart into one word. "Together."

THE END


	31. AN: Thank You

Thank You

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this two part story.

I have been touched by your support.

Thank you for baring with me through my late postings over the course of these two fics. Unfortunately I've had to post later due to personal and family commitments.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this sage, you all have really inspired me on to write and complete this two part story.

I've already started plotting my next Young Dracula story 'Empty Whispers' and hopefully will sat posting very soon…

Thank you again to everyone who read these two stories. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it_._

As I did with all my other fics I've created a play list that has inspired and kept me going through these stories:

Sun Goes Down – Syd ft. Gerran Howell

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling (This song always inspires me and my favourite.)

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

Lightening – The Wanted

Kiss the Stars – Pixie Lott

Hummingbird Heartbeat – Katy Perry

Lost – Michael Bublé

Angels Calling – Rooster

E.T. – Katy Perry

Save Me – Remy Zero (Smallville Theme)

Poison – Nicole Scherzinger

Rocket – The Wanted

Doomsday – Murray Gold (Doctor Who)

Thank you once again for all your support throughout these two stories.

yeknodelttil


End file.
